Tears Of A Predacon
by AquaJinx
Summary: The Decepticons find a mysterious object in the ice of the Arctic, and once they unearth it, they are suprised. But will this mysterious beast help or hinder them? And what's the story behind her? With no memories save few she finds in her dreams, and with a Predacon from long-ago, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is the beginning of meh new story... obviously, so I hope you enjoy!**

 **~*O*~-~*O*~**

The wind howled across the frozen landscape, blowing snow into the freezing waves that lapped against the frozen ground.

A large ice cliff sat near the water, condensation sliding down its sides. A large metal object was frozen inside, but as the ice melted, tiny rays of warmth began to reach it, waking it up.

The object inside strained against the icy prison, and the ice groaned, but it held, and the object fell still once more, waiting... waiting...

~*O*~-~*O*~

"Lord Megatron! We have a faint life signal coming from the Artic." Informed Starscream as he scrambled into Megatron's throne room.

"What use is it to us?" Megatron said, raising an optic-ridge. "It's a strange one, and Shockwave thinks it might be a...a _Predacon_ spark!"

Megatron stood, striding from the room in search of Shockwave. "And he thinks this why?"

"It's... I don't know. Ask him." Starscream slowed until he was walking behind Megatron.

The Decepticon warlord burst into the room, crossing his arms behind his backstrut. (?) "Shockwave!" He said, "Is this true? That you have found a Predacon in the Artic?"

"Yes, Megatron, it is of Predaconian signature." Shockwave said, turning his one large optic to face his leader.

"It would be logical to go after it immediatly. Having two Predacons instead of one will greatly help our cause."

"But why have we not found it before? We have passed within its range many times." Megatron said.

"Prehaps it is incased in ice; thus, it would hide the Predacon from our sensors."

"Soundwave, set course for the Predacon!" Megatron ordered, turning to leave. "And get the drones ready."

~*O*~-~*O*~

The drones were equipped with flamethrowers and picks and instructed to work at the ice that currently housed the Predacon.

They did so, but only a few could work at a time, because there was almost no space that they could reach the ice cliff from.

The other drones that were waiting their shift at the ice stood around, hunched up to protect themselves from the cold as best they could."

"Arrr!"

One drone poked his head up curiously at the strange noise.

"Arrr!"

He stood up completly, looking around. "Arrr!"

He looked down. A tiny penguin was sitting near his peds, making that strange noise occasionally. "Arr!"

Jabbing his friend's arm, he whispered, "Hey! Look at this!"

They both cooed over the loud penguin, attracting more attention from other drones.

"Next shift!" Knock Out called, frowning at the huddle of drones. "This cold air is gonna ruin my paint!" He complained to Shockwave, who stood impassively beside him.

Getting no answer, Knock Out fumed quietly to himself.

~*O*~-~*O*~

I felt myself slowly reboot, and I awoke from stasis. My systems were still onlining, but I had my audios up and running.

I could hear faint murmurs, clanking, and whooshing. Occasionally I would feel a thread of heat through the ice, and my furnace began to heat up.

I strained impatiently against the ice, causing it to crack and groan. It cause the noises outside to cease for a brief moment, then start up again with more fervor.

Sensing the ice weakening at my side, I pushed against it as best I could. It cracked again, all the way up my side to reach my helm. Encouraged, the noise outside increased. I felt something suddenly pierce my side, and I would have bellowed and flinched away if my jaw wasn't encased in ice.

I rooted through my memory files to see if I knew how I got here, but most of them were corrupted.

I started the process of cleaning them up as best I knew how, then focused back on the ice.

Warning: Energon levels critical:

My HUD flashed, warning me. I held still, feeling my frame beginning to power down from my movements and lack of Energon.

Another object pierced me, my ped this time, but I hardly noticed.

Large cracks suddenly appeared across the ice, and it began to break.

Whoever it was pulled the chunks away, freeing me. I feebly stretched my helm to the sun's weak rays, stepping forward before collapsing.

~*O*~-~*O*~

Knock Out watched as the drones pulled away the chunks of ice, revealing the Predacon inside.

He noticed its frame was almost completely grey, and he bellowed for Energon.

The Predacon took two steps, stretching toward the sun, then collapsed.

~*O*~-~*O*~

 **Energon levels: Stable**

 **Frame energy: High**

 **Furnace: Full Heat**

The descriptions scrolled across my vision, and I lifted my optic-shutters slowly, peering at my surroundings.

Grey, non-descript walls, and a large door with a keypad beside the door were all I could see. Raising my helm, I looked around. The room had nothing else in it, save me and a tiny security camera.

I checked my memory files, but they were in the same shape as before.

I wondered where I was.

Standing slowly, I prowled around the room, sniffing. Old smells, of Cybertronians lay about, but one thread in particular interested me. Predacon.

I inhaled, nearly snorting up all the dust.

I blew a blue-white flame at it, scorching the floor and smell away. I moved to the door, sniffing about it.

Here... a Energon tinted smell was the most recent. The smell also clung all over my blue-and-black frame, and I began cleaning myself.

I was almost done when I heard heavy footsteps coming my way. I stood, warily keeping to the back wall.

The door whooshed open, and a large mech entered, purple optics gleaming, with two more close behind. 

The red one had the Energon scent on him, and the one-opticed one had a sharp smell to him. The largest mech, however, had an evil scent about him, and I growled, clicking my mandibles together.

"This Predacon, she is female, and would be a wonderful prize for our male Predacon. They could procreate and start a army for us." The red one was saying.

I growled again. I wasn't going to be anybot's prize!

I lashed my tail, coming a bit closer, holding my head low to protect my throat.

The large mech in the front grinned at me, showing off razor-sharp denta. _Well, two can play at that game!_ I thought, snarling to show off my own serrated denta.

The mech's grin shrank ever-so-slightly.

I tuned out the conversation and curled up in the corner, heating my furnace up a bit more.

A sharp blow to my backstrut had me yelping and snarling, and I whirled on my attacker. "No one, not even a Predacon, turns its back on me!" The largest mech was saying, anger seething in his optics.

I snorted smoke at him, and he leaped at me, catching me unprepared. He quickly knocked me down, and I roared, leaping at him. He caught my mandibles and flung me heavily against the wall, denting it in.

I screeched, blasting blue flame at him. He rolled to the side, kicking my leg out from under me. As I crumpled to the ground, he stood on my neck, preventing me from lifting my head.

I strained, but I was still rather weak and rusty from the ice.

I yielded, albeit rebelliously.

"I am your master, here!" The mech hissed in my audio, and I held still. _Better to let him THINK he's got me, when he doesn't, then him actually controlling me._

I slunk backwards, drawing myself into a sitting position.

"Good." The mech grinned again, then left.

I stood near the door when the last two left after a few more examinations, and saw the pass code for the door.

I would wait until night.

 **~*O*~_~*O*~**

 **A/N: Tada! Pretty good length for a starter chapter if ya ask meh!**

 **Btw, I know most of the Cybertronian terms for the body parts, such as servo, ped, dat stuff.**

 **I've picked this all up from reading TFP stories, but I still don't know it all. So if you see were I use neck instead of its Cybertronian term, then sorry! I don't know it. :(**

 **"Predaconian language"**

"Speaking"

 _Thinking_

 _"Cybertronian"_

 **::Comm::**

 **Now, I was going to put this out on Sunday, in celebration of the Kelpari Revamp on a game I play, but I TOTALLY forgot! (I hate my memory~) :P**

 **So, here it is!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ah, I am seriously enjoying myself this week! Hope y'all enjoy this chap as well!**

 **NotCharlotte: Why, thank you ever so much! I'm glad you like my story so much! :D :D**  
 **You have no idea how much this review cheered me up. ;D**

 **~*O*~-~*O*~**

I paced in the small room, my tail clanking against the floor and walls. The room was so small it only allowed four steps to one wall, then four steps back. The other way was two steps, two steps back.

I wasn't sure why I had been moved to this room, but the walls and floors of this one was covered in deep claw marks, and a heavy Predaconian scent lingered. From its staleness I knew the Predaconian hadn't been in here for some time.

The scent had a strange familiarness to it, and it made my spark ache for some reason. I couldn't place it, and it irritated me.

Pedsteps sounded overhead, and I huffed irrititably. I wanted to fly, to feel a breeze on my wings.

I hadn't flown for at least a millenium **(1)** that I knew.

I thought back to when I had last flown, but my corrupted memory files were still in repair-mode, and wouldn't compute.

Frustrated, I gouged the floor.

My fresh marks joined the old ones, and I turned a curious optic upon them. They were larger then mine, and the clean gouges suggested strength. I breathed deeply of the scent that lingered, feeling my spark pulse with sadness once more.

 _Male... a Predaconian male..._ I hissed quietly, curling my spiked tail up over my back. My folded wings shuffled in their spaces at my sides, and I stilled them. Their movement only created more want for flying.

I pressed my helm against the door, my keen audios hearing the metal groan ever-so-slightly.

I snarled in response, raking my claws across the door.

The metal shrieked, and with grim satisfaction I ripped at the door. As I reached the inner wiring, the electrical currents zapped me, but I ignored the slight pain. My two-toed ped broke free, then the other, then my entire helm.

Two Cybertronians stood outside the door, mouths agape, stun blasters in their servos.

Their scent immediatly told me that they were not of normal Cybertronian heritage; they were most likely clones, or drones.

I finished pulling my black-and-blue-and-silver frame through, rearing my lanky neck above their astonished helms.

One fired his blaster at me, and it struck my thick armor, hardly singeing it. I roared, leaping on the first one as the second fired, and I quickly dispatched that one as well.

Running down the long, nondescript hall, I sent my sensors searching for a way out. The quickest way would have been through the walls, ceiling, or floor, but I didn't want to fully enrage a powerful opponent as the one who thinks himself as my 'master'.

I slid around a corner, bowling over a scrawny, silver mech. He screached femme-like, servos and peds askew on the floor.

I ignored him, turning the corner once again, only to smack faceplates-first into a large an immoveable object as I.

Not so immoveable, I found out, as we both hit the floor with undignified clanks. I shook my swimming helm, focusing my optics on what-or who, I had smacked into.

A large, red-orange-yellow Predaconian sat on his haunches before me, staring at me with as much shock as I him.

 **"Pred-Predaconian?"** He asked, completely bewildered. **"Um... yeah... Predaconian. Designation?"**

I stood, my spark simply aching at the sight of him. _Why, why so familiar?!_

 **"Ing."** He finished saying, and I shook my helm. **"Sorry, I was thinking... I did not hear your disignation, repeat it one more time,** _ **inkutte?"**_

He looked startled, and a bewildered look flashed in his optics before he said, **"My disignation is Predaking. And yours?"**

 **"Darkflame. Pleased to meet-"** I was rudely interrupted by a mech stalking up behind me, screeching indignantly.

It was the mech I had knocked down earlier, and I expressed my distaste by blasting a shot of blue-white flame at him.

He screamed, even higher then before, darting back around the corner. I sensed Predaking's approval just as I turned to look.

 **"Where were you rushing off to in such a manner, Darkflame?"**

 **"I needed to fly, I do not think I have felt freedom for over a millenium."**

Predaking's optic ridges raised, and he turned. **"This way, then, no Predaconian should be without flight for so long."**

I followed a respecful distance behind, picking up a bit of speed as I felt a breeze caress my muzzle.

Turning a corner, we both were suddenly standing on a wide-open deck, a roaring wind pressing against me wonderfully.

 **"I forgot to ask two things; one, how did you come aboard the Nemesis? And, two, how can you fly with no wings?"** He asked, not seeing my hidden wings, so neatly folded in their space.

 **"I can answer both questions, but the answers will be rather hurried as I want to fly. I was imprisoned in an ice-cliff for a long time, and the Cybertronians here have melted me free, only to imprison me once more, but this is worse for I am awake for it all. And in answer to question two: Watch!"**

I am afraid to say I can be a bit of a show-off at times, and when I leaped off the edge of the now-named ship, Predaking's roar made me laugh.

Streaking toward the ground, I heard Predaking flapping his large wings to catch me. I unfurled mine and zoomed upward at a near-vertical climb, flying past a startled Predaking.

I looped around, floating lazily on the air currents.

Predaking drifted up beside me, his optics wide. **"I have never seen anything as crazy as you, Darkflame!"**

I glanced at him. **"How have you not? You must have seen the shows in Terracox, or were you never privileged as some?"**

Predaking winced. **"I was, ah, created in a test tube at the will of Lord Megatron."**

I slammed to a abrupt halt, a snarl creasing my faceplates. **"That is purely against all that is right! Xineohp would have never allowed such a thing!"**

Predaking masked his faceplates with indifference, but I saw the pain in his optics. I gasped. **"I'm sorry! I did not mean to imply that you are against any laws, rules, or beliefs... Ah, I'm sorry, I was wrong to say such!"**

Predaking looked to the distantance. **"It is perfectly fine, I am used to such."**

Not really believing him, I let it slide. I resumed my flight, just as a harsh note chimed in my audio. With a snarl, I whipped my helm around to face Predaking. **"What did you just do?!"**

 **"It was not me, it was merely the call to refill."** He led the way back to the ship, with me puzzling over what was in my audio.

As Predaking landed, the setting sun reflected off his armor, giving it a redder hue. At the same time, a breeze brought his scent to my olfactories, and I gasped.

 _Flashback_

 _Fireflare looked at me tenderly, the three setting suns lowering beneath Harsens's horizons glinting off his armor._

 _ **"My sweet umbar, the setting suns are even better with you here. You would sweeten any harsh evironment!"**_

 _I swatted him gently with my tail._ _ **"Now, soon-mate, not so fast. You have a job to do. Please, return home soon. Return to me."**_

 _ **"Always, my love, always. Though I may be on a far-away planet, my spark will always be with you."**_

 _A crystalline tear dripped out of my optic, and Fireflare wiped it away gently._ _ **"Besides, I shant stay long on a planet with salt-waters, organic life, and only ONE sun! There is probably not even Energon there!"**_

 _ **"Promise you'll survive, promise you won't die of starvation!"**_

 _ **"Promise, sweet-spark."**_

 _We nuzzled together, our silence broken by nothing as we watched the twin moons rise-_

I was cholted out of the flashback by a ungraceful and embarassing tumble onto the Nemesis's deck.

A few drones nearby stifled their laughter, and I huffed at them and myself. _Could Predaking really be Fireflare?..._

The scent was to familiar, yet, something contaminated it enough that I didn't recognise it immediatly.

Predaking looked back, suprise in his yellow optics. **"I thought you were more graceful."** He moved on, carrying himself like... like a king.

 _This isn't my Fireflare. Somehow, he's been changed... but I'll fix him, I'll bring him back to me, if it's the last thing I do!_

 **~*O*~-~*O*~**

Predaking watched the Predaconian femme chew on the raw Energon crystals. She was a enigma, a beautiful engima, but he was not about to be taken by her.

He was pretty sure his genetically altered coding wouldn't allow it.

He chewed on his own slightly tastless Energon crystal, wishing he had been born on Cybertron, like Darkflame had.

He sighed. Finishing off his crystal, he went to his 'kennel', laying down in a circle and wrapping his tail around his faceplates firmly.

 _There is no use even thinking anything about this femme. She most likely still has a soon-mate._

He drifted into a quiet recharge.

 **~*O*~-~*O*~**

Megatron watched the Predacon do a suicide leap off the side of his ship. He raised a curious optic-ridge at Shockwave. "Do Predaconians normaly rush about, knocking over mechs after ripping their way through solid steel doors before leaping to their deaths?"

He had meant it half-sarcastically, but Shockwave couldn't compute sarcasm too well, and he responded with all seriousness. "Not that I know of, sir, but we only had one Predacon, and that was only a cybernetically grown, Lord Megatron."

Megatron stifled his slight suprise as the Predacon snapped open hidden wings, before hurling up past the astonished red-gold Predacon.

He didn't like her coloring all to well; bright blue frame, with black flame detailing over her faceplates and peds, black underbelly and black wingstruts, orange optics and black talons, along with wicked-looking spikes lining the side of her tail, meeting together near the top before making a solid line of spikes up her backstrut, shortening and narrowing at the top of the helm.

He supposed the flames and spikes could stay, but the sky-blue would have to go. Too much like the Autobots. Maybe a orange, or red.

He liked that idea.

He turned to Shockwave once more. "You have installed the device as I instructed?"

"Of course, Lord Megatron. The Predacon femme will not be able to go out of a five-mile range of the Nemesis."

"Good."

 **~*O*~-~*O*~**

Darkflame waved her head up into the air, throwing the feeble drone up high before crunching him in half.

The other drones stepped back, various painting objects held in their servos.

 **"Stay back, useless rapungers!"** She snarled, showing her sharp denta at the fearful crowd.

They were apparently trying to paint over her lovely paint job, and she was not going to allow it!

She swiped her tail at a bold drone, impaling his chestplates with her long spikes at her tail, before flinging him against the wall, ignoring his screams of agony.

The drones fled, and Darkflame set to licking any stray red paint off her lovely blue.

Heavy pedsteps signaled the entrance of the 'master' mech, and she merely glanced at him before removing a large splash across her side.

"Beast!"

His voice thundered through the room, commanding instant obediance. Darkflame jerked her head up, optics wide as she stared at him.

Even her father, from what she remembered, didn't have that commanding presence!

"You will subject yourself to this repainting! Lord Megatron's orders." His purple optics shone dangerously, daring her to object. She said and did nothing, staring at him.

"Bring the paint." He ordered, and the drones filed into the room, fearing Megatron more than the angry Predacon.

"Bring the chains." He commanded again. They were brought forward, and he took them, stepping toward her with obvious intention of placing them upon her.

Before, Darkflame had been weakened, but now, she could defeat this dangerous mech. Without warning, Darkflame leaped, roaring, flames licking out of the corners of her mouth.

She crashed against Megatron, but he was quick to rise, slamming his spiked arm armor down on her helm. She roared lowly in agony, the sound echoing in the room before that treacherous tail stabbed at Megatron.

He leaped over it, stamping down on it and making her roar again. He whipped the chains against her helm once more, and she hissed, a clear-ish substance trickling from her maw.

It sizzled as it hit the floor, and Megatron rolled under the Predacon, just in time to survive a acid-blast attack.

It singed the floor, narrowly missing her own tail, and she screeched irritably at the large silver mech.

The chains whipped against her side, wrapping around her ped and yanking. She tumbled to the ground, acid seeping from her claws as well.

Her hidden wing suddenly struck out, the sharp metal-coated tips slicing into Megatron's shoulder. He roared his challenge, smacking the chain again and again over her faceplates.

She rolled, but the chain halted her before Darkflame got very far. The chain struck in any place it could reach, and she was forced to fold her wing back up before it was shredded by the heavy links.

The pain was getting to much for her to bear. She had been a better fighter, but a millenium of being frozen in ice was not the best for her fighting skills or pain tolerance.

She began to whimper, but her cries only went unheard.

The chain kept coming... coming... hitting and striking everywhere, it seemed.

Then, stasis finally claimed her.

 **~*O*~-~*O*~**

 **A/N: HAHA CLIFFIE!**

 **JK! I was seriously considering it, though... but that would be mean... lol**

 **~*O*~-~*O*~**

Darkflame's P.O.V.

I woke to searing pain, lacing across my chassis, helm, peds, servoes, everywhere.

The medic apparently hadn't used any painkillers, and had left me in my original, larger room.

I couldn't suppress a whimper as I tried to sit, but the whimper quickly morphed into a howl of agony.

I lay back down, sides heaving.

My cooling vents kicked in, and the room seemed unfocused. My new, dull red paint job was certaintly not helping, and I closed my optics for the relief.

I must have fallen into recharge once more, because I woke to the medic placing a large Energon crystal in front of me.

"Here you go." He said dismissively. "You'd think you'd learn after the first beating; but no, you had to go make me work! But, I must say, the red is an improvement to that ugly blue. Blech!" He left the room, still talking to himself about the better qualities of red than blue.

I sniffed the crystal dismissively, not finding any appetite.

I dozed off again, waking to the medic once more. He was rambling medical jargon to himself, and some of my armor littered the floor.

 _Taking off my armor... I'll... rip his... helm off... and ..._

I slept once more.

Waking once more, I felt much better, but the crystal was gone. A large clear tube led into my veins, feeding me Energon. I ripped it out, but ripped the bag open and ate the Energon inside.

My wounds still protested, but I could move. Under my now-repaired armor, I knew there would be many scars.

I hissed softly, settling my frame into a corner. The door opened suddenly, jerking me awake. I must have fallen into recharge...

I eyed the advancing mech warily. It was the screechy one. "Move, beast! Lord Megatron commands you to come to the deck!"

I whimpered at Megatron's name, fearing another beating. _He has no reason for another beating, correct? So why the fear?_ I told myself, sitting slowly.

"Come! Or I shall have to use this upon your useless hide!" He whipped a electric baton from his subspace, waving it threateningly in my faceplates.

 _He must have mistaken the whimper to be fear of him!_

I snarled, lashing out at him. I scraped his chassis as he leaped away, shrieking once more. I stalked out of the room, lashing my tail.

The small room with the claw marks was just down the hall, and I knew my way to the deck from here.

I silently cheered at the breeze, then trembled slightly at the sight of Megatron. He stood, a grim look on his faceplates.

"Decepticons, the Autobots have been spotted at one of our mines, and it is now time to engage!"

I stood next to Predaking.

 **"Who are the Autobots?"**

 **"They are much worse then us, siding with the tiny fleshies of this planet, and they kill all others different from them. They seek to overtake all planets, and galaxies."**

Autobots... The name sounded familiar now, and I remembered with horror the stories. Rape, murder, the killings of innocent femmes and sparklings... _But was it really the Autobots that had done that?_

 **"Come."** Predaking said, leaping gracefully off the ship. The drones were spacebridging there, and some were flying as well.

I quickly saw the Autobots, their colorful paint jobs sticking out on the dull landscape. They were fighting with the drones, easily tearing through the ranks.

Predaking roared, landing with a earth-shaking thud. The Autobots turned most of their attention on him, and I took the advantange.

I quietly flew in behind one, grabbing his deep green frame and carrying him up yelling into the sky. I blasted fire at the remaining amazed bots.

Dropping the green one, I went back for another, landing and folding my wings to keep them protected.

Three turned on me, their blasts richoeting off my armor. I hissed, my fire rolling out over the ground, licking at their peds. They leaped back with shouts, then one brave white one threw himself onto my helm, trying to stab me with swords.

I threw my helm up, then smashed it against the ground, impaling one of his legs on my spikes that were upon my helm.

He yelled, his sword slicing at my faceplates.

Suddenly, he wrapped himself around my mouth, preventing me from opening it. Outraged and suprised, I lashed out at the charging Autobots. They avoided my tail deftly, moving closer. I readyed my acid claws, then dug into the nearest one.

He/she screamed, my acid melting through her wires. I threw the white one off my mouth, finally, and I roared, throwing my wings open and taking flight. The Autobots suddenly ran through a spacebridge, and I roared, half with disappointment, half with relief.

We flew back to the ship, letting the medic take care of our wounds. I hoped I wouldn't have to do any of that ever again.

 **~*O*~-~*O*~**

 **Months pass**

 **~*O*~-~*O*~**

I sighed, drooping my head over the side of the Nemesis.  
Countless battles with the Autobots, for what? I wasn't even sure anymore. What's worse, all I ever heard was how horrible the Autobots were, and that's all I could think of. _Were they really all that bad? Or is it true?_

I feared the Autobots, but I feared Megatron more, thus, I went into battle.

I would lay about the ship, hardly flying anymore, just dreading the call to battle. I had never liked fighting to begin with, but what Megatron says, goes.

It made me angry, having to listen to him, but I feared another beating.

"To arms!" I sighed again. Another battle... another day...

I would have flown away if I was able, but the Decepticons had done something to me, so I could not leave the vicinity of the Nemesis.

I wearily flew to the battle sight, hearing the Autobots angry shouts as we came into view. The last battle, I had accidently gone out of my radius, and was hit with incredibily bad nausea, helm-aches, and saw double.

The Autobots had seen that, and had been too shocked by my sudden ineptness to do anything until I had staggered back into my radius.

Now, as I fought a blue femme, I didn't notice I was backing towards the edge of my radius.

 **~*O*~-~*O*~**

 **A/N: DUDE! THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN BEFORE! IT TOOK ME ALMOST TWO WHOLE HOURS TO WRITE!**

 **Hope ya enjoyed meh longest-ever chappie!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I absolutely love this story, and since it's new, here's another chappie for my lovelies!**

 **(Meaning meh dear readars...)**

 **Also, last chapter, a year and a half passed when it said, 'months pass', just to be clear, and there will be no humans in this FF. Sorry to disappoint! (I never really liked any of them, and I thought Jack was ugly, Miko was annoying, and Raf just didn't seem to serve the plot any. Sorry if you don't like this!)**

 **~*O*~-~*O*~**

Darkflame's P.O.V.

I roared angrily, smashing my tail against the wall, ignoring the red medic as he tried to weld the large gash over my optic.

 **"Those Autobots! They** _ **knew**_ **I was weakened outside my radius! Those sick fraggers!... "**

I raged, digging gouges into the walls and floors, smashing my tail against anything close by.

The medic, Knock-Out was shouting, waving his welder about, but I simply ignored the smaller Cybertronian.

"Alright, you foolish beast! Destroy one more thing of mine and you'll pay!"

My tail came crashing down on a table, denting it deeply down the middle.

"What did I just tell you?! Don't make me get Starscream!"

I crunched up a medical tool, ignoring the medic's screech of horror.

"Fine! Megatron, then?"

I stopped, glaring and hissing. "It's about time you settled down from your tantrum you big sparkling!"

 **"I am not a big sparkling!"**

"Yes, you're a sparkling, now get over it, I gotta weld this shut and clean up the mess _you_ made."

Grumbling, I sat down, letting Knock-Out weld the gash shut. "I'll see if I can get Shockwave to expand the radius, that way I won't have to deal with another tantrum."

I growled, only to be smacked on the helm with the welder. "Quiet! You're making me turn into Ratchet! That deplorable Autobot medic... Leave!"

I walked from the room, heading for the outdoor room I was supposed to sleep in from now on. _At least my radius will be extended..._

Megatron stalked suddenly toward me, an angry look in his optics. I steeled myself. _Show no fear... show no fear... It's nothing, he probably is mad at Predaking..._

"You, beast!"

 _It is me... Xineohp, help me!_

"You should have not allowed the Autobots to fool you like that!"

He pulled a chain from his subspace, the links clinking a warning of what was to come. _Show no fear, show no fear, SHOW NO FEAR!_

The first chain whistled through the air, wrapping around my neck. I whined, and he yanked me off balance. I grabbed the next lash, dropping it on the ground.

Big mistake.

He aimed for the tender, less armored spots, peds, servos, faceplates, tail, underframe.

The Energon made the floor slick, causing me to slip when I tried to stand. Megatron kept his footing, lashing me over and over with the chains.

I fell mercifully into stasis.

 **~*O*~-~*O*~**

"You are not very bright. Getting a beating like that for the second time? Well, the good news is, your radius is extended."

I woke to Knock-out's babble, and pain. Great, hot pain like before.

 _Why does he enjoy other creature's pain so?_

"That's the second time some of your armor was destroyed as well. You've got to be more careful. Blame it on someone else if you can."

Moaning softly, I raised my helm weakly, then let it flop back down. I was in my kennel, with Knock-out's instruments lining the one wall.

"Okay, done here for now, just stay off your peds and you should be fine until next-You're a Predacon, you couldn't possibly understand me!"

Once he left, I raised myself slowly onto my peds. The beating was not as bad as last time, but that did not mean it did not hurt.

 **"Someday, Megatron, someday."** I moved out of the puddle of Energon that I had lain in, eating the Energon crystal that had been left for me, then lay in the corner.

 _Maybe the Autobots would be better..._

 **~*O*~-~*O*~**

"Lord Megatron," Shockwave said, turning to his leader. "It is advisable that you cease beating the female Predacon. Weakening her before battle is not a logical plan."

"It does not have the slave coding the male Predacon does, so she must learn who's master around here. Besides, I cannot have it making mistakes on the battle field. Prehaps a few scars would remind it."

"As you wish, Master Megatron."

 **~*O*~-~*O*~**

 **Two months pass**

 **~*O*~-~*O*~**

My wounds were mostly healed, my armor repaired, and the Energon stain on the deck where I had been beaten was still there.

Nothing could wash it away.

Just as nothing could wash away the scars on my frame and my spark.

I no longer went flying with Predaking, and he didn't seem to pleased with that idea. He would ask me at least once a day, but I would decline, going to sit quietly in a corner or my kennel, where my Energon stained the floor there as well.

I wanted nothing but freedom, and to stay out of Megatron's reach.

And, Predaking went to drastic measures to take me flying.

He threw my dinner off the side, but only was punished by his meal taken away and given to me. When that did not work, he tried pushing me off, but I was too far from the edge, and though he was bigger, I dug my serrated claws in and would not move.

So he left me alone, save for asking once a day to fly.

Then, one day, he almost convinced me. It was a particularly windy day, and the wind felt good, so I was standing on the deck.

 **"Come fly, Darkflame?"**

 **"I-I don't know..."**

 **"Please?"**

I was startled. Predaking never asked politely for something before.

 **"M-Maybe..."**

I stood at the edge, looking down. I just didn't feel like it. **"No tha-AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"**

Predaking pushed me off!

I free-fell for a moment before I remembered my wings, snapping them open and flapping hard.

 **"I guess I did need to fly, Predaking!"** I roared, dipping and spinning. Ah, this felt so good!

He just grinned, mimicking me.

 **~*O*~-~*O*~**

As I tried to recharge that night, I thought back over the past year and a half.

Four chain beatings, courtesy of Megatron of course, and a few days without Energon. Life here was hard, and the only ones that weren't mean to me constantly, was Predaking, Knock-Out, and Soundwave.

 _Would the Autobots be any different?_ I wondered, slipping from my kennel to look at the night sky.

Deep in the shadows, I stared up at the tiny, twinkling lights. _Xineohp, please, save me! Anyone, anything!_

I was interrupted by the noise of a space bridge. Knock-out crept inside, and I followed the second he disappeared.

The bridge shut behind me quickly, and we were transported just below the Nemesis. "Yieeieee!" Knock-Out nearly shrieked when he saw me behind him. "What are you doing here, beast? Go! Go back to your berth! Go sleep with Predaking for all I care!" I hissed at his words.

 **"What are you doing out here, medic?"**

"Go! Don't growl at me! I'm the one who takes care of you!"

I huffed, then flew up towards the Nemesis.

I kept a optic on Knock-Out, and the second he transformed and drove off, I followed. Winging silently overhead, Knock-Out drove quickly into a small cove. The top was covered in vines and trees, and no overhead bots or satellites could see anything.

I landed, folding my wings away and sneaking to the entrance.

"Hello?" Knock-Out was standing in the middle of the clearing, moonlight filtering through the tiny cracks of the foliage overhelm.

I heard a faint, rasping noise, peds against grass. A bot stepped out behind Knock-Out, approaching him slowly.

 _Should I warn him?_ I waited.

Knock-Out suddenly turned, spying the bot. "Nightsteel!" They hugged, and I turned my furnace down.

Not an enemy.

"I was hoping you'd come! Sending you that message was risky." Knock-Out was saying, still holding on to the bot.

The wind shifted just then, bringing me the bot's scent. _Femme, Autobot!_ I held back a hiss. _No wonder Knock-Out sometimes smells differently!_

I slunk into the clearing, creeping up behind the kissing pair.

I snorted a hot breath onto the femme, and she gasped, freezing. "K-KO?!" They whirled at my growl, and I bared my denta at the femme.

 **"Slagging Autobot! And you, Knock-Out!"** I reached for the femme, but Knock-Out stood in my way.

"No! Bad Predacon! Bad! My femme! MINE!"

I snarled, my furnace heating up with a whine. An answering whine from behind Knock-Out made me look. The femme Nightsteel was pointing a large gun at my helm. "Back off, beast!" She snarled, and I returned it.

"Listen here, Predacon! We aren't harming anybot, so just go!" I could smell Knock-Out's rising fear, and hissed, crouching low.

"N-Nightsteel, I don't think the gun's helping. Please, p-put it away?" Knock-Out said, reaching one servo out towards me.

"Seriously?!" The gun did, however, go into her subspace.

I lashed my tail, and discontinued with the hissing. "There, there, it's all right..." I growled.

 **"I am no sparkling that you must comfort! Back away! I shall return to my berth."**

I towered over the two, then stalked from the clearing, flying away. _If one would like to risk his aft for a mere femme, so be it. It shall not be my problem._

 **~*O*~-~*O*~**

I stared at Knock-Out as he crossed the large deck, keeping my optics on him the whole way. He sensed my stare, and looked at me uncomfortably, then hurried on.

I snorted satisfactorily, wrapping my spiked tail tightly around my faceplates. The spikes on my tail folded back, keeping them from impaling my helm. **(Like a Deadly Nadder's, if ya know what I mean)**

From over the top of my tail I watched the world go by, orange optics not missing a thing.

Predaking was sleeping as well on the other side, but he soon woke, watching over the edge of the cloaked ship as we flew over farmland.

"Go practice your mauling upon something, you're in the way!" Starscream said, waving his skinny servo at Predaking.

Predaking roared in reply, snapping at the mech before taking flight. I followed him.

Predaking was heading for a group of farm houses, looking for something he was allowed to kill to work off steam at Starscream. He landed, roasting a whole herd of black-and-white organics in one breath. The rest ran bawling in terror.

The organics that took care of the black-and-white ones ran out of their home, yelling. But when they saw Predaking, their yelling turned to shrieks and they ran back for the safety of their homes.

Which Predaking promptly smashed.

Their fields burning, their organics dead or nearly so, and their homes destroyed, I felt like destroying something myself.

Predaking.

I hurtled into him, roaring loudly.

 **"How DARE you attack something smaller and weaker than you! Shame!"** I hit him over the head with my tail, spikes still folded.

 **"You dare hit PREDAKING, KING OF THE PREDACONS?!"** He replied, lashing back at me.

 **"Yes! No king goes around killing innocents, especially smaller and weaker ones! At least no a STRONG king!"**

Predaking's tail smashed into my faceplates, and Energon leaked out of my mouth. I roared furiously, carefully watching that I did not destroy too much of the organic's items.

My tail spikes shot open, and I stabbed Predaking's ped. He roared, I hissed, acid bubbling in my maw.

 **"I am king! And you will obey me!"**

 **"You are king of nobot! Not when you treat smaller ones like so!"**

I ducked under his slashing claws, leaping up into his underframe and knocking him down. **"Return to the Nemesis, and cease and desist of this petty destruction!"**

Predaking roared at me, sullenly flapping into the air. **"I will destroy something of greater size and strength, if you'd like. YOU!"**

He dove at me, plowing me into the organic filth. My chassis dented in painfully, blocking off my flame-ducts so I could not blast fire.

I pushed him off, standing slowly. **"At least let us take our fight to another location!"**

 **"Why? So you can escape to the Nemesis?"**

 **"Of course not!"**

I had to cut myself off as I ducked under his flames.

My tail swung through the air, scraping along his sides. We snarled at each other, and I leaped, landing on his back between his wings.

He couldn't blast fire onto me because of his wings, but he could roll, and he did, but before he knocked me off, I scored several good clawings in, and a big bite on the back of his helm.

My wings were safely folded up in my back.

 _My wings._

I suddenly flung them out, the razor-sharp edges on them gleaming in the weak sunlight. As Predaking charged, I flapped into the air, slicing his wings with my own.

Not wanting to do permament damage to my only surviving kin, I did not spray acid upon his exposed back like I would have normaly done.

 **"Wait! Predaking, think. Would you really like to kill your only kin?"** I folded my wings away as I said so.

He hesitated, flames licking out of the corners of his gaping maw. **"Prehaps not, but it is fun to fight an equal oppent."**

 **"How about this. No more killing innocent weakling organics, and I will spar with you whenever you like, provided it is in a reasonable hour."**

He thought, the flames slowly dying down. **"I will agree."**

He flew away, and I slowly layed down, Energon seeping from my various wounds.

The organics were hiding in the forest, but a few brave ones ventured out, leaving behind their shocked kin.

The largest one spoke, but I did not understand. I was pretty sure he was thanking me though.

I nodded in reply, standing slowly and unfolding my wings.

 **"You have my protection, small organics."**

They looked startled, as if they understood me, but I knew they couldn't have, so I took flight, heading for the Nemesis and a meal.

 **~*O*~-~*O*~**

:Breaking News: A farmer says a dragon defended his farm and his neighbors, from another dragon:

"It was a peaceful day, when all a sudden this great big red and yellow dragon thing lands in the middle of my farmyard! I didn't see what it was at first, all's I saw out the winder was fire burnin' up my cows! So's I ran outside to stop it when I saw it was a dragon! A great, fire breathin' dragon! My family had come on out with me, and when I saw what it was, I said, "Y'all head to the basement!" But that dragon there smashed our home! *Camera pans to destroyed farmhouse* And so's we were all thinkin', we're gonna die here, and then this red and black one comes swoopin' done and saves us! And they fought somethin' turrible, and they's was leakin' this blue blood all over the place! And the strungest thing wus, they seemed ta' be talkin' to each other, then the first one flys off, and the red and black one just kinda falls down, and so me 'n the neighbor boys, we come over ta say our thanks, and it nods and is gonna fly away, then it says, "You have my protecytion, small organics," then just flys off and disappears inta thin air!"

The reporter looks astonished, and then begins talking. "There you have it folks! Straight from the horse's mouth! No pun intended, hehe... So what about this, 'blue blood'?"

The reporter bends over it, hand extended toward the large puddle.

"Ahah! Don't touch it, it burns ya somethin' aweful!" The farmer warned.

Ratchet turned the screen off, and turned to Optimus. "Optimus, that sounded an aweful lot like the Predacons! But what were they doing, fighting?"

Optimus narrowed his optics. "Do we have any sattellite feeds from that area?"

"Hmmm, one. Here." Ratchet put the picture up onto the screen. It depicted the Predacons from overhelm, the new red-and-black one crouched in front of a small group of humans.

The older red-yellow one had a ped raised, about to slash down at the crouching one.

"Maybe there's more to these Predacons then meets the optic, old friend."

 **~*O*~-~*O*~**

 **A/N: Whadya think? To OOC in some places?**

 **Anyhoo, I think I'm getting pretty good at this long chapter thing... hehe, the last chapter was 3,409 words long! That's a record so far for me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ah... I love my stories... Anyhoo...**

 **Swirlspot: Well, Predaking doesn't really know how to be 'nice', and he's not used to talking with a fellow Predaconian. He's been alone since he was made, so, yeah...**

 **Plus I wanted that last fight in so the Autobots can kinda get a idea on Darkflame...**

 **~*O*~**

I stared at Predaking through narrowed optics, tail slowly swishing back and forth. He growled, setting his peds more firmly against the Nemesis's deck.

 **"Go!"**

My tail spikes shot open, and we leaped at each other, Predaking fluidly ducking under my swinging tail and slashing at my open flank.

I leaped back at the last second, chomping his tail. He howled, turning and smacking his helm against my side,knocking me off balance.

Rolling, I leaped to my peds, blasting my blue flames at his suprised faceplates.

He leaped to the side, stumbling clumsily. I was on him in a second, forcing his helm down against the deck.

He roared, flapping his wings and shoving against my full weight that sat on the back of his helm.

I slashed my front ped down at his optics, scratching over them gently. **"Blinded."** I informed him, stepping off him.

He snarled. **"You'll have to show me that trick soon."**

 **"Of course."**

We began again, this time with me using my razor-sharp wing edges to slash and cut. We intentionally held back our blows to avoid shedding Energon, but other than that we sparred full-out.

A few joors later, and we lay resting at the edge of the deck, the aforementioned deck littered with scratches and a few stray drops of Energon.

 **"That was..."**

 **"Fun?"**

 **"Not exactly my word I would have used, but I guess you could say that."** I sighed. **"I wish to be back home, with my family..."**

 **"How much do you remember of them?"** Predaking asked, curiousity in his yellow optics.

 **"Not much. I had a brother, and a sister. And my parents of course... But I don't remember as much of them as I do of my siblings. "** I rested my helm on my front peds, gazing down at the lush green countryside we were currently passing over.

 **"Any other special ones?..."**

I looked with suprise at Predaking. **"Special ones?"**

 **"Yes. Sparkmates, and such. I've heard of the Decepticons conversing of the subject a few times."**

 **"Oh."** I looked away. Predaking didn't know he was my soon-mate, or, at least the very twin of him. **"I-I did.. But he went off with his squadron to patrol some planet in a far corner of the galaxy, and I never saw him again. But I went looking for him, and that's how I ended up here. But... There is this thing... something I know is dreadfully important, but I can't remember it.."**

My optics flashed with static for a moment as I tried to remember, but I drew a blank. **"Prehaps it will come to me later."**

I stared at Predaking's worried optics, before he quickly looked away.

 **"Fireflare..."** I growled softly, and he looked at me with restricted curiousity. **"Is that his name?"**

 **"Are you in there?"** I searched his optics, but he merely growled, turning away. **"You, femme, are rather confusing. I am going to recharge."**

I nodded, staring back out over the clouds. A tear slipped down my faceplates, splashing against the deck.

 _My Fireflare... my umbar... please come back!_

 **~*O*~**

 _Autobot..._ I snarled, attracting Knock-Out's attention away from his problems of keeping his paint job free of tiny scratches made by the organic trees. "What, beast? I'm busy here!"

I nodded at the faint paint mark on the tree. "Ah! They DID come this way! And they ARE having problems with the trees as well!" I moved on, keeping my peds away from the crackly underbush.

 _The scent... there is more than one... two, maybe three. Nightsteel! The femme is with them!_ I looked back at Knock-Out, who was following my broad path. My larger frame had mostly clear the organic plants away, and he was following behind me exactly, cleverly avoiding the scratchy limbs.

"Move! I can't see past your giant-aft beast aft!"

I snarled, taking a large stride deep into the forest, leaving Knock-Out abandoned in the small clearing I had left.

"You dumb thing! Get back here! Now I'll have to..."

His grumbling faded as I moved out of range, pursueing the sharp Autobot scent. It grew stronger, and I picked up speed, slowing when I spotted the light of a clearing up ahead.

Soft murmurs alerted me to Autobots, and I stopped completely, flattening myself to the forest floor. My frame muffled the many crunchs as I lay down, then slowly began to move forward.

I peered out from a large fallen tree, my denta showing as I spotted the Autobots. They were setting some sort of small metal canisters in a circle around the clearing. Once set down, the canisters glowed blue, letting out tiny, high-pitched whines that pierced my audios, if only for a second, then died down.

Once the circle was complete, they retreated into a cave, pulling a vine-covered screen over the entrance to hide themselves from sight.

Confused, I slipped away to get Knock-Out. He was heading towards me, small scratches covering his chassis and peds. "There you are!" I silenced him with a tail to the face, motioning for him to follow.

He did, holding his complaints back.

I showed him the clearing, waiting until he had noticed the canisters before revealing myself. I kept outside the circle of canisters, however, not totally sure what they did.

"Stay away from there you dumb animal! Who knows what they do?" Knock-Out said, smacking my flank. "Let me take a look at them."

I stared at the Autobot's cave, growling loudly to alert Knock-Out to there presence. "Let's get reinforcements!" Knock-Out whispered quietly, pretending to not notice me growling.

I stopped, smacking my tail against the ground to show I agreed.

While Knock-Out commed the Nemesis, I cuirously stuck my ped into the circle. Nothing happened.

I stuck my tail. Nothing.

I placed both front peds inside. Still nothing.

Sitting up straight, I hissed at the irritating canisters. Knock-Out shushed me.

I placed one ped inside, making sure Knock-Out saw me. I placed another, enjoying the panicked expression on his face. "Stop! What're you doing?"

Withdrawing my limbs, I marched over to the cave as close as I could get. Its entrance was inside the canisters' circle, so I remained on the outside, and looked in. I could see the faint glow of the blue optics, and could easily smell their sharp smell.

I snarled, showing all my denta and hissing, clicking my mandibles together. I clambered on top of the rocky hill behind the cave, sending rocks tumbling to the ground. I continued knocking rocks and boulders loose, covering up the entrance effectively.

I placed my audio against the ground and was rewarded with the whoosh of a space bridge.

Knock-Out was standing impatiently outside the circle, waiting for me, when the rocks suddenly trembled and fell away, revealing Nightsteel.

 **~*O*~**

 **A/N: Cookies...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Surpise! Lol.**

 **Anyhoo, hope y'all enjoyed!**

 **(Hi there Drea! :D :D :D)**

 **Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hope you're all enjoying so far...**

 **Swirlspot: In due time, dear reader, in due time... :D**

 **~*O*~-~*O*~**

"Nightsteel!" Knock-Out hissed, hurrying toward her. "You can't stay here! Reinforcements are coming!"

Nightsteel watched me warily, staying inside the circle, but walking close to Knock-Out. "So send them away. Tell them the Autobots left."

I snarled at Knock-Out, warning him to be careful.

"But... we said only to meet at night.. this is too dangerous." He held his servo close to his helm, ready to comm the Nemesis.

"I know... but it's really important. Come here. The canisters block all signals, even spark-signatures." Unshed tears shone in Nightsteel's optics, and she held her servo out to Knock-Out.

"Wait. Let me quick comm the-"

Nightsteel interrupted him. "It'll only take a minute, I promise."

I shuffled closer, a low growl rumbling in my chassis. I didn't approve of this secret romance, but I had no way of telling anybot anything, so I kept it to myself.

Knock-Out stepped quickly into the circle, kissing Nightsteel. She pulled him to the far edge, away from me. "I'm sorry..." My keen audios caught her words, and I roared, heating my furnace up just as she swiped Knock-Out's peds out from under him, kicking him back out of the circle.

I leaped forward, fully intending to attack the Autobot, but the second my full frame was inside the circle, I was hit with extreme nauseousness.

I stumbled to a halt, moaning from the helm aches. "No! Nightsteel! What are you doing?!" Knock-Out pushed himself up on his servos, holding his helm.

"Fighting for the Autobots. Like I am supposed to." A tear splashed onto my helm, but I didn't notice it, instead trying to gain enough strength to pull myself from the circle.

Nightsteel strode to the edge, stepping outside and placing a servo to her helm. "Prime. I have it."

She pressed a button on top of a canister, and it whined, its lights dimming as they all in turn shut down.

I lifted my helm, the aches retreating slowly. I groaned, letting my helm flop back to the earth. A whooshing noise signaled a space bridge, and I hoped for the Decepticons.

Autobots strode through, quickly running over to me and attaching heavy metal collars and chains to my weak frame.

"Let's go!" The Prime said, taking the largest chain that was fastened around my neck. They began pulling me through the space bridge.

I thrashed weakly, snarling. My furnace was heating up once more, and I looked back at Knock-Out, seeing his angry look on his face plates as he faced Nightsteel, who was gathering up the last of the canisters.

"Nightsteel! Come on! Move your aft!" The white Autobot with the swords yelled, tugging my tail through the bridge.

"C-Coming!" She turned, running towards us. Knock-Out stared after us all with angry red optics. I roared, yanking a ped free from a Autobot's grasp just as the space bridge closed.

"Whoah! Someone, grab that loose chain!" A Autobot shouted. I whipped my snake-like neck back and forth, but the Prime held on tightly. "Ratchet! The sedatives!"

I hissed, clicking my mandibles together, lashing a yellow 'Bot against the wall with my tail. He bleeped, and I roared again, heaving up against the sudden weight on my back.

Unfurling my wings, I knocked the 'Bot off my back, slashing and cutting his forest-green armor with the blades at the edges of my wings.

Acid bubbled in my maw, and I let it drip, turning to face the red-and-white 'Bot that ran for me, a large syringe in his grasp.

"Hey!" A large fist clouted my helm, making my helm ache even worse. I turned, hissing at the 'Bot. A sharp pain on the side of my neck made me turn, acid burning lines in the floor.

The 'Bot leaped back, syringe now empty. I growled. **"What have you done!?"**

My helm ache subsided slightly, and the room went fuzzy from a brief moment before sharpening again.

I staggered, tripping over my own peds and falling to the floor. Acid spilled from my maw, eating the floor away quickly.

The gathering 'Bots blurred, shifting into double frames then back again. Darkness encroached on my vision, and I succumbed to its embrace.

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

I cracked my optic open, looking around the nondescript grey room I was in.

A heavy lock was on the door, and chains were fastened to each of my peds, as well as my tail, neck, and wrapped around my frame. Another chain was wrapped around my muzzle, prohibiting me from using my acid or flames or sharp, deadly teeth I possessed.

 _This isn't good..._

I wondered how long I had been out. I tugged at my bindings experimentally, but they held firm.

A small, black sheet of glass was in the wall near the ceiling. I wondered how I hadn't seen it earlier. It was a mirror, and I could see my warped reflection. My red paint had begun to chip away from my struggles, revealing my true color beneath.

I hummed softly, pleased that one thing had come good out of this mess.

With lack of things to do I laid my helm upon the metal floor, preparing to fall into recharge, despite the mild helm ache I had.

The door banging open made me raise my helm. I stared stonily at the 'Bots that entered, before turning my helm away from them, and resting it back on the ground.

"Oh, the silent treatment then?" The white Autobot chuckled, looking at his companion. I huffed smoke from my olfactory sensors, wishing them away. They only made my helm ache worse.

"We gots some food for you, Predacon!" I snorted. _Well, I can't exactly eat it with my mouth chained shut, now can I?_

"Doc went and took the liberty of turning your acid-venom gook off, but he couldn't figure out the flames. So, here. Hold still."

 _He couldn't turn my flames off because it's a natural weapon, dumbaft!_ The white Autobot unlocked the chains on my mouth.

I immediatly snapped at his ped, but he nimbly twisted to the side, chuckling as he did so. "Didn't you ever hear the saying; Don't bite the servo that feeds you?"

I snarled, baring my denta at him before chomping on the large Energon crystal he offered.

Swallowing the pulped crystal, I licked my chops, blowing a small wreath of flame in front of me before laying my helm onto the scorched floor. **(Unashamed Toothless act here! :D)**

"Ah! Gotta put these back on, now, Sparky!" I snarled, tucking my helm tighter inbetwixt my peds.

"Come on. Ya know the rules!" He cheerily said, swinging the chains and clinking them together.

 **"No, I don't!"** I growled fearfully, pulling backwards against the chains in a attempt to escape the clinking of the chains.

 _The links clacked together as they hurled through the air, slashing my armor wide open and cutting my protoform beneath._

 **"Stay away!"**

I had eyes only for the horrible chains, pulling against my own in a sad attempt to get away.

 _I shrieked, looking at Predaking beseechingly as the heavy chains ripped at me, again and again._

"Bumblebee, come help me! Actually, go get Doc! There's something wrong with the Predacon!"

The links swished closer, and I hissed, blasting blue flames at them. They leaped back, swinging threateningly.

 _My Energon pooled beneath me, making it nigh impossible to gain ground in my weak state. His red optics flashed angrily, and his pointed denta opened wide as he laughed cruelly, the chains hanging from his servos... the chains..._

The door burst open, but I stayed locked in my memory loop, straining so hard against my bindings it had cut through the armor, and Energon slid down my peds, staining the ground beneath my peds.

"Hold her steady! Keep her down!"

"Get me more sedatives!"

"Look out for those denta!"

"Get Prime in here!"

"Got it!"

"Keep her helm still!"

 _Chains flashed through the air, whistling as they arced down, whacking against my armor._

 _"Stupid beast!''_

"The sedatives are in!"

"Release her now."

 _My optics stared at nothing. The scars, on my spark and my frame, would last forever. But someday... I will get Megatron..._

 _And I will make him..._

 _ **Pay.**_

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

 **A/N: I enjoy writing dark stories... that may or may not be a problem... :D :D :D**

 **Please, R and R!**

 **Thanks for reading and enjoying my stories!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Welcome to the next chapter... hope you've been enjoying all my stories and chapters so far, this has been extremely fun!**

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

A faint ticking noise permeated my processor, and I cracked a optic open, scanning the room around me for anyone.

It was empty, but a strange device sat out of my reach, and from it came the ticking noise.

Chains once more encased my body, and a extra chain held me to the floor. I tuned my audios, searching outside the walls for any indication that the Autobots were out there.

I heard one, muttering to himself, and I searched for any more. There were none, and I figured they were on a mission of some sort.

Idly, I kept track of the single remaining Autobot. There was nothing else to do, and gathering info would be wise.

 _Or I could search my memory file for anymore news on my past..._

I shoved the thought aside for the time being. _Later._

Focusing my olfactory sensors, I drew in the scent of electricity, desert wind, and Energon. The subtle hints of sage and cactus in the tiny breezes that slipped through the cracks of the room told me I was probably in a desert somewhere.

An organic suddenly filtered across my olfactories, and I blew the hot air out of my muzzle in astonishment. They had a organic? And a human one as well?

 _Curious. I shall find out more._

All Predacons had minor heat-vision, and I activated mine. It was nothing great, but I could see the vaguest outline of a wide human organic, coming slowly down the elevator. The Autobot stood near the screens, and when he heard the elevator ding, he hastily clicked something away.

 _Strange. Do the Autobots wish to hide their movements?_

I switched my heat vision off, resting my head upon my peds. The helm-ache had grown, and I moaned softly.

Someone shouted outside my room, and I slowly raised my helm, preparing to listen in. A sharp, white-hot flash of pain seared through my helm, and everything went black.

 _The Predaconian femme trod softy through the great halls of the palace, humming quietly under her breath as she swung a large sword in her servos._

 _She passed great windows, decorated with pictures depicting various scenes. In one, a large black and grey Predaconian battled with a bird-like Predaconian, who was much bigger._

 _Fire blasted from both maws, and blue streaks littered the ground._

 _In another, a completely oppisite scene was shown. A mother Predaconian was shown cradling her newsparked, whislt another peered over her shoulder at the newsparked._

 _But the Predaconian femme paid no attention to any of this. Instead, she focused on walking directly on a line in the floor._

 _She stopped in front of a doorway, looking about for any one else, then darted quickly inside, shutting the door without a sound with practiced ease._

 _The room she entered was dark, but all Predaconians had natural night-vision, and thus, she moved without hesitation through the dark._

 _Stopping behind a large object, she tapped on the wall in a certain pattern. The door slid open, and she was greeted with absolute silence and darkness._

 _She stepped in hesitantly, peering about._ _ **"H-Hello?"**_ _She called, tucking her sword into it's crystal hilt._

 _A snarl sounded behind her, and she whirled, servos grasping for her sword. Two glowing yellow optics hovered behind her, their owner's bulk blocking out all light from the adjoining room._

 _She gasped, and the attacker hissed, leaping at her._

I woke with a gasp, yanking my helm up only to experience painfulness as the chain stopped my helm short.

"Whoah! Careful there, wouldn't want more chains on ya now, would ya?" The white Autobot with the twin swords leaped back, servos up.

A large Energon crystal was in front of me, and it was apparant he was going to feed me.

I ignored him, thinking back on the strange vision/dream I had had. _Who was that femme? Why did she seem so familiar? And did she survive the attack?_

Helm riddled with questions, I barely noticed my helm's freedom, eating the Energon chunk without a second thought.

I tapped my claw on the ground in thought, then a idea hit me. _I knew how to write, at least in one language, prehaps the Autobots knew it as well?_

 _But how to write?_ I wished my ped was free so I could scratch at the metal floor, but I knew that wouldn't happen. _I don't have anything else to write with..._

I licked my chops with my glossa, thinking, thinking... I noticed the Autobot picking up the chains. _I must think of something, quick!_

Pulling my helm back, I resisted his efforts, until he finally walked over to the machine that had been ticking near the wall. Pressing a button on it, a light-colored fluid ran through the clear line it was attached to. I watched the fluid's progress, then realized the line was attached... _to ME!_

I hissed angrily at the Autobot, before I began sinking into unconsciousness.

Once more the ticking noise invaded my processor, and I lifted my helm slowly. _At least now I have more time to think until the next feeding._

 _Feeding... Energon... Writing... energon, writing! Writing with Energon!_ I could reach my peds with my helm, but wouldn't be able to draw with my peds securely fastened to the floor, neither could I claw marks.

I bit into my glossa hard enough to draw Energon, then wrote the first symbol on the floor. Then the second. Once I ran out of places to write on the floor, I began on my parts of my frame that I could reach.

The Energon didn't work very well, running off my armor in streakes and pooling on the floor. My vision went static for a moment, and I realized I had used to much of my Energon. It continued to run out of my maw, and I couldn't hold my helm up right.

My vision staticed once more, then fritzed into heat-vision for a second. With it I saw the human. _With him there they wouldn't check on me!_

Not being able to roar with the chains around my half-open maw, I drew in a big breath, then let out a eerie wail.

Nothing happened, and my vision went black for the final time.

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

The Autobots were gathered around Fowler as he ranted about "pancaking mini-malls" and other things.

 _It was necassary!_ Wheeljack thought, putting away his swords after sharpening them. They had been here for a while now, and Wheeljack was getting quiet tired of this.

Tuning out the human's speech, he thought of other things. Like the Predacon for example. Strange one. Seemed to be scared of the chains.

He shrugged. Like he cared about a Predacon. He tuned his audios to the Predacon's room for a second, but didn't hear anything.

He turned back to examining his servos when he definitely heard something. He wasn't sure what it was, but he had heard it before. And it had come from the Predacon's room. He glanced at Ratchet.

The medic's armor was flat against his frame, and he turned his gaze from the Predacon's room to meet Wheeljack's optics.

They both turned to other team members, but none of them save Arcee seemed to have heard anything.

"I, uh, got to, check my... um..." Wheeljack cast desperatly for a excuse. "Pet! Um, yeah, pet..." He rushed down the hall, dimly aware of Fowler's yelling and Prime's soothing baritone.

He slammed the door open, dropping his sword as he took in the sight. Energon. Everywhere. All over the Predacon as well as the floor for a good area around it.

Arcee peered around him, then hollered for Ratchet, talking in Cybertronian. _"It's a mess Ratchet! Energon everywhere!"_

Ratchet barreled down the hall, knocking Wheeljack aside. _"Get Fowler out of here! He doesn't need to know about this."_

Wheeljack grabbed the complaining man, shoving him gently into the elevator. "Hey! What's going on? You can't do th-" The doors shut, and Wheeljack raced back. Ratchet was exmaining everything professionally.

"It's just her glossa. She bit it, and it's nearly coming off at the tip. Then she spread it everywhere. "

Bumblebee made a gasping noise. _"Why would she do that?!"_

"I don't know... I don't know."

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

 **A/N: Death by tongue bite! XD**

 **Please, R and R! I love seeing reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: That last chapter kinda ended weird... XD**

 **Swirlspot: Did I not clear up who was captured? Sorry... :P It was Darkflame... And Bumblebee was bought by Sam Witwicky, but that's in the movies. I'm doing the Transformers Prime TV series. So no Sam. And the leader in the movies (The semi truck) was Optimus Prime. He's leader of the Autobots in the TV show as well. (In fact, he's leader in basically everything Autobot. :)) And thanks... glad you love my stories! Autobots; Good. Decepticons; bad. :D**

 **Optimus Prime11: Glad you love it! That always makes me smile. :D I try! ;)**

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

 _A large mech sat on a red and black throne, facing another mech that was clearly a soldier of some sort._

 _The soldier was informing the mech on the throne of recent developments on the war between the Avian and Draconian war._

 _"-far reaching, and encompassed the northern camp, your Majesty." The soldier was saying, standing straight._

 _"Thank you, you are dismissed for the time being." The now-affirmed king waved his clawed servo, turning to the queen that sat on his right. "What do you think dear? Should we send more troops to help the northern camp?"_

 _The queen, a tall, stately light pink and grey femme, smiled softly. "The northern camp is not as critical as the sourthern, but it is still valuable. The Avain captain will slowly take out the less important ones until he has the majority of your Kingdom. It is much like the Decepticons' strategy, and I fear they may be taking note of the bots' endeavors."_

 _The king nodded. "I shall send another troop out to aid the northern camp."_

 _The queen grinned, showing fanged denta. "You may come out now, Fireflare."_

 _They waited a moment longer, then a fiery red-orange Predaconian slunk out from under a bench across the room. "How'dcha know I was there?"_

 _"I am a mother. I always know when a youngling is hiding nearby."_

 _The king chuckled softly at this. "Then how is it you don't know about the two hiding in the rafters?"_

 _The queen looked up, startled to see two youngling femmes waving down at her from above. "Hi mommy!" One squeaked, losing her balance._

 _The king stretched out a large servo and caught her easily. "Aww! I scratched my armor!" The youngling viewed her purple and black armor sadly. "Here, let me see.'' The queen took her daughter, and viewed the small scratch. "It's fine, it isn't very large."_

 _The elder femme slid down on a curtain, laughing. "Come on Fireflare, let's go play battle!"_

 _The two scampered away, the small purple-black one following swiftly. Grinning, the king and queen leaned together, watching their two children and their friend run off together._

 _"You're not going to let them go without punishment, are you?" The queen said, still smiling._

_"Of course not. No desserts for a month." The king said, still smiling as well._

 _The older femme stopped, her white-blue armor shining under the dull lights of the crystals in the small cavern._

 _"Ok, Starshine, you go over there and be carrier leading the troops. Fireflare, you can be captain of the Avian army. I'll be the warrior princess!"_

 _They stood in their places, holding thin crystals as swords. "Ready? Go!"_

 _They charged each other, whacking feebly. Starshine suddenly squealed, a large dark servo having reached out behind a crystal and grabbed her. She was stuffed into a small box, and the lid was shut._

 _"Hey!" Fireflare charged, only to be knocked aside harshly. He slumped to the floor. "Fireflare! Starshine!" The elder femme shrieked, not sure which to attempt to save first._

 _"Come here..." The kidnapper spoke with the harsh accent of a Avian. "Noooo!" She raced for the entrance, tripping over a crystal. It shone brighter, and she was stuffed into a box. "Help!" Her cry was muffled._

 _She panted, despite not having to breath. The box cramped tighter around her, and she shrieked. Suffocating... She pushed against the walls, and they seemed to close in..._

My optics snapped open, and I flailed against my restraints, pulling on them. They remained solid, but my tail however, was free. It lashed against a table, sending it flying with a great crash.

The too-bright lights blinded. **"Where am I?! Starshine!"** My tongue hurt when I spoke. Something was around my snout, and I strained to speak correctly, letting out a strangled roar.

"Hey! Hey! Come on, calm down! You're safe!" The voice suddenly came from my right, and my tail automaticly lashed toward it, spikes open.

"Whoah!" There was a crash, and I hunched,trying to stand. "Listen, Predacon! Calm down!"

I hissed, turning to the owner of the voice. It was the white Autobot. I tugged again at my chains. He held a placating servo out to me. "Come on, it's not that bad..." I moaned. The chain around my snout was!

I held my helm out to him, touching his servo to my chains. "Off? You want them... off?"

I nodded softly. "I can't... but you are calm now... swear you won't bite my servo off?"

 **"Of course."** He jerked his servo back an inch at my voice, so I settled on nodding again. Quickly unlatching the chains with the key, he stepped back quickly.

I opened my jaws wide, smacking them together serveral times to ease the ache away. My tongue was sore, and understandedly so.

Turning my helm, I looked to the chains around my peds, then to the Autobot, then back again. 

"Oh, no. Oh no! I am not taking off the rest of your chains!"

I moaned softly, feigning innocence. He sighed. "No. I can't, especially with only me and Ratchet here."

I sighed, huffing a stream of smoke from my olfactory sensors. He blinked. I stared at him. He stared back. Staring...

Right into the middle of his blue optic I stared, searching for anything that hinted to the brutality that the Decepticons claimed the Autobots did.

I saw sadness, deep sadness in his optics, carefully hidden by a veil of kindness, and sometimes, anger.

"Wheeljack!" The startled yell jerked us both from our staring, and I pulled my helm back, startled. He leaped back, staring at the owner of the yell.

It was the medic, Ratchet apparently, and he was holding a datapad. "What are you doing, exactly!? That's a Predacon, in case you didn't notice!"

I realised the white Autobot-Wheeljack, had been standing a servo's length away from me.

"I, um, uhhh..."

"Out! Go!"

"But, Doc..."

"Don't call me that!"

"She's nice... I know!"

"Yeah, and I'm a human!"

A wrench suddenly connected with Wheeljack's helm with a loud clank, and I winced. **"Oooh, that's looked like it hurt!"**

Wheeljack huffed, stomping from the room. Ratchet eyed my chainless snout. "How am I supposed to get them back on?"

I stretched my snout out, nosing the chains to his peds and waiting for him to put those hated things back on.

Which he did, and swiftly. I sighed, wrapping my tail around to cover my faceplates.

To earn the Autobots' trust, and eventuall freedom, would take a while.

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

 **Timeskip: Seven months later:**

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

I was now allowed free movement in 'my room' now, the Autobots having come to trust me relatively well.

A chain, however, remained around my chest and neck, chaining me to the back wall, just short of the doorway.

Wheeljack had placed himself as my caretaker, and had come twice a day to check on me. He would occasionally tell me what was happening; Arcee and Cliffjumper were doing something he called 'dating', and Bumblebee had tailended a human on the road and was in trouble with the earth authorities, and Ratchet had dented his helm in once more.

I enjoyed this, as it helped me get to know the Autobots better. I finished my writing I had been doing on the ground. The 'writing' was claw marks, spelling out random words I thought of.

It didn't work to try to write to the Autobots, for they didn't seem to understand my markings. The leader, however, seemed to be rather curious as to my markings, and would study them for a while, attempting to make sense of them.

I finished the loop signifying the end of a sentence, and looked at my marks. There were a lot; they covered the floor, and there were some on the walls.

The door suddenly banged open, making me jump. "Dragon!" Wheeljack had named me dragon, after a earthen mythilogical creature that closely resembled the Draconic Predaconian species.

"Prime says I can take you on a flight!"

It took a few moments for me to process this; then I roared happily, padding toward him and whipping my tail back and forth. 

"I know! But I have to ride on your back, and be ready with my swords (Or does Wheeljack have katanas?) just in case!" I churred, crouching down so he could undo the chain that was attached to a metal collar around my neck and chest.

Once it was undone, I eargerly followed Wheeljack out into the base. I was almost never out here, and the Autobots stood to the side and let me pass, even though there were a few weapons pointed at me.

I made sure to keep my tail-spikes down and helm down.

As we were walking through the tunnel, I slid my wing-compartments open, unfurling my blade-tipped wings in preparation.

Stepping outside, I was hit with a helm-ache. It wasn't as bad as some, for a strange reason, so I let Wheeljack climb on my back.

I shot into the air, letting a screech out. The wind whipped it away, and I dove through the clouds, doing ariel manuevers easily.

Wheeljack held on, whooping occasionally. As I kept flying, however, the helm aches kept getting progressively worse, until the nausea and double-vision hit.

I moaned, shaking my helm.

"Hey, Dragon, what's wrong?" I heard but did not pay attention to Wheeljack's voice, heading lower with intent to land.

"Come on, what's wrong?"

I lost altitude quickly, crash-landing near the base. I staggered, tripping and hitting the ground heavily. Wheeljack got off, and the helm-ache grew worse. I moaned again, standing slowly. I couldn't focus on Wheeljack, who was talking to the Autobots who had come out of the base when I had crashed.

I pawed weakly at my helm wincing when Ratchet said something. "Take her in..."

"Come, Dragon, let's go in the base."

I followed the pull at my collar, stumbling blindly. This had never happened at the Decepticon ship... they had to have something to do with it...

Turning, I raised my wings. "No! What are you doing?!" Several more pairs of servos grabbed me, pulling me toward the base.

I groaned, shrieking as the helm ache slammed through my helm.

I crumbled, taking someone down with me.

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

Ratchet watched as the other Autobots left the room, excluding Wheeljack, before turning to the inconscious Predacon.

"I don't understand. We were perfectly fine, then she just kinda... dropped." Wheeljack said frustradedly, pacing back and forth.

"Hmmm." Was Ratchet's only reply, as he scanned the Predacon for the second time. "I need her armor off. Wheeljack, start at the neck. I'll take her back."

As soon as the first piece of armor came off, they both gasped. Scars crisscrossed over the section that they had removed. Quickly taking off more, Wheeljack said, "They're everywhere! Poor thing..."

Ratchet growled. "They're recent. The Decepticons must have beaten her plenty to make her submit, as seeing she doesn't have the slave code like the male Predacon does."

Wheeljack clenched his servos, saying nothing.

"The scars aren't the problem however. I need to do a deep-frame scan." Soon his scanner bleeped, signifying it had found something out of the ordinary.

"Here." He pointed to a small disc inserted at the base of her helm. "It's this."

Wheeljack pulled it out, exmaining it curiously. "What's it do?"

"It receives a signal from somewhere, and in a certain range. As long as you stay inside the range, you are fine. Outside... it's a different story."

Wheeljack crushed it in his fist. "Not anymore."

"The Predacon must have been experiancing a lot more problems then I realised. Prehaps it's why she is ornery at times."

Wheeljack began snapping armor back into place, seeing the Predacon's tail twitch. "We're done here, right? Cause we're going out for another flight."

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

 **A/N: That chapter was... hmmm... good, what do you peeps think?**

 **Please, read and review!**

 **May StarClan guide your path!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Things will hopefully start to pick up these next chapters... :D**

 **Swirlspot: Yeah, the TV Show is called Transformers; Prime. And, of course, Megatron IS bad, but (Spoiler alert to some) Megatron turns good after being possesed by Unicron. Yeah, most writers have a signature-type thing that they all do at the end of their stories, maybe this could be mine? XD**  
 **The walls of the Autobot base are blocking signals, such as their spark-signatures, so it muted Darkflame's signal. She still got the signal, albeit very weakly. And why would I postpone? :) Reviews make me want to update faster :D**

 **Optimus Prime11: I am so flattered! Thank you so much! And don't envy, my first chapters were rather bad, at least in my Warriors story. And you should have seen my writing when I first started out, before I ever posted stuff on Fanfiction... One word, HORRIBLE! It's just practice and, of course, I grew older and learned how to actually spell XD**

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

 **Darkflame's P.O.V.**

I was woken by the faint thrumming of a helicopter flying awa **y.** Yawning widel **y,** I slowly lifted my helm, expecting a quick burst of pain through my helm as usual. It didn't come. I stood quickly. No nauseousness in my tanks like normal. Elated, I spun around, clicking my mandibles together softly.

Wheeljack entered the room, a smile on his lip components. "Hey girl, how do ya feel now?" He smacked my neck, and I churred. **"Much better, Autobot. You have clearly done something to take away the pain."**

He laughed, despite not knowing what I meant. "Maybe another flight is in order?"

I nodded. Crouching, I allowed him onto my back before exiting the room. I head straight to the small tunnel that led outside, going through it quickly. Once outside, I basked in the sunlight for a few moments before unfurling my large metallic wings.

With a short roar, I leaped into the air, dipping happily at Wheeljack's whoop. I pirouetted, twirling my wings gracefully around me.

I entered a large cloud, beating my wings quickly to stay in place. The cloud dispersed, and I dove helm-first toward the earth.

Wheeljack let out a long yell, which began to turn into a scream as I swooped up, barely a wing-length from the earth.

I chortled at him, clicking my mandibles together. "Aw, if you couldn't fly you'd scream too if you were plummeting toward hard ground!" Wheeljack said, kicking my side.

It didn't hurt.

I landed, shaking him off in fake irritation. Folding my wings away, I stared out across the plain.

 _The young femme was dumped roughly out of the sack, landing beside Fireflare and Starshine, who was whimpering._

 _"It's okay, come." The blue femme whispered comfortingly, pulling Starshine close. Fireflare kept nearby, guarding the two."Darkflame!" He whispered, motioning the older blue femme over. "Look!" He pointed at a Predaconian tail. And not just any Predaconian tail, a DRACONIAN tail._

 _"It must be the King's guard!" Fireflare whispered. "But Sire said he wouldn't make us have guard anymore!" Darkflame protested, watching as the tail was drawn silently behind a rock._

 _The Avians started their meal, not caring really what happened to the younglings chained to stakes nearby._

 _"Who cares if your Sire said that?! We're going to be rescued!" Fireflare whispered quietly, optics wide._

 _"True..."_

 _Darkflame said. "We should distract the Avians somehow, so the guard can come over here and rescue us."_

 _She pulled a small throwing dagger out of her subspace. "How good can you throw this?"_

 _"Pretty good." Fireflare said, grabbing it. He aimed at the Avian that seemed in charge. The dagger hurled through the air... and bounced off the thick armor._

 _Darkflame smacked her servo against her faceplates. "Seriously? Aim for the weaker parts!"_

 _Fireflare shrugged. "It worked, right?"_

 _The Avians were looking about perplexedly, before shrugging and going back to their meal. Darkflame readied her dagger._

 _"Wait!" Starshine suddenly said, who had been watching silently the whole time. "Maybe you should throw it past them, so they go look what it was."_

 _The two older ones looked at each, then groaned. "That would have been so much better!"_

 _Darkflame hurled the dagger, and it clattered loudly against the rocks opposite the Avians._

 _Most of them got up, weapons ready, and headed for the noise._

 _The three waited. A palace guard darted around the corner, slipping into their cove in the rocks. He easily broke the locks, and picked up both princesses. Fireflare followed closely behind as they escaped the camp._

 _"That was close" Starshine whispered, grinning widely at Darkflame. "Yes, it was."_

 _Darkflame leaped out of the rescuers arms once they were a safe distance away, transforming smoothly and flying into the air beside Fireflare._

 _"Hey, w-"_

I was jerked out of my memory loop by Wheeljack's shout. "Hey! Dragon! You okay up there?" I looked at the white Autobot, blinking slowly, until finally nodding.

 _If that was me... then I could transform, right?!_ I thought excitedly, grinning widely at Wheeljack. "Whoah, what's up?" He stepped back, wary of my strange behavior.

 _Transform! Transform!_ My plates shifted, then settled back into place. I growled, and my plates shifted again, only to settle back into place.

"You... you're trying to transform, aren't you?!" Wheeljack said excitedly, walking around me. I nodded, plates shifted again.

"Ok, it's like, you picture yourself changing shape in your helm, ok?"

I followed his advice, picturing every single little detail... I transformed, staring at my servos in wonder.

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

Wheeljack raced into the base, I following right behind him. I was back into my Predacon form, for we wanted to suprise the other Autobots.

"Quick! Everyone! Dragon has something AMAZING to show you!" Wheeljack hollered, as the Autobots gathered.

"Ok, ready girl?" Wheeljack said, backing up to leave me room in the already cramped base. I nodded. "Then go!"

I transformed slowly, watching the shock and awe on the faceplates around me. Bumblebee made a choking noise, and Ratchet's mouth was gaping open.

"Greetings, Autobots." I said, smiling softly at them.

"HOW. IN PRIMUS' NAME?!" Ratchet said, running over to examine me. He lifted my servo, spreading my clawed digits wide. "This... this is amazing!"

He pulled on my tail, noting carefully each detail.

"Could you always do this?" Optimus Prime asked, coming to my side. I shook my helm. "Yes, but I had forgotten. Spending many decades frozen in ice will do that to your memory files."

Arcee looked me up and down. I was much taller, a little taller then Optimus's helm. "Well, at least I'll get another femme in the base." She said drily.

I chuckled. "I shall do my best to be friends."

Nightsteel simply shook her head. "Imagine all the Decepticon secrets we could tell now!" Bulkhead nodded in agreement.

"I was not privy to much on the Nemesis, so I can not tell much. But I shall do my best." I said, turning a knowing orange optic onto Nightsteel.

She squirmed.

"First, I shall start when I first joined the Decepticons..."

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

 **A/N: Ahhh... who was suprised by this?! :D :D :D :D :D**

 **Probably no one, but, who knows?**

 **Hope ya enjoyed!**

 **May StarClan guide your path!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This has been great fun, and from the reviews, you have been all enjoying it as well!**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved, and followed!**

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

I faced Nightsteel, long-bladed sword in my servos, her twin short-bladed swords in hers.

Without saying a word, we both leaped into action, swords clashing together, sparks flying.

She attacked from two places at once, one sword slashing down from above and the other stabbing upwards toward my tanks. I grasped the lower sword in my servo, ignoring the Energon that seeped from the cut it made, and with my sword I knocked her first one away.

Her sword still in my grasp, I yanked it free, using her own weapon against her. Nightsteel grunted under the strain of holding my swords up, with me bearing down on top of her.

Wheeljack, who was passing by, said, "I expected more, Darkflame."

I grunted, shoving down with all my strength, easily knocking Nightsteel down. I held my sword point to her neck, calling out to Wheeljack's back; "Then come and spar with me, if you think I can do more."

Wheeljack turned half-way. "I would, ya know, but we're expecting a visit from Fowler, and I want to be out of here when that happens."

"Who is this... Foul Man?" I asked, letting Nightsteel back and tossing her sword to her. She yelped, leaping to the side to avoid being pierced with the blade.

Wheeljack chuckled. "A human who thinks he's greater than he actually is."

I grinned softly. "Sounds like one Seeker I know of."

He let out a laugh. "Ha! Starscream, I bet. Say... Fowler doesn't know of our most recent addition to our ranks... want to play a prank?"

-Timeskip: Few hours later-

I stood near Optimus in bot mode, speaking softly as I kept track of the Foul Man's process.

"He is currently two miles away." I told Wheeljack, turning back to the Prime and telling him of the Nemesis.

Wheeljack chuckled at my words, rubbing his servos together gleefully like a naughty sparkling. "This is gonna be good!"

Optimus looked at me in question. "What is?"

"Wheeljack asked me to join him in what he called a prank on this Foul Man." I replied, but from Wheeljack's choked expression I probably should have said something else. "I-It's not even really a prank, per se..." Wheeljack said nervously, giving me a glare.

"And what would this prank be?" Optimus asked, laughter in his optics.

I explained, just as the Foul Man landed on the roof with his helicopter. "He is here."

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

Fowler waited impatiently as the elevator rumbled downwards. The Autobots had once again been rather reckless, why couldn't those aliens go to some other planet to fight on, like Mars?

The elevator dinged, the door squeaking as it slid open. The base was dark. Empty. "PRIME?!" Fowler bellowed. It echoed slightly. "If you have all gone out to... pancake another minimall!..."

Fowler stomped out into the main area of the human-sized platform, peering around. The elevator behind slid shut. He began to notice the claws marks. They decorated the floor and walls, and faintly glowing Energon was everywhere.

He gulped, beginning to back slowly up. "Going somewhere?" The smooth femine voice, purely alien, behind said, and he whirled, facing a sharp-teethed grinning Cybertronian.

"Uh... since when did you join the team?" Fowler asked nervously. He sorely wished that signals could reach inside the base as of that moment.

"Hmm, not long ago... I enjoyed the team..." The femme licked her lips, bringing her clawed hand closer to him.

"I've always wondered how humans taste..."

Fowler let out a squeak, frozen in place. He hadn't been in any action for so long, and now he was regretting it...

The femme transformed into a purely terrifying dragon-like beast. It roared, and Fowler screamed. A high-pitched, girly scream.

The dragon transformed again as the lights flickered on, the claw marks and Energon disappearing as they did.

Fowler looked around, confused. "W-what?" The femme laughed. "I am Darkflame, pleased to meet you, Foul Man."

The rest of the Autobots walked out from various places, whole and unharmed. "You took that a bit more farther then you had said, Darkflame." Prime said rather sternly, but anyone could see the laughter in his eyes.

Fowler scowled. "You bots do realise you have a Predacon in your midst?"

"Of course!" Wheeljack laughed, smacking Darkflame on the back. "She's a good addition, eh Fowler?"

Wheeljack pulled a small orb out of his subspace, a screen flickering to life above it. On the screen played Fowler's reaction.

His startled face screamed over and over. "Alright, that's enough!" Ratchet said, much to Fowler's relief, as he grabbed it away.

"Hey!" Wheeljack complained.

"I hope I did not scare you too much, Foul Man." Darkflame said, poking him gently.

"Ow! You didn't. I knew it was all a prank the whole time... and it's FOWLER."

"Of course," Darkflame said. She turned to Wheeljack. "By the way, I have another holographic image projector of the Foul Man's reaction for you."

Fowler scowled. This would suck.

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

 **A/N: Fowler has always been a rather bratty charactar for me XD**

 **May StarClan light your path!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, I kept seeing the reviews for this story and it made me want to update :)**

 **Plus, one of my good friends Lightningstripe really likes this story, so I'm kinda updating it for her as well :D**

 **Swirlspot: (Reply to Chap 8 and 9 reviews) I would never postpone a chapter unless an emergency came up... So no worries on that! Emergencies as in, idk, wifi not working or a vacation or something... lol Yes, the Predacons CAN transform, although they are taller and more beast-like then both Autobots and Decepticons. I like dem :D Yas, Nightsteel is my OC, but my sis helped me pick the name out. And Darkflame resembles Predaking. A lot. Sorry if that was rather confusing. I kinda made so there are different types of Predacons, like the Draconic ones, the ones that look like Predaking, and Avians, ones that resemble Griffins/Birds, and Aquatics, they resemble sea creatures and so on and so forth...**

 **Optimus Prime11: Prime is actually warming up to her rather fast, but it's mostly because the Matrix (In my opinion not really sure if it's true or not) tells him that she's not bad. Or something. Idk. Anyhoo, I have someone else planned for Darkflame. Her and whoever I have planned for her along with Nightsteel and Knock Out are the only ships in this story. Unless I decide to do another one, which is unlikely. And I'm glad you and your sister like my story! :D**

 **Guest: Wheeljack and her will be nothing more then friends, though. :) And I don't think I'll add Ultra Magnus, I never really liked him :P Sorry if ya wanted to see him!**

 **Whoo! Those were some LONG replies! ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

 **Darkflame's P.O.V.**

I basked in the warm sun on top of the base, wings spread out flat to further absorb the sun's rays. I hadn't been able to go out on any missions yet, but I did not mind all too much.

It was nice to slow down a bit. I sparred daily, however, with the Autobots. Not all of them, just one or two a day. I was most comfortable in my beast form, and so I stayed in beast form most of the time.

I shifted slightly, then turned over completely, letting my tail hang over the edge. _I should really do something._

I sat up, taking in a deep breath. I filtered through the smells and caught a fresh one. Nightsteel. She had not gone on the mission with the others, instead saying she wanted to scout a region to the north.

Suspiciously, I easily followed her scent into the middle of the desert. She turned right, heading into the forest. Her scent changed slightly, and I knew she had transformed to easier fit between the tree trunks.

It was harder to follow her scent through the trees, with the organic life and scent covering hers effectively. I snarled.

The scent finally led out of the forest down a little-used dirt road. I recognised this place.

Entering the familiar canyon with the vine-treebranch dome, I looked at the spot where Nightsteel and Knock-Out had met. I stood where I had before, disguised in the tall trees. Nightsteel was indeed there, sitting quietly on the ground.

 _She's waiting for Knock-Out._ I thought grimly, settling down to wait. I didn't have to wait long, for Knock-Out soon came racing into the dome. Nightsteel stood, happiness written over her features. The happiness quickly disappeared, however, when Knock-Out pointed his saw at her.

She backed a step away from the rediculios weapon. "K-Knock-Out?" She said softly, tears brimming in her optics.

''You betrayed me!" He hissed, red optics narrowing sharply.

"No! It was all fake! I would never betray you!" She said softly, taking a step closer.

"Yes! You took our Predacon!"

"For the Autobots!"

"It's all about the Autobots, isn't it?!"

"NO! It's about us!"

"Then prove it! Join the Decepticons!"

"I can't! Why can't you join the Autobots!"

"I can't either!"

"Knock-Out... why are we fighting? We were fine before!"

"But I don't want to hide this! I want YOU, Nightsteel, to be my sparkmate!"

"Maybe... maybe after the war?"

"What if there is no AFTER?"

"Then... then..."

Nightsteel began sobbing, and Knock-Out instantly gasped, putting his saw away and holding her tightly against him. "There, there." He said, rubbing his servo on her back plates. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." She said, wiping her tears away.

I silently took a picture.

"Let's just go back to how we were, okay?" He said softly. "Let's." Nightsteel agreed.

I let out a rumbling churr, stepping from my hiding place.

They both gaped at me. "You brought a Predacon?!" Knock-Out asked incrediously.

"Please don't tell!" Nightsteel begged, holding a servo out at me.

"What? She's a Predacon! She can't-"

I transformed, taking another picture of Knock-Out's astonished faceplates. "Yes I can." I said, grinning.

"But, Darkflame, you wouldn't!" Nightsteel said, walking toward me. "Maybe." I replied. "But wait-" Knock-Out mumbled.

"But the Autobots would never believe you, would they?" Nightsteel said, realizing this and beginning to smile. "They would never believe, that Nightsteel and Knock-Out, hated enemies, are actually in love! Especially from a Predacon and a ex-Decepticon besides!" She smirked at me.

I smirked back. "Wrong." I pulled up the picture of them hugging on the holo-pad.

I put it away. "But, I shall keep this a secret for now, until it may serve a purpose."

Turning to go, I transformed, breathing a small flame ahead of me as I stalked out. I flew swiftly over the tree-tops, glad I didn't have to push my way through them after a Autobot's scent.

Landing outside the base, I transformed and walked in. Everyone looked at me. "Where have you been?!" Wheeljack was the first to break the silence, hurrying over to smack my upper arm.

"Out." I answered, grabbing an Energon cystal and taking a chunk out of it. Ratchet growled softly at the crunch noises.

"Would you like to inform us as to where you were?" Optimus asked.

"Tracking down some prey." A loud clatter distracted everyone from my words. Nightsteel grinned sheepishly from the floor. "I-I tripped..."

"Predacons eat organic food?" Ratchet asked, suprise on his faceplates. "No, but I enjoy watching them." I said, interally panicking.

"Then why did you call them prey? Do you kill them for sport?" Arcee asked, folding her arms and staring at me. "My apologies, I did not mean to intend for it to seem like I am a killer for fun. It is just that all Predacons view entities smaller and weaker then them as prey, no matter who and what they are."

"Even us?" Bulkhead asked, and I winced. _Stupid! You and your big mouth!_

"Not you, of course, I consider you all as friends." I shrugged. "I don't know how to explain very well."

The 'bots seemed to accept this for the time being, but a few suspicious glanced were sent my way more then once. I retired to my room for some recharge. I viewed the picture of Nightsteel and Knock-Out again. Would I really turn them in?

Is this what a Autobot does?

No one's P.O.V.

"Optimus. Come here for a moment." Ratchet said, staring intently at his data-pad. The leader walked over, quickly taking in the pictures on the data-pad.

It was the pictures of Darkflame's Energon when she had cut her glossa, and spread her own energon about the room.

"I was curious as to why she did this, so I studied the smears, then realized they are runes. I was curious about these markings, so I researched them. It turns out they are an ancient language used by the royal Predacons. Most specifically, the Draconic dynasty. That made me extremely curious, so I kept on with my research. There wasn't much to go on, since most of Cybertronian history was lost along with Cybertron, but I found this."

Ratchet swiped through his data-pad. "It turns out that the remaining Draconic princess is searching for her older sibling, whether or not it's mech or femme it does not say, but she wants to find him or her, and for what reason, I do not know."

Prime, who had remained silent throughout the whole thing, frowned thoughtfully. "I think it best we keep this a secret from Darkflame for the time being. She may not be the missing heir, but I think it wise to not spread this about for now."

Ratchet nodded. He pass-coded the data-pad and tucked it into his sub-space. "I shall go recharge now, see you in the morning."

He stepped from the room, leaving the Prime to his thoughts. _What would happen if Darkflame was the missing heir? Would she leave, or stay?_

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

 **A/N: Ok, thought inducing. :D**

 **Hope y'all have enjoyed, expect another chapter for my Warriors story soon!**

 **May StarClan light your path!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

 **Swirlspot: The Autobots' actually all made the plan to capture Darkflame, but they wanted to catch 'a' Predacon. Nightsteel was just the Autobot who volunteered to stay behind and tell Ratchet when they got Darkflame. They were hoping to catch her, of course. :) And they don't suspect because Nightsteel and Knock-Out pretend to despise each other. She (Darkflame) is looking for Fireflare, or at least, she was until she was frozen... And you guessed it! I didn't think that would happen XD Fireflare died, the Decepticons found his remains and cloned him. But Predaking doesn't have Fireflare's memories, so... yeah... that may not be good for poor Darkflame! And, the two Predacons weren't sparkmates yet, they were the equivilent of boyfriend and girlfriend. :) Sorry for being so confusing! Lol XD**

 **Seeker3: Thanks! Glad you like it. I personally thought it was exccessive, despite me being the one who wrote it :D Great! Thanks again!**

 **And, look! I got the linebreak! :D**

* * *

 **Darkflame's P.O.V.**

* * *

Ratchet and I watched as the Autobots squared off against the Decepticons once more. The team was slowly being seperated by the numerous drones, and Bulkhead was backed up against a rock fissure, fending of the Vehicons that mindlessly fought him. I heard Predaking's angry cry just as he landed in Bulkhead's view, crushing a few unfortunate drones that couldn't get out of his way fast enough.

 **::I need backup!::** Bulkhead commed, diving to the side as Predaking's large claws slashed the rock behind him. Ratchet swore angrily. "The rest of the Autobots are held up as well!" The medic turned toward me. "Go. The Autobots need the backup."

Stunned, I stared at the medic for a moment, hesitating only a brief moment before dashing through, my sword clutched in my servos.

My senses were stunned at the cacophony of sounds, smells, and sight of pure bloodshed. _This... this is..._ My thoughts were interrupted by Bulkhead's blaster shots. I sliced my way through the crowds of drones, heading to Bulkhead's aid. Smacking the broad side of my sword against Predaking's side, I drew his attention away from the green Autobot. **"Predaking. We need to fight, but draw your blows. I do not intend to kill the only other Predacon."**

The large male Predacon growled in surprise. **"What is this? You look like.. Darkflame? Is that you?"**

I merely chuckled, noticing a Seeker veer off his course, and head in my direction. I wasted no time and transformed, blasting white-hot flames at Predaking.

He roared in suprise, stumbling back. **"You can transform!"** He ducked under my next barrage. **"All Predacons can transform!"** I replied, twirling under his slashing peds. I transformed again, pulling my sword from its sheath across my back. Leaping atop his back, I slashed with my sword, hard enough to draw Energon, but light enough it did no harm.

He rolled, knocking me off. I stood, but his tail knocked me down. I grunted, grasping after my sword that spun away. **"Watch it!"** I snarled, kicking away a group of five drones that swarmed around me.

I snarled, transforming once more. **"Predaking! Hold your blows. I have no wish to mortally wound the only other Predacon!"**

 **"My apologies."** He said, shoving my spiked tail aside. A high-pitched scream alerted the battlefield to a missile being launched, and I looked up at the Seeker that had been flying about our heads.

 **"Darkflame! Move!"** Predaking shoved me, but he was to late. The missile from the Seeker, no doubt Starscream, exploded under us both, throwing us apart.

My tanks felt on fire, as if they had been blasted open. I groaned, trying to get up as Starscream approached. "You filthy beast! You dare join the Autobots!" Starscream had strange armor on, that covered his entire frame. It looked thick, and I wondered if I could penetrate it with my flames.

"Ah, I see you're eyeing my new armor! It was forged by a Prime. No way you're ever getting past it, slagger!"

I transformed, tears filling my optics at the pain. "It's ugly. It proves what a coward you are. You cannot stand against a lone Autobot even."

Starscream's suprise at my transform quickly melted away. "What?!"

"Fragger. Slagger. Glitch. Aft. Rapunger. Wimp. Sparkling. What else would you like to be called?"

The mech's screech hurt my audios. "You shall regret that! How about disarming you!"

He kicked my stomach-plates, and I curled up at the pain. He forced my helm back, opening my mouth and finding the four denta that held my acid. He shot them loose, yanking them out, ignoring my cries of pain.

 _That armor is too much! I can't-"_

I cut my thoughts off, watching as Starscream subspaced the fangs. He turned towards me."I shall finish you off!"

I raised my helm, determined that this mech wouldn't see fear in my optics.. Starscream charged his blaster, when suddenly a Predacon landed on him from above. The golden Draconian roared, acid spilling from his maw.

Green fire infused with acid blasted amongst the ranks, decimating hordes of the drones.

He stopped, transforming and motioning for me to do the same. I did, albeit painfully enough I almost slipped into stasis. He picked me up, carrying me over to a ground bridge that appeared.

He stalked through, tail swaying behind him. I recognised the Autobot's voices that immediatly morphed into shouts and blaster whirring.

The Predaconian language fell upon my audios, and I was layed gently upon the ground.

 **"Come, Predaconian, you must translate for me. The Autobots can not understand my speech."**

I cracked an optic open, listening to his words.

 **"I am Dunebreaker, I come in peace searching for Predaconians. More specifically, Draconians. I was merely helping the femme. I could not get the mech, however, but he was less hurt than this one here."**

I translated, stuttering over the Cybertronian words in my pain. The golden Predacon began again, but my audios fritzed, and I could not understand his speech.

The Autobots clammored, but I must have fallen into stasis, for the room went black, and peacefully silent.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you've enjoyed!**

 **Btw, I came back to this chapter and redid A LOT of it. At the beginning I got the POVs mixed up, and I saw several things I DID NOT like, so I kinda rewrote 85% percent. :D  
Hope ya like the new version!**

 **May StarClan guide your path!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** **Gonna go swimming today... :D Can barely wait!**

 **Swirlspot: Who do you think were siblings? There are no families in here, except during flashbacks. :) I enjoy answering questions, so feel free to fire em at meh!**

* * *

 **Darkflame's P.O.V.**

 **Scanning system: Injuries to the stomach plating, mouth, chassis, faceplates, neck, right side,-**

 **Scanning surroundings: Medbay. Seven Cybertronian spark signatures detected. One Predaconian spark signature detected.**

 _Predaconian?_

I forced my systems to online, not giving them a chance to online at a proper speed. As soon as my optics opened I purged what little Energon remained all over the medbay's floor.

 _Ratchet's not going to like that..._ I thought, letting my helm rest back on the berth. Ratchet's pedsteps hurried over, and I shut my optics with a groan.

"Darkflame!" He didn't say anything else, however, merely scanned me and brought Bumblebee over to clean up my mess.

I felt my faceplates turn blue with embarassment. I tried to mumble 'sorry', but my lip components refused to move correctly.

"I've drugged your system."

I arched a eyeridge in a question. "In case you haven't noticed your stomach plates are blown wide open."

Surprised, I glanced down. My midriff was covered in a blue-stained cover, and I could see the Energon seeping through on the one edge.

A twinge of pain made me sigh. _Why is it I'm almost always in the medbay?_

Heavy pedsteps entered the medbay, and I cracked open a optic that I wasn't aware had closed. The tall, golden Predaconian stood at the doorway, green optics twinkling.

 **"It appears this isn't the first time you've ended up in the medbay."** He said, his wide grin proudly displaying his fangs. **"I am Dunebreaker, Head Commander of the Princess' royal army!"**

I rolled my optics. _That's nice. Does it look like I'm in the mood to talk?_

Dunebreaker huffed. **"I was searching this mudball of a planet in case any Predacons would have decided to rest here for the time being when I discovered two of them mid-battle! You were obviously on opposing sides, but didn't want to hurt each other, it seemed. That pesky Seeker forced my hand, however, and I was obliged to show myself."**

I rolled my optics again. This mech seemed to enjoy his story-telling. Going by the tingling in my stomach plate region, I could tell the drug was wearing off.

 **"The Princess is also looking for the rightful heir to the throne. She doesn't want to lead, apparently, so she's looking for her older kin."**

 **"'y sure iss not you?"** I managed, feeling Ratchet's hot glare at my words. **"'Cause ya seem** _ **hillflem**_ **enou' ta be one"**

Dunebreaker hesitated for a moment, faceplates stony. Then he broke into a wide grin a laughed. Loudly. **"I like you!"** He said, nodding to Ratchet. **"This one is humourous, is she not?"**

Ratchet scowled. "Can't you speak Cybertronian like Darkflame? In case you haven't noticed, I can't understand your language!"

Dunebreaker shrugged, features falling into solemness. **"This one doesn't know a joke when he sees one, does he?"**

I blinked affirmatively, then said, **"I'll teach ya to say somethin'..."**

Dunebreaker blinked, then faced Ratchet. "I enjoyed a nice meal when I first came. Those tiny, fleshy organics that run on two legs? Delicious!"

Ratchet sputtered, optics wide. "You ate HUMANS?! And you CAN speak Cybertronian!"

Dunebreaker howled at Ratchet's face. **"You are my favorite!"** He told me. **"What are the**

 **'humans' anyway?"**

 **"They are not as intell'gent as us, but they have... sparks."**

Ratchet scowled. "You two could be conspiring, and we wouldn't know it."

I grinned weakly, glad the drug was wearing off, even though the pain was returning. "Ratch, it was a joke."

The medic scowled, harder if that were possible. "I didn't like it! Next time I'll throw a wrench at both of you, even if YOU," He pointed at my prone frame. "Are still incapacitated!"

Dunebreaker, despite not understanding Cybertronian, took Ratchet's scowling face and menancing tone to be a threat against his 'favorite.' He stepped forward, placing his frame between mine, a low growl rumbling in his throat.

Ratchet's face went slack for a moment, then he was right back to scowling, this time pulling a wrench out of his subspace. "Back off!"

The gold Predacon snarled in reply, snapping his fanged denta together.

 **"Dune', no! He wasn't-errgh!"** The drug was wearing off faster now, and the pain was coming at me in full force. **"Threatening!"**

Dunebreaker turned his broad back on Ratchet, concern written over his features. **"What's wrong? Is that medic hurting you?"**

 **"How?!"** I spat, noticed optics turning our way from outside the medbay.

Ratchet began to walk around the berth so he could reach me, but Dunebreaker stood in his way. "Move! I need to get to Darkflame so I may administer more meds!"

 **"D-Dune... move.."** The pain was like fire racing through me, and I clenched my denta in a effort not to cry out or move.

Ratchet growled with frustration, smacking his wrench on Dunebreaker's back. The blow went totally unnoticed, and Ratchet called for Optimus. "Take this Predaconian OUT! He is disrupting the medbay, not to mention keeping me from giving Darkflame more meds! She is in PAIN!"

The Prime's optics seemed to bore into Dunebreaker, and the Predacon, recognising an authority, stood straighter and bowed slightly. "Dunebreaker, I am afraid I am going to have to ask you to remove yourself from the medbay." He pointed out into the base.

I closed my optics, blocking out the near-silent arguement that broke out at my berthside.

The pain was now in waves, and I knew it would not be long before I began crying in pain. Static danced across my vision, and I wasn't aware I was writhing on the berth until servos clamped down on my appendages, holding me in place.

My tail smacked someone, and there was a curse that was drowned out by static.

Stasis overwhelmed me, and I sunk into the darkness, the pain following me for a short ways before retreating.

* * *

Wheeljack's servos grasped his short sword, as if determined to strangle it. He kept his eyes on Darkflame, mostly hidden behind Dunebreaker's large-aft frame. She was trembling ever-so-slightly,tears tracing their way down her faceplates.

Grunting, Wheeljack sheathed his sword and started for the medbay, just as Darkflame began her writhing. Her tail hit Dunebreaker's backplates, and he instantly turned, laying one massive arm across her chassis to hold her in place, the other holding her servos together to keep them from clawing his faceplates.

 _It'd serve the fragger right, though!_ Wheeljack thought, darting into the room and grasping at her tail. It smacked his face, and he swore, grabbing it firmly and holding it to his side. More bots were holding her down, grabbing her peds, servos, helm. Dunebreaker silently held her sides, keeping her pressed against the berth.

Darkflame's screams ripped through the air, the pain even greater for her with all of us holding her and aggravating her wounds.

"Hold her more still!" Ratchet ordered, two large needles grasped in each servo. "We can't!  
Arcee said, grunting as she held Darkflame's jaws shut.

Dunebreaker snarled, bundling her up in his arms and holding her tightly to his chassis. Immobolized, Ratchet quickly injected her, then ordered Dunebreaker to set her back down.

Dunebreaker complied, and as he did so, Wheeljack noticed Darkflame's servos. They were bleeding, having been clenched so hard she had made herself bleed.

Ratchet quietly changed her bandages, including her servos. Wheeljack settled down on a chair nearby, determined to be with her next time she woke up.

Dunebreaker apparently had the same idea, for he settled down onto the floor. Wheeljack glared at him. "It's your fault. If you hadn't kept Ratchet from her, she wouldn't have gone through this."

The golden Predacon, while not understanding Wheeljack's words, understood the tone. He nodded, rather sorrowfully, standing and leaving the medbay.

Ignoring the twinge in his spark at his words, Wheeljack rested a servo on Darkflame's red helm. He noticed the numerous scratches that had peeled the red paint back, exposing light blue beneath. _Interesting._

Idly, Wheeljack began lightly scratching at her shoulder, peeling the bright red paint back to expose a nice, light blue underneath.

He continued at it for a while longer, until recharge claimed him. When Ratchet entered the room a while later, he grinned and took a picture of Wheeljack. _This will be a good thing to pass around when Wheeljack gets irritable._

The medic thought, placing two full syringes nearby.

 _Very good indeed!_

* * *

 **A/N: Next chappie, we'll have some more flashbacks!**

 **May StarClan light your path!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ok, SORRY for not updating last week, but complications had arisen... so... ya... hopefully, ya'll be satisfied with these chapters!**

 **ThePegasusDevice: They're still working on it, and yes! She will be VERY happy! Awww, glad you love it so! And, Darkflame doesn't know she's royalty yet, neither does anyone else save Optimus and Ratchet. They haven't told anyone, and Dunebreaker is just looking for stray Predacons who may be the lost heir. :) (Btw, LOVE YOUR NAME!)**

 **Optimus Prime 11: The fangs may or may not come back... probably may not. Thanks! I'm still working on the ending, just kinda making it up as I go O.O (DON'T TELL ANYONE!)**

 **NordicAutobotGirl: A new fan! YAY! I always get confused on whether penguins live in the Arctic, Antarctic, or South Pole or whatever. :P So, I'll have to fix that. :NEXT REVIEW: Darkflame is a kinda good Predacon XD Yeah, she needs help. Like me. I need professional help. :D Nvm, getting off track. Next time she has a flashback, it will be labeled flashback. LOL Dunebreaker comes from a totally different species and such, so he's going to act a bit different in some things. SPOILER ALERT! Darkflame dies at the end! Just kidding, I would never kill off my main character! XD And, while it would be a good, humilating way for Megatron to go, that's not how it ends for the pain-in-the-aft Decepticon leader known as Megatron!**

 **Now, ONWARDS MY FRIENDS!**

* * *

DARKFLAME'S P.O.V.

I once again onlined slowly, systems booting up with a near silent whirring. I kept my optics closed for a moment after fully onlining, using my other senses to probe the rooms around me, doing the medbay last. Everyone was in their berths recharging, save for two; Dunebreaker and Wheeljack. Dunebreaker was curled around my berth, hulking body on the left side, in beast mode. Wheeljack was on the right, flakes of red paint crusting his digits. I blinked slowly in suprise, content to lay there until the pain meds began to wear off.

Jostling Wheeljack's helm, I whispered; "Wake up. I need more pain meds." Wheeljack moaned and mumbled something about five more, then fell back asleep. I hissed, clenching my fist to keep from letting any noise out. My claws pricked at my palm, and I brought my elbow up and whacked Wheeljack's helm.

The metal sound echoed faintly, waking Dunebreaker up in the process. "What the frag did'ja do that for, Darkflame!" Wheeljack said, rubbing the slight dent in. "You needed to wake up. I did it the best and fastest way." I replied.

Dunebreaker chuckled, green optics gleaming. **"However, I would have done Dunebreaker, but he wasn't close enough."** Repeating it then in Cybertronian. The golden Predacon's chuckles quieted. It was Wheeljack's turn to laugh now, and he did, albeit quietly as not to wake the other Autobots. **"Why did you wake us up?"** Dunebreaker asked curiously. **"Not for our lovely conversations, I hope."**

"No." I tried to keep my faceplates bland. "The pain meds are running out. Get Ratchet." Wheeljack immediatly scurried away, and I repeated my scentence in the Beast language. Dunebreaker immediately transformed, stepping as close as he could. Wheeljack returned just then, and when he saw us, his faceplates tightened. Ratchet shoved past him, picking up the large needle that lay beside my berth.

Wheeljack grasped hold of my sky-blue arm, and I- _Sky-blue?!_ The blue paint was littered with red flecks and scratches, no doubt Wheeljack scraping the red off. Joy surged in my spark, and I didn't notice the needle at all. The pain meds took hold slowly, and I needed to ask Wheeljack a question before I fell back asleep. "Di' you do thisss?" I asked, waving my blue arm in the air.

He nodded. "Hope you don't mind."

"I love it." I said, and he smiled. "Go to sleep now, I'll be here when you wake up."

* * *

 **PREDAKING'S P.O.V.**

I was worried sick for Darkflame. Last time I had seen her, she was laying in the middle of the battlefield, stomach plating blasted upon, leaking Energon from her mouth. Didn't Energon from the mouth mean there was internal leaking?

Perhaps she could be dead... I shook the thought away. NO! She could NOT be dead! I snarled, swiping at the nearest object. The slash marks I made on the wall of my 'kennel' blended in with the countless others already there, from both the past and now.

I slipped out of my kennel and entered hers, breathing in her stale and fading scent. Don't leave me, Darkflame... The femme was an enigma, and I wanted to find out more about her. It would require leaving the Nemesis, and I couldn't, at least, not for long. My slave coding wouldn't allow it.

I exited her kennel, letting my tail drag in a very bored way. I would go find her. The golden Predacon that had taken her through the Autobot's portal would take care of her, right?

Worried, I began to pace. From my spark a strange feeling suddenly began to grow, welling up throughout my frame. I was dimly aware of sparks, then I collapsed into blackness.

 _Predaking's dream:_

 _I was floating softly in midair, wings folded delicately behind me. I was in a large, spacious hallway that seemed designed for Predacons, and, oddly, it rang with a sense of rightness and familiarness in my spark._

 _Transforming, I remained floating in the air without the help of any wings. How odd... I thought, glancing both ways up the hall. Two someones were walking towards me from the right, talking quietly._

 _I instantly recognized the one on the right; ME! In wonder, I floated in front of myself, fully expecting them to stop and exclaim in surprise, but they didn't. They went THROUGH me. The chills ran up and down my spinal struts, and I shivered, growling fearfully._

 _Instead of flying away or remaining in place, I floated after the two, intending on listening on their conversation. But the two were conversing in a Beast language I knew nothing of._

 _I took a good look at the second Predacon. It was Darkflame! She was younger, here, and was in her familiar old sky blue paint instead of the awful optic searing red. I took a closer look at myself. I was younger as well. But this was impossible! I was never here, I had never met Darkflame before!_

 _Confused, I snarled, stumbling against a wall. I passed straight through it, giving myself another set of chills._

 _Even more confused, if it were possible, I held my helm. Shaking it, I glanced up. My jaw dropped in amazement, as I viewed the bustling city before me. Predacons, all Draconian, flew and walked about. There were sparklings, and elders. They all seemed happy. There was a military base at the far edge, some distance away from the main cities walls. Tiny specks that were the army sparred together, and, interested, I floated towards them._

 _I was almost there, when my spark suddenly felt like it was being ripped in two. I screamed in agony, clutching at my chest plates. My sight suddenly fritzed, and I was viewing the Decepticons' medbay. It flashed back to the beautiful city, then the medbay. I was suddenly pulled down, down, down into darkness._

I leaped awake, snarling viciously. Knock Out leaped back, servos in the air. "SOR-RY! Just trying to help!" I stopped. We sat for a moment in silence, then Knock Out stepped close. "So... can you transform like the female Predacon?" I shrugged as best I could. _Could I?_

 _How does one transform?_ I shrugged again, standing to walk out of the medbay. Knock Out didn't stop me, and I glanced back at him as I walked out. He was sitting by his berth, a depressed look on his face. His optics were opaque, as if he was lost in thought.

I shrugged for the third time, turning and leaving the strange mech to his wonderings.

* * *

 _Nightsteel... come back... I need you!_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_ For a moment, I thought I was going to lose my entire chapter to a fuzzy wifi connection! Wheooh!**

 **I WAS going to update my other stories as well, but I'm going to wait until my connection's a bit more stable. Wouldn't want to lose anything!**

 **Till next time!**

 **May StarClan light your path!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for the late chapter! Surprise vacation.**

 **NordicAutobotGirl: Yes... he's nice... I've always liked him, so, he's a pretty good guy in my story. :D And I'm glad you get Predaking's connection with his past self... creepy is a good thing, at least to me!**

 **Marf.**

* * *

Darkflame's P.O.V. - Four human months later -

I lay on the berth, left servo draped off the side. I swung it slowly in boredom, listening to the empty _'tick tick tick'_ of the small earth clock Agent Fowler insisted on keeping around.

Once more, the base was empty, save for Ratchet, and the bots had gone on another mission. Dunebreaker had returned to his 'royal army' that may or may not have existed, but he would return in a few cycles. My vents sighed, and I swung my servo harder. It smacked into the underside of the berth, and I yelped, causing Ratchet to jump and curse.

"Frag it, Darkflame!" The small machine the medic held in his servos sparked and whined despondently. I murmured sorry, beginning to swing my hand again, careful to keep it low enough that there would be no more banging, yelping, or cursing. _On the other hand, there was actually something going for a few kliks that was interesting! Should I do it again?_ I tossed the consequences about in my mind for a moment, before deciding a wrench to the helm was too much for a little bit of fun.

 _What now?..._ I swung my legs off the berth silently, biting my lip component at the pain that wormed its way through the meds. Standing slowly, I shuffled as quietly as possible towards Ratchet, hunched over slightly to keep from stretching my wound open again. Ratchet muttered something to himself, turning slightly to better reach a small tool. I froze, hoping he hadn't seen me out of the corner of his optic.

He hadn't.

I resumed my slow pace, reaching his right side quickly. I waited for a moment, then said loudly, "What are you doing?" Ratchet fairly screamed, sending his little machine and tools flying. The machine smashed against the floor, and I watched it with unblinking optics before turning to the angry medic.

"WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING?! And standing up no less!" Ratchet shouted, grasping my arm and tugging me towards the berth. "I was bored. Can I go outside the base?"

"NO! You are never leaving that medbay again!"

"What if Decepticons attack?"

"You're staying inside!"

"What if Optimus Prime calls me out?" Ratchet faltered for a moment.

"Ignore him then!"

"What if you're dying and I'm the only one who can save you?"

"THEN-" Ratchet sighed. "Okay, I was a bit overdramatic. But you MUST refrain from moving about too much! You'll split open your welds!" I set my peds, resisting against his insistent tugs. "I would like to go outside for a joor or two."

The red-and-white medic sighed again. "Stray more then five feet from the door and you're coming right back inside." "Ratchet." I tapped his shoulder. "What?" "My ped is bigger then five feet."

Taking my servo, Ratchet dragged me outside, then drew a line in the dirt a little ways from the base. "Don't go past this line. Don't go around it, over it, under it. Stay here until I or Optimus call you."

I nodded, laying down carefully in the hot sun. _Better. Much better._

* * *

 _In the past:_

 _Fireflare swooped low, his battalion following in perfect formation, just like they had practiced for so many joors back on Harsen. He scanned the strange, organic landscape below him, searching for any sign of the Avians._

 _The enemy Predaconians had taken refuge on this small mud-ball planet, and hadn't been seen since. Fireflare was under orders to scout out some of their camps, then report back to the large battle ship that was heading slowly towards the small planet. But so far, there had been nothing, not even a brief sighting._

 _ **"Commander Fireflare!"** Storm's Fury, his Second-In-Command, called up to him, motioning with his head to the south. The sunlight was glinting off something, possibly a Predaconian. _

_Fireflare tilted his metallic wings, easing southward. He flew up into the clouds, hiding his group from enemy optics below. Quickly reaching the shiny object, they paused, hovering midair as they viewed the strange sight._

 _The metallic skeleton of a Avian Predacon lay bare before them, not a single bit of protoform attached. **"This... this is impossible!"** Storm's Fury said, disbelieving optics on the skeleton. **"It takes many stellar-cycles for a Predaconian's deceased frame to fully melt away! What would a lone Avian be doing out here, and how would it have died?"**_

 _The questions roused curiousity within Fireflare's processor, and he motioned the group down. They cautiously landed, glancing about before inspecting the skeleton. Quicken, one of the smallest soldiers, tapped the bones. They flickered in and out of vision. Dread flashed through Fireflare like a lightning bolt. " **It's a trap!"** He roared, thundering into the sky. His battalion rose swiftly behind him, Avians shooting out of the foliage beneath them._

 _A Avian slammed into Quicken, both Predacons crashing into the thick, organic growing stuffs below. **"Attack!"** Fireflare roared, fire streaming from his mouth. He followed his own advice, slashing large claws across a Avian's faceplates. Blinded, the large Predacon clumsily flew beneath him, Fireflare in hot pursuit. He clamped his jaws over the feathered tail, swinging the Avian into a cliff-face. _

_Metal crunched as the enemy's faceplates were dented in, causing him to fall into stasis. Fireflare leaped back up into the air, searching for a new target. Storm's Fury was facing two at a time, but he was fine for the moment. Fizzle and Sizzle, twin Predacons, were fighting a losing battle. They all were, as two more Avians joined the first two that were fighting Storm's Fury._

 _We're outnumbered, quantity over quality. Fireflare thought morosely, heading to help Storm's Fury. Fire splashed over the frames of the Avians as he dive-bombed the four enemy Predaconians. I've got to survive this. I promised her I would... I promised..._

* * *

 _Darkflame's P.O.V._

A groundbridge's _whoosh_ woke me, and I stretched, forgetting for a moment I had wounds. Once the pain subsided to a tolerable level, I stood slowly. Glancing up, I was startled to see Dunebreaker watching me. **"How long have you been there?"** I asked suspiciously. **"Since I've come back."** I narrowed my optics at the strange reply.

 **"I was fine. No need to guard me."** Dunebreaker shrugged, wrapping his tail around my servo and gently tugging me forward. **"Doesn't matter."** I pulled his tail free with some level of difficulty, then began to walk slowly towards the base's door.

It was silent for a moment, then Dunebreaker pulled a item from his subspace. **"I, ah, have something. It's very rare."** He held a strange-looking crystal out towards me. Sniffing it suspiciously, I looked at him. **"It smells familiar. What is it?"**

 **"It doesn't really have a name in any language, except the language of the Ancient Primes and the Flamars."**

 **"The Flamars... Ah! It's called _onytone_ , isn't it?" **

**"Yes. But, if one were to translate it from the Ancient Primes' language, it would be called 'fire stone'."**

 **"I see. But what does it do, exactly?"**

 **"It heals at a quick rate, but due to its rarity and... rather painful way of healing, it is not used much."**

I took the _onytone_ in servo and stared at it. Its depths pulsed with a strange yellow light, while the surface was covered in a filmy sheen. I tapped it gently, and it vibrated softly for a moment, emitting a high-pitched squeal. I tapped it again, harder, and a louder squeal was produced, causing my audios to tingle. I raised my digit to tap again, but Dunebreaker put his servo over mine, preventing the action.

 **"Don't. If hit hard enough, the crystal will emit a hypnotizing and audio-damaging tone. If a large enough _onytone_ is hit hard enough, it could resonate with a spark's frequency and kill the spark's owner."**

Ishuddered, handing the _onytone_ back to Dunebreaker. He declined, saying, **"It is for you, Darkflame, to use as you wish."**

Subspacing it, I thanked him with a nod. **"I am not sure whether or not I would like to use it upon myself, however."** I said hesitantly, glancing up at him to see if he was offended. He nodded. **"It would be wise to keep it until a great emergency arises."**

We entered the base, and Dunebreaker escorted me to my berth in the medbay. **"I shall stay here for the moment, you need to recharge."**

 **"But I just did recharge for a while."** I replied, laying down.

 **"No matter. It shall quicken the healing process."**

Closing my optics, I was surprised to find that recharge came swiftly. _Good recharge, my sheekn._ The whispered words resonated softly in my helm. I knew it wasn't Dunebreaker, somehow, but the words comforted me for an odd reason. _Recharge..._

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this is a good chapter, in my opinion!**

 **May StarClan light your path!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Quick announcement: I will be gone all next week, so, the week AFTER that I will put out TWO chapters instead of one, to make up for the last chapter! :D**

 **Swirlspot: It can be used to heal anything, and, yes, Cybertronians can get sick. They aren't 'robots', really, they're aliens. Spoooookky! XD**

 **NordicAutobotGirl: Yas, Ratchet is a good yet grumpy medic...**

* * *

The fire stone shifted softly in my servos as I looked at it curiously. The medbay was empty once again, so I was left alone with the mysterious stone. I pulled another, ordinary stone from my subspace and compared the two. Alone, the fire stone looked artificial, and fake, but beside another ordinary stone, it looked magnificent, real in every way.

Putting the fire stone away carefully, I tossed the regular one to the side. It shattered something, and I looked with wide optics at the mess I had made. Some machine lay in many pieces upon the floor, and I knew Ratchet would NOT be pleased, as usual. The medic shouted something from the next room and I heard hurried pedsteps heading my way.

 _Scrap, what do I do?!_ I quickly lay flat, shuttering my optics and feigning recharge. "I swear to Primus, if that was my-OH! It was!" Ratchet's angry voice was now hovering over me. "Darkflame..."

I rolled over, blinking up at him. "Yes?" Without saying anything, he held up the largest piece of his machine. "Oh. that? Minor accident."

"You will rebuild it, EXACTLY the way it was before!" Ratchet dumped all the pieces on my lap with the blueprints then stalked away. Groaning, I set to work, first dismantling the rest of it, then finding the broken pieces, then replacing said broken pieces, then starting to build the fragging thing.

My digits were much to large, and I was constantly dropping pieces, breaking the smaller ones, as well as inadvertently smashing something else.

 _I hate this!_

* * *

A frustrated roar rolled out of the base, causing Wheeljack to speed up. The rest of the team sped up as well, and they quickly drove into the base, transforming and glancing about, servos ready to transform at any moment. Ratchet was reading on the computer, and Darkflame was hunched over something at Ratchet's worktable. "Is everything all right, Ratchet?" Prime asked.

"Oh, yes, fine."

"What's with Darkflame?" Bulkhead asked, looking with curiousity at the Predacon. "Oh, she smashed another machine of mine, so she's going to be the one to rebuild it this time."

"Xineoph frag ijs fraguj enna!" Darkflame's sudden angered roar came again, and Wheeljack could swear he saw a smug look in Ratchet's blue optics. Wheeljack walked over to Darkflame and watched her for a moment, then he said; "What did you just say?"

Darkflame paused, helm cocked at him. "What?"

"I said, what did you just say?"

"I said what."

"No, before that."

"Oh... you mean Xineoph frag ijs fraguj enna?"

"Yes."

"It means... Xineoph frag this stupid thing."

"Who's Xineoph?"

"She is our creator."

"I thought Primus made you all." 

"No, he merely assisted. Xineoph as the High Queen of all Predacons."

"Ok, then... then what language were you speaking."

At this, Darkflame's optics darkened for a moment, then she clamped her jaw tighter, looking back down at her machine. "It does not matter."

Her body language made it clear that she was done talking, but she had left Wheeljack with more questions then before.

* * *

"Done!" I crowed, then quickly quieted myself. It was in the middle of the night, and the base was full of sleeping 'bots. Yawning, I shoved the little machine to the center of the table, then curled up wearily onto the berth. But I couldn't sleep.

My optics remained wide open, and I couldn't get comfortable. Shifting from side to side, I finally let out a groan and stood, slipping quietly out the tunnel for a quick walk. My wounds had practically all healed by now, and I wanted to fly. Climbing to the top of the base, I sat there for a moment, admiring the stars.

I recognised a Cybertronian constellation, and smiled. Even on this 'earth' I still saw things from Harsen. A sudden pain blossomed in my helm, and I went limp, everything going dark for a moment.

 _I opened my optics, immediately recognizing the room I was in. It was my room. More specifically, my room back on Harsen, in the palace. Why am I here? I wondered. My question was answered quickly, when I walked into the room. My younger self. Astonished, I walked softly over to her, and placed my servo on my shoulder. My servo went through it, and I jerked back, alarmed._

 _I watched as she packed a few items into her subspace, then removed a datapad and placed on her berth. I knew what was on it. I knew what was happening. This was the night I had run away to find Fireflare._

 _"Don't do it. You will regret it!" I said, placing myself in front of myself. She walked through me, not hearing my words. She slipped silently down the hall, entering a secret passage way. I walked THROUGH the door after her, and followed her down the tunnel for quiet a ways before she exited into the starry night. The younger me glanced about swiftly, then dove into the nearby rocks to hide from a passing patrol._

 _"You can go now, it's safe." I said, but she remained for a moment longed before transforming and flying up and away. I followed her to the hangar where emergency ships were stored. She picked a small, but fast ship, pushing it outside before turning it on and flying swiftly away. Somehow, I managed to keep up with her, until she engaged the hyper-drive._

 _But I merely blinked and I was beside her, in the ship. Must be this dream state. I thought, watching as Earth came into view. Parking her ship on a nearby small, grey planet, she flew the rest of the way on wing to the planet. From there she begin exploring, leaving little signs to show that she had been through this area already as she went._

 _I knew what was ahead, and even though I knew it wouldn't work, I tried to warn her. "There's a ambush up ahead, you must stop!" I would plead, but on I tromped. The Avians leaped out at her from ahead, easily overpowering her. They tossed her through the groundbridge and I followed. My younger self had been in bipedal mode when she was captured, but now she transformed, preparing to dive back through when it closed._

 _She glanced around, plates already rattling from the extreme cold. A tear slipped out of her optic and instantly froze. She slowly stood, raising her head to the invisible stars as she froze in place._

* * *

 **A/N: The reason the Avians threw Darkflame into there to freeze her was because it's kinda their prison. They throw someone in there for a while, then groundbridge back, grab them, and are out before they freeze as well.**

 **Then they kinda forgot about her because they threw her there in the middle of a storm and it kinda covered her up so they couldn't find her, and lalala... so ya.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **May StarClan light your path!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Here's the first chapter for this week! The second will be out soon, maybe tomorrow or the day after? :D Let me tell you, it's AWESOME to be back writing again! :D :D :D :D :D**

 **NordicAutobotGirl: Well, it WAS kinda rushed because I was in a hurry... hopefully this chapter will be more full and satisfying!**

 **Swirlspot: Ya... maybe...**

 **Char: Glad you love it! (SPOILER ALERT) Yes, she's going to fall in love with someone. But I'm not going to say who... :D**

* * *

 **Darkflame's P.O.V.**

The annoying feeling of something small and wet landing on me woke me. My helm pounded, and I looked around irritably for the source of the wet stuff. To my astonishment, it was the sky! The normally blue sky was now covered in dark clouds, and from them, poured the irritating wetness.

 _This never happened on Harsen!_ Alarmed, I raced for the entrance, slipping and skidding in the mushy, slimy ground. I nearly fell, but spread my wings out in time to balance myself. I continued running for the entrance, albeit more carefully now, and smacked my helm against the top of the entrance. Growling angrily, I padded-more like stomped-into the base, dripping wet.

Wheeljack's first look at me had him laughing, and soon, others were chuckling as well. I narrowed my optics at Wheeljack, then stalked over to him, shaking myself and showering him with the wetness as well.

"Darkflame! Come on!" I grinned a toothy grin at him, transforming so I could speak. "You did laugh at me. 'Tis only fair."

"'TIS? What kinda word is that?! And you can't take a joke?" Wheeljack flung water off his arms onto me again. "Have you never seen rain before?"

"Rain? Is that what the water from the sky is called?" Wheeljack nodded. "It's rained on Cybertron before... so you would've seen rain before." Bulkhead said. Arcee broke in before anyone else could speak. "But that was acid rain, and it didn't come too often either."

I listened to them talk about it for a moment, then said, "But I was never on Cybertron." Instantly all talk ceased. "What?" Ratchet looked up from his work. "I thought all Cybertrons, Predacon or other, orginated on Cybertron."

"No, me and my family didn't. Whether my ancestors were there or not, I do not know." I shrugged, very aware of all the astounded stares I was receiving. Water dripped off my armor, plinking down onto the ground below me, creating a awkward _dink dink_ that broke the silence.

"So... where did you live then?" Arcee asked. The others nodded in agreement. "Harsen." "Harsen?" They echoed, looking at either Ratchet or Optimus, who had been watching quietly this whole time. "I am not familiar with the name..." Ratchet said, looking at Optimus. "I recall a planet, not far from Cybertron, but obscure and little known. I heard it's name once, from a travelling merchant when I was still Orion... he mentioned it being a death planet, and called it Harsen."

I nodded. "The Predaconians were territorial, even about a whole planet, and when I left, we were currently engaged in a battle against the Avians. I wonder what happened now?..." The last part was intended mostly for myself, but it was still loud in the silence.

"So what was the war about?" Bulkhead asked, leaning forward. "The Draconians, my family, have ruled over vast regions of Harsen for centuries. The Avians were the lower class, and were tired of working so hard for little things. They rose up against the Draconians, and we've been fighting ever since."

"How many Avians and Draconians were there?" Wheeljack asked. "Seems to me that if the Draconians were just one family (No offense, Darkflame,) Then wouldn't they be beaten rather quick?"

"No, when I say 'family', I mean a whole species, really." Just then, Ratchet's computer pinged, alerting us to a Decepticon sighting. "May I go this time?" I asked Ratchet, optics wide.

He scanned me. "No."

"No?"

"No."

"No?"

"NO!"

I shuffled over to him, talking quietly, even though everyone else was leaving already. "Then may I go outside again?"

Ratchet opened his mouth to reply, but a loud thump outside the base interrupted him. **"Darkflame! I have brought some of my soldiers with me, so you may meet each other!"** Dunebreaker's yell made Ratchet scowl. "Yes, you may, but no fighting of any sort, and keep that hooligan out of this base!"

I nodded a swiftly exited the building, smacking straight into Dunebreaker. **"Why are you in here? Let's go outside!"** I said, pushing past his larger bulk. "I **have brought some-""Yes, I know, soldiers for me to meet."**

I stepped into blinding sunlight, until my optics adjusted swiftly, and I took in the sight of three new Predacons. I couldn't help but grin; more Predacons!" Dunebreaker stepped forward. **"Darkflame, this is Acidic."** He pointed to a red Predacon with green trim. **"And this is Sundrop."** A female Predacon stepped forward. She had purple armor, and yellow flames on her servos and peds. **"And last but not least, my own son! Desertstorm, meet Darkflame!"** Desertstorm looked me up and down, and a wary look crept into his optics.

 **"Greetings, Acidic, Sundrop, and Desertstorm."** I gave each of them a half-bow. They returned it.

 **"Now, if any of you hurt Darkflame, you shall suffer my wrath!"** He breathed a breath of fire out, then turned to me. I quickly put on a straight face. **"Shall we meet Ratchet?"** The others cheered, crowding forwards toward the tunnel. **"Wait!"** I called. **"You're not supposed to go in-"**

Ratchet's angry howl cut through the air. "DARKFLAME!? MORE PREDACONS?!"

* * *

 **A/N: Ok, so this may have been a bit short, but another chapter is coming, probably tomorrow, so be patient :D**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review!**

 **May StarClan light your path!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This is so depressing... yesterday morning, I started on this chapter. I worked on it for two and half hours, and then it all got randomly deleted! I was right at the end!**

 **UUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **I literally turned off Fanfiction and didn't go on for the rest of the day.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AH WELL!**

 **Swirlspot: They don't know that Darkflame's the lost princess. They just know that they're looking for the lost heir. But there's another reason, but I don't want to say yet... :D**

 **NordicAutobotGirl: I fixed the last chapter's mistakes for you! :D And, when I finish a chapter, I have a bad habit of forgetting to re-read it. But, I do get a little excited. Not majorly, though XD**

 **.char: Yay! You got a account now!**

* * *

 **Darkflame's P.O.V.**

The two Predacons leaped at each other, metal clashing as they collided. Claws flashed in the sun, and snarls ripped through the air. I watched from the sidelines, enjoying it all. **"Be careful!"** Dunebreaker called, standing beside me. **"We don't want to go to Lokin after practice!"**

He was seemingly ignored, but I noticed a gentler approach to each other then before, if fighting Predacons could be called GENTLE.

We continued watching for a moment, then Dunebreaker turned to me. **"I would like to show you something. Come."** He roared an order to Acidic, Desertstorm, and Sundrop. They seperated, venting strongly, frames covered in dust. Sundrop had a large scratch on her shoulder.

"We fly!" We leaped into the air, Dunebreaker motioning me up on his right side. "Are we coming back?" I yelled, looking backwards to the rapidly receding Autobot base. The combination of the wind and metallic wings flapping drowned out my words, however, so I fell silent.

After a while of flying, we reached a small mountainous region. Inbetween the mountains was a valley. I knew, because I had flown over this portion a few times when I was still trapped aboard the Nemesis. I also knew the valley was empty. But I should have expected this. Many, many Predacons of all shapes and sizes and colors flew, walked, and spoke below me. I dipped lower, my faceplates stretching into a wide grin.

Dunebreaker led us toward a large, fancy structure in the middle of the valley. He roared, and the Predacons below parted swiftly. We landed, and walked closer to the structure. On closer inspection, the 'tent' was a building made of a unique metallic material.

I then noticed Dunebreaker had entered the building. Not sure if I should join him or not, I looked around uncertainly. Many pairs of optics were on me, and I felt uncomfortable. Just as I was deciding to enter the building whether or not, Dunebreaker's helm poked out of the doorway. "Come, there is someone who wants to see you."

Apprehensively, I entered, drawing my plating closer to me. I first, I did not notice the Predacon at the front of the room. I first noticed the paintings. They were of Harsen, more specifically, of Terracox. My spark ached to be back in Terracox again, then Dunebreaker interrupted my thoughts with a low hiss.

THEN I saw the Predacon.

Her optics were wide with shock, as were mine. I stepped toward her. "St-" Everything went black.

* * *

Unknown's P.O.V.

I signed the datapad, then tossed it aside with a vent. The Avians had been difficult lately, and my rations needed replenishing. The knowledge that Decepticons and Autobots were present on this planet didn't help. I wanted my army to stay hidden from the Cybertronians for the time-being, but it was hard. Sooner or later they would know, and I wasn't sure what either side would think.

Dunebreaker called from outside the door, requesting entrance. "Enter." I replied. He did so, bowing, then straightened quickly. "Your Highness, I have someone here to see you."

"Did he come to me, or did you bring him?" I asked, staring at Dunebreaker. "Well, I wanted to show her to you, actually. She was living with the Autobots, fighting against the Decepticons."

Interest piqued, I said, "Bring her in to me."

Dunebreaker quickly called her in, and the first sight of her made my spark soar. Darkflame! Her paintjob was the same as always, her orange optics shining still. I stood quietly, holding back tears. She didn't seem to notice me at first, but instead looked at my paintings. Then Dunebreaker hissed, and she turned. Her optics seemed to burst with happiness.

I stepped forward again, and she began to walk toward me. There was only a few steps left when she began to say my name, then collapsed.

* * *

No one's P.O.V.

Dunebreaker immediately leaped into action, calling guards in. Starshine collapsed by her sister, stroking her helm and crying her name softly over and over. Darkflame's limbs would jerk slightly everynow and then, and her optics were static.

"Fly through the desert to the Autobot base, I've left a scent trail straight to it's doorway. Follow it, and bring back with you the rust and white colored Autobot. His scent is sharp, like Lokin's. Go swiftly, and do not harm any other Autobots unless absolutely necessary!" The Predacon nodded, snapping open huge wings and flying away.

"You!" Dunebreaker called the next guard over. "Get Lokin, immediately!"

He then turned back to Darkflame's still form, wrapping his wing around Starshine. "It's okay, Lokin is coming, and I'm also sending out for the Autobot medic. Chances are, this has happened before, so he'll know what to do."

* * *

Ratchet vented harshly, slamming his fisted servo down beside the computer. "Fragged-up earth tech!" His screen glitched as if in response. He vented again, wishing Darkflame was here so he had someone to talk to or yell at. Speaking of Darkflame... He looked at the machine she had fixed, then picked it up. It was good, despite a few loose pieces.

It was expected, with her big digits.

Then he heard her. She was entering through the tunnel, wings scraping the top, tail lightly hitting the sides... "Darkflame." He begin, turning, still holding the machine. "This is-" He choked on his on words when he saw the Predacon. This was NOT Darkflame. Taller, much taller, with six legs. Huge wings, very huge. Four optics.

The Predacon spread his large grey wings, dark red streaks all over them. Ratchet couldn't help but think it looked like human blood. Ratchet spun around, reaching for the alarm button. It would bring Prime's team at full tilt. He hoped. The small machine shattered all over the floor.

Denta clamped around his ped, dragging him back, away from his console. But he hit it. He hit the button. "Stop! Frag off, Predacon!" Ratchet landed a well-aimed kick to it's muzzle, and it released him, hissing a warning. He raced for the berthrooms, hoping to reach someone's in time. He ran down the hall... he ran... he slid to a stop, looking at his leg the Predacon had bit. It was fine, save for the scratch marks.

He looked up at the advancing Predacon. "What do you want?" Ratchet called, transforming his servo into a buzzsaw. It snorted, motioning at Darkflame's door. "You want Darkflame?" It snorted again, tossing its head toward the door several times.

Ratchet stayed in place, not understanding. It transformed, stalking toward him. It reach for his arm, and he waved his buzzsaw threateningly at it. It easily evaded the saw, grabbing his upper arm so he couldn't saw him. Seeing the hopelessness. His buzzsaw became a servo once more, and the Predacon transformed, picking him up with the first two peds.

It ran out the door, flying swiftly away. Primus help me. Ratchet thought.

* * *

Ratchet's base alert pinged at the back of Prime's helm. He looked up from the last crystal of Energon he was holding. His team looked at him as well, and he knew that they had been pinged as well. They pushed the carts of Energon quickly through the ground bridge that appeared at the push of the alarm button.

They entered the room. No Ratchet. His little machine he had Darkflame remake lay shattered all over the floor. Everyone's hands were blasters, and the ground bridge closed behind them. The room was eerily quiet, and Optimus was reaching his servo for his comm when Ratchet suddenly called. Answering the call, Optimus put it on speaker.

"Optimus." It was Ratchet. "Listen, I'm fine. A Predacon's taking me somewhere though, I don't know where. Darkflame left with Dunebreaker and three others a while ago, then this one came in and grabbed me."

"I don't know what's up, but I'm fine. I'll be back, I know which way we're headed. And-Oh, sweet Primus!"

Optimus felt chills run down his spinal strut at the note in Ratchet's last words. "What is it?"

" _Predacons._ Many, many Predacons! Optimus, you know Stolker's Valley?"

"Yes."

"That's where they are. It's FULL of Predacons, Optimus! I thought they were all dead! Don't bother coming, you won't be able to do anything."

The connection was suddenly cut, and the faceplates of Prime's team was grave. "We have to do something!" Bulkhead said.

Arcee nodded.

"Rest assured, we will." Optimus said, walking over to the console and opening a ground bridge a few miles from the valley. "Why so far away, Optimus?" Wheeljack said. "Why not closer, so we can get there faster?"

"Yeah!" Bumblebee beeped.

"We do not want to create a scene, and it would be best not to suddenly appear in the middle or edge of a large crowd of Predacons." The Prime merely said, walking into the ground bridge.

"Oooooohhh."

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _Starshine made her two toys roll down the 'aisle' on the tiny wheels that were situated in the tiny peds. 'Flower, you can buy this spicy Energon for late-meal. Sky, you can have the sweet stuff.' She said._

 _Darkflame moaned, her two toys given to her for the moment by Starshine laying passed out in the middle of the 'store'. 'I don't like this, Starshine. We've been playing this for two joors! Can we please play something else?'_

 _The younger sister looked at the older one. 'What would you play?' She asked. 'Can we play army?'_

 _Starshine said nothing, just put her playstore away. Getting the rest of her lucans out, she began to line them up in opposing lines. 'Yes!' Darkflame cheered, laying down beside her sister._

 _Together, they made the opposing sides roll towards each other, then 'fight.'_

 _'Love you.' Starshine whispered._

 _'Love you too, sis.' Darkflame replied._

* * *

 _Darkflame watched as her sister put long, dangly audio-piercings into her audios. 'Darkflame, can you help me with this pearl strand?' Starshine said, holding out a long strand of cream-colored pearls. 'Sure.'_

 _She helped Starshine drape them around and over her horn, the near-invisible strands holding the pearls together making it look like the pearls were floating._

 _'You look beautiful.' Darkflame said happily. Starshine grinned. 'Here, put these on.' She held out eight diamond piercings. Darkflame smiled. 'They're pretty. Thanks!' Starshine nodded, placing four in each audio._

 _'Let's go.'_

 _They strode out together, making a large contrast to each other. Starshine, light blue with white highlights and underplates, soft pink optics, draped in pearls. Darkflame, blue with black flames over her faceplates, peds, and chassis and bright orange optics. Yet the two sisters were as close as could be._

* * *

 **A/N: I think I'll end it there. :D Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review, and follow and favorite!**

 **May StarClan light your path! (Or, in this case, may Xineohp light the way!)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:Here's another chapter for ya'll! Hope you enjoy! Please leave a review! I LOOOOOOOOOOOOVE getting reviews! :D**

 **Swirlspot: All will be revealed in due time... which means, mostly this chapter XD**

 **NordicAutobotGirl: Well, thanks for all the advice! I DO reread what I've written sometimes, like when I pause my writing for a moment to think of something, then I go up and reread to make sure it makes sense. Occasionally I've found out through rereading that I write moments that make absolutely no sense at all, or transition so abruptly from one moment to the next, it seriously makes me stop and think, WHAT THE FREAK WAS I DOING THERE!? :D**

 **In regards to my other stories either on hiatus or in the works; they're getting on! I'm proud to say that my Minecraft story has been untangling itself rather well, and that my novella called Icestrike's Journey should soon have its first chapter published! (That's what it is, published, right? Put out? Idk...)**

* * *

 **Darkflame's P.O.V.**

The voices started out sounding rather muted, then slowly but surely cleared, and I quickly recognized Ratchet's voice. _Ratchet?_ I wondered. _What's he doing here?_ Another Draconic voice broke in, and then another translated.

A servo suddenly pried my optic-shutter up, and I jumped to my peds with a snarl. **"Stop!"** I looked around me. Ratchet was in front of me, Dunebreaker to my left, and to my right... Starshine.

I leaped for her, tackling her down. **"Starshine! It's really you!"** Coolant slipped down my faceplates and splashed against her armor and the floor. **"Yes, sister, it is I, Starshine!"** She was overjoyed as well.

 **"What are you doing all the way out here? Are you leading this army? Why would you, isn't that Father's job?"**

 **"I am looking for YOU. And the Avians, but mostly you! And I am, it's because they're... they're dead, Darkflame. Mother and Father are dead."**

I stilled, sitting down beside Starshine and letting her stand up. **"Mother and Father... dead?"** Starshine nodded mournfully. **"Shortly after you left, the Avians launched a full-scale attack on Terra-Cox. It was slaughter. We didn't know they had such a extensive army. They must have been recruiting from other countries."**

More tears fell from my optics, but these weren't tears of joy. They were tears of sadness. Starshine's wing crept over my back. I did the same to her. **"So, you're the Queen of Terra-Cox now?"**

 **"Mostly. But since you were the oldest, therefore, you were next in line. So I cam looking for you to give you the throne."**

 **"No, Starshine, it's yours now!"**

 **"But you're still alive, so it's YOURS!"**

A stubborn fire was in her optics now, and if I could look into my own, I would have the same fire. **"I'll think about it."** I said tersely.

I stood and walked toward Ratchet, who seemed rather small and bewildered amongst so many Predacons.

 **"Darkflame, wait! Did you find him?"**

I knew who she was talking about. **"Yes and no."** I was unwilling to discuss Fireflare in front of the everyone here.

 **"Who's your _compidon_?" ** She asked, motioning with her tail.

 **"Ratchet, the medic of the Autobots."**

 **"Oh?"**

There was a note of interest in my sister's voice. **"It is not a army at all, however. Just a small group of Autobots."**

A need to defend my friends had me suddenly tacking another sentence on to the end of my previous sentence, making me sound rather rushed. **"But they are marvelous fighters, and have bested the Decepticon army more than once."**

My sister merely nodded, unconvinced. Ratchet stepped forward, interrupted what I was about to say. "Darkflame, perhaps we should head back? I know you're enjoying this time with your sister, but Optimus will be worried, and I don't want them to do anything foolish."

Just as the words left his mouth, a explosion sounded. Shrill shrieks and roars sounded in surprise, and I rushed from the building, Ratchet and Dunebreaker close at my heels, Starshine shouting to her guards.

I immediately noticed Wheeljack. He was racing through the encampment, dust flying out from behind his wheels. He was using his smaller size to his advantage, distracting the Draconians and slipping under and around them easily. Bumblebee and Arcee had joined him, slowly working their way over towards me.

The camp fell into disaster as the rest of the Autobots made their way slowly into camp. They walked, servos held a small distance from their sides to show that they had no weapons. Arcee suddenly spun out on a slick puddle of liquid, crashing into the peds of Starshine who had just stepped out from behind me. Instantly the guards leaped forward, jaws snapping together as they grabbed Arcee with their front peds as she transformed.

She twisted, nearly escaping, but a third guard grabbed her peds and held her upside down tightly. "Let me go, fraggers!" I stepped forward then. **"Starshine, this is an Autobot. Her name is Arcee. She is the only femme on the base, and a good friend to me."**

 **"I wasn't going to harm her. She slipped, it wasn't intentional!"** Starshine said, optics wide. **"Really, sister. Do you think I've changed THAT much since becoming queen?"**

I lowered my helm. **"My apologies."** Transforming, I pulled Arcee free and watched as she jumped nimbly to her peds. Indignation clouded her optics. "Who'd I crash into, anyways? The captain of this large-aft army?"

"No." I chuckled. Arcee relaxed slightly. "She's the queen of most of Harsen." Arcee instantly stiffened, and bowed out of respect to my sister immediately. "She's also my sister, so there is no reason to fear punishment of any kind."

A deep chuckle came from behind me. I turned. Optimus stood behind me, laughter in his optics. "Optimus." Arcee flushed, turning slightly blue. "Optimus Prime, meet Queen Starshine of Harsen and Terra-Cox. **Starshine, meet Optimus Prime of the Autobots."**

They both bowed slightly to each other. **"What is your purpose of entering my camp and disrupting my soldiers?"** Starshine asked, stepping forward. I relayed what she said to Optimus, who replied, "I was merely coming to make sure my medic wasn't harmed or in any danger. It was not my intention to disrupt anyone or anything. My sincerest apologies."

Quickly, I relayed what he said. **"All is forgiven, seeing no one has been hurt. I would like to request, however, that you leave quickly. Perhaps another meeting some other time to discuss the wars a bit more?"**

"Certainly. Ratchet?" The orange medic stepped forward. "I'm coming, Optimus."

I turned to my sister. **"Starshine. I would like to return with them as well, if only for a short while."**

 **S** he looked like she wanted to protest, but then she set her jaw firmly. **"I shall let you return for seven cycles' time, to consider taking back your rightful place on the throne. But-"** She said firmly, seeing the look in my optic. **"You shall bring with you a body guard. Thanator!"**

A tall Draconian with four opticsand six peds stepped forward. **"Yes, my Queen?"** He said quietly. **"Escort Darkflame and the Autobots back to the base. Allow no harm to befall any of them, and return with Darkflame at the end of seven cycles."**

He nodded, walking over to stand at my side. **"I shall see you later, my sister."** I lifted into the air, flying towards the ground bridge the Autobots had opened at the outskirts of camp. Landing, I pulled Ratchet aside. "Ratchet, I would like to fly home. I have several... things I need to think about."

Ratchet nodded. "I will inform Optimus. Return quickly."

I took flight again, Thanator close on my heels. Thoughts swarmed my helm as I flew. _Do I REALLY want to take the throne from my sister? Do I want to leave the Autobots to rule over a warring planet?_ A sudden, inexplicable urge to speak with Fireflare about this problem surfaced. I cringed. There was no Fireflare. He was gone, dead.

But I knew where he could have been. I turned off-course, ignoring Thanator behind me as I headed away from the Autobot base.

* * *

I landed beside the roaring waterfall. It was twilight now, and I knew that the Autobots would probably be worried. But I sat beside the waterfall, and silently spoke with Fireflare. At least, I pretended to. It made my spark ache all the more.

The purple plants that grew around the pool made me think of the flowers back on Harsen.

Thanator had taken up temporary residence under a huge willow, nearly invisible in the shadows. I wondered what he thought of me, the Predacon who was going to take the throne. Venting, I looked up at the stars. A large patch of blackness moved across the sky, blotting some out. I stood slowly. A large thump shook the rock I was on slightly as something landed a short distance away. Thanator was immediately at my side, hidden fins at the sides of his helm flaring out as he snarled a challenge.

Predaking leaped back in shock, yellow optics wide. He quickly recovered, snarling his own challenge. **"Thanator, it's okay. I know this Draconian. He's a good friend."**

 **"If you say so, Your Highness."** Thanator stepped back, fins folding silently back to their hidden spots. Predaking shook his helm. **"Who is he? And why did he call you Highness?"**

 **"Fireflare..."** I was so tired of everything. Of Fireflare who wasn't actually Fireflare. Of being unable to do much with my healing wounds. Of the problem of the throne and my sister. Coolant poured from my optics. Unsure of what to do, Predaking stepped closer and wrapped his wing around me. I leaned into him, coolant pouring out harder.

We stayed like that for a long while, until I sat up and wiped the coolant away. **"I am sorry. It's just been-" "It's fine."** Predaking shrugged, playing indifferent, but I knew better. **"How did you know I was here?"** I asked.

 **"I didn't. I come here often. It is very familiar, and it soothes my spark."** He said. I knew why.

 **"I'm glad you came."** I said after a moment. **"I needed you. I mean, you're just like Fireflare... and... well... It's like you're him..."** I stopped awkwardly.

Predaking was staring at me as if I had gone mad. **"I'm glad I came, as well."** The words were so quiet, I almost didn't hear them. I shifted closer, a small smile on my lip components.

We sat like that for a long time afterwards, then parted ways with quiet words, making plans to meet again later.

I slipped silently into base, Thanator somehow even more silent, even with an extra pair of peds. I curled up on my berth, Thanator hanging from his long tail from the rafters.

That night my dreams were full of Fireflare.

* * *

 **A/N: WOW. You would not believe how difficult this chapter was to write! Several times all my work was erased, not really sure why.. my computer would blink, and BAM! All of it gone... :P**

 **Ah, well, it wasn't that bad, actually. I just had to remember to save it every now and then, and it actually helped. Without my work being erased at one point, I think I would have totally forgotten about the Autobots... Wheh!**

 **Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWWWW!**

 **May StarClan light your path!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hopefully, in a week or so, my next story of Dawnfeather and kits will have its first chapter published! Yay! Well, barring any unforseen circumstances or problems...**

 **NordicAutobotGirl: Yes. I'll try, I'm pretty sure you'll get what you're waiting for! If not, well, I can't please everyone, though I tried! I have a vague plotline that I want this story to follow. I actually wrote it when I was really young, like, eight or nine. I liked the idea of it, so I recycled it. Going back to read the orginal content now makes me cringe :P XD**

 **.char: Thanks! Is this soon? :D**

 **Swirlspot: Awwww... ^.^ Because, plot. And, you've actually started a new train of thought with this story.. that could be a bad thing, or a good thing! It was. I think the culprit was, however, my mouse. My computer mouse. I don't own a live one XD The reason I think so is that when I'm gaming (coughcoughSylestiacoughcough) I will randomly go back a page. I've tried to find out why, it just started doing that lately. Can't figure it out tho... ANYONE KNOW HOW TO STOP THIS ANNOYING THING?!**

 **:D :D :D**

* * *

The base was silent in the early hours of morning. All bots, Cybertronian and Predaconian alike lay in recharge in their respective berths.

Then one bot stirred. Optimus. He rose, heading straight for the cleansing racks. He quietly closed the door behind him, then opened a cabinet that held his soap. He turned the water on, quickly stripping his armor off and entering the stream of water.

The soap bottle was slippery, for whatever reason he wasn't sure, but he ended up dropping it. It splashed into the shallow water at his peds, clattering loudly. The Prime waited for a moment,listening for any bot to complain, then picked it up, only to drop it again.

This time a incoherent yell came from a berthroom, and Optimus shook his helm, gingerly picking up the offending bottle with both servos.

It threatened to slip out again, but the Prime swiftly squirted some soap onto his servo then placed the slippery bottle onto a in-shower rack.

* * *

Bumblebee choked back laughter as he listened from outside the washroom doors. A second clatter came, indicating whoever was in there was having more trouble with the soap.

The yellow scout glanced behind him at his two parteners-in-crime, Wheeljack and Bulkhead. Bulkhead was having a harder time holding his laughter in, it seemed, as the occasional snicker escaped his mouth.

The three had poked several small, inconspicuos holes into the sides of the soap, letting soap ooze out in tiny streams. Whoever would pick it up would have to deal with soap on the outside of the bottle that wouldn't wash away.

"What are you doing?" Bumblebee nearly jumped out of his armor. Bulkhead and Wheeljack must have done the same, but Bulkhead wasn't near as small or quiet as the other two in their 'jumping'. He banged noisily against the wall, cringing as he did so.

Arcee raised a optic-ridge at the guilty three. "Well?" She said, with a expression on her faceplates that said, "You'd better not think about lying to me."

"Uh, we're..." Wheeljack trailed off, looking from Bulkhead to Bumblebee. "Just waiting our turn!" Beeped the little yellow scout, large optics shifting from side to side.

"You're a terrible lier, Bee." Arcee said amusedly.

"Wait." Bulkhead said with panic in his voice. "If Arcee is out here with _us,_ who's in there?"

The other two whirled with similiar looks of panic on their faceplates, just as Optimus Prime opened the door. He stared at the trio who hunkered at his peds for a moment, then a twinkle appeared in his optics. "Who poked holes into the soap bottle? Whoever did, shall be punished!"

It was Arcee's turn to hide smiles and snickers behind her servos now.

A moment of complete silence passed.

"It was me, sir..." Bulkhead stood up from his crouched position, optics miserable. "And I." Bumblebee whirred sadly, standing beside his friend. They both looked expectantly to Wheeljack, who remained on the floor. "Uh, they dragged me into it?" Twin glares were boring into his armor, so Wheeljack sighed and stood. "I did it too. To be honest, we were trying to get _Arcee_ -" -Here he glared at the two-wheeler femme, who merely laughed harder- "But I guess we didn't think of who's soap we were grabbing at the time."

"I'd say so." Optimus said. "For your punishment, it shall be... allowing Arcee to go through the wash first."

Arcee gasped. "Really? Great! No more having to deal with the immense amounts of soap, and the cold water..." Her voice trailed off as she brushed past the trio and entered the wash. Optimus closed the door behind her, walking down the hall, but not before throwing a wink at the mechs. "Don't interrupt her!" He called.

Three identical groans came from behind him, and he merely chuckled and went on.

* * *

Thanator listened with curious audios to the Autobots down the hall. From what he could gather, the three mechs had done something to the leader. He was certain they were going to be punished severly for disrespecting their leader, but nothing happened, save for the femme taking the leader's place in the washracks.

 _What strange habits, these Cybertronians have._ He thought, glancing with all four optics to Her Highness' berth. She was still there, in quiet recharge. _If any Predaconian had tried anything as such with any Predacon of higher level, there would have been repercussions._

With the base waking up, he was sure Her Highness would wake up soon, but she continued recharging. Never changing pose, never moving. _Not right._ His instincts told him. _Too still. Much too still._ He leaped nimbly down from his hanging position and placed a ped on her helm.

The ped went straight through, smacking against the table underneath with a loud bang. He heard a mutter down the hall, mostly likely about his noise, but he ignored it, instead following the scent trail. It led all over.

How Her Highness had managed to do all this without his knowledge made Thanator wonder. He swiftly tracked her trail from the medbay, across the base, six peds moving quickly. He kept his first pair of optics casting about for any clues, the second pair watching his pedsteps.

Thanator entered the hall where the bots were, rearing his long-necked helm back to scan it fully. Ignoring the rather strange Cybertronians who stared at him, he sniffed at the entrance to each room, crossing each one at as he went. One still held the medic, but he knew she wasn't in there.

The scent trail finished its winding way at the tunnel that led to the Blue Skies. Not a hint of it was anywhere, not on the walls, ceiling, or floor. He raced outside and breathed in the dust, sifting through it. No scent.

An angered growl erupted from his chassis. He had failed Her Majesty! He thumped his long tail angrily, then entered the base. He paused again at the place where the scent so bizarrely ended.

 _What would make this trail end so?_ He wondered, casting about his mind. _Ah!_ He came across the memory file of the portal that had taken the Cybertronians so abruptly. The one who had done this was the medic. Prehaps it could do so again?

Thanator raced down the hall, blowing past the mechs who had just been about to enter the room where all the excitement had taken place just outside of earlier that morning. He knocked the femme over, busting through the medic's door. The medic leaped to its peds, shouting incorherent words.

Thanator ignored the poorly-wielded buzzsaw, instead opting to transform and pick up the medic. The Cybertronians burst in behind him, shouting, guns whirring.

The Predacon paused, instantly assesing the obstructions ahead of him; femme, light, small, most likely quick and trained to handle opponents larger then her, good shot with gun, steady under pressure, quick thinker. The scout; steady under pressure as well, trained more for stealth and scouting then servo-to-servo combat, but would likely be very good at that as well, as well as on-the-spot decisions. The green mech; relies on his strength and combat-mates to help him. White mech; obviously quick on his feet and mostly likely trained in the art of the cyber-ninja, as evident with the swords clenched in his servos.

All this took under a few kliks; **(1)** and Thanator set the medic down, not wanting to risk a fight in such close quarters. The medic stumbled back, still half-in recharge.

Thanator moved forward, not heeding the warning tones in the voices of the Cybertronians. He pushed through them, leading them to the portal-spot. He pointed to the ground, transforming and waiting expectantly. **"You,"** He motioned to the medic. **"Make portal."**

They seemed confused, then the scout ran to the console, jabbering excitedly. The language he spoke in was familiar, at least somewhat, and Thanator could pick up several words and even sentences. "I-Finds-Wants-Flame because you-at really early this-morning and-protect!"

Thanator knew 'protect'. It was, after all, what he had been trained to do all his life.

The medic made his way over to the console after some more speech, and the portal whirred to life behind Thanator. He leaped through it without pause, feeling only slightly from the dizzy feeling it gave him.

He paused, then immediately caught Her Highness' trail, and ran off after it, optics alert and watching around him.

* * *

Darkflame couldn't recharge. After falling into recharge, she woke after a few joors of recharge and tossed and turned, waking Thanator once.

Finally she stood, silently slipping away to Ratchet's berthroom. "Ratchet." He mumbled quietly in response, waking when she jabbed him with a sharp digit. "Yes?" He said irritably. "Can you bridge me somewhere?" Darkflame asked, orange optics shining in the darkness.

"Sure." Ratchet was too tired to argue. He tried to be quiet for Darkflame's sake, going as far as to let her carry him to the console. The ground bridge whirled to life, and she slipped through and he closed it. It only took a few kliks.

Now she was alone. Alone with her thoughts and decision-making.

Except for that annoying high-pitched squeak. It was faint, faint enough that Darkflame considered ignoring it. But it was often-made, and she also considered finding the source and destroying it.

She finally stood, intent on finding the source, just as Thanator appeared. He bowled through the underbrush, surprisingly quiet, and nearly ran into her. He stopped in time, sniffing her all over before asking- **"Are you all right? Why did you sneak away?"**

 **"I am fine. I snuck away because I have to deal with very important decisions right now, and wanted to be alone."** Then she stepped past him, tracking that noise once more. He followed quietly, ever-alert for Avians or Decepticons.

She pushed her way through thick bushes and stopped near a waterfall. The noise seemed to be coming from over it. Transforming, Darkflame flew to the top, sighing when there was nothing. No noise, no creature of any kind.

Then it started up again. From _behind_ the waterfall. She cautiously flew down and poked her helm through the powerful flow of the water, splitting it in two.

The cave was dark, but her optics adjusted swiftly. And the sight that greeted her nearly made her spark stop.

 **"How could I have even thought of killing you?!"**

* * *

 **A/N: CLIFFY! XD And, wow, this story is moving at a fast clip! Chapter 19 already?!**

 **Does anyone recognise the name 'Thanator' at all? :D Comment where it's from if you know. :D Or if you look it up!**

 **(1): Klik as in a second. Joor as in a hour.**

 **Hope you've enjoyed! Please, review! Reviews make meh happie...**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: In case you're all wondering what happened to Nightsteel; I forgot to mention that she was sent ahead to a military base to deal with the new recruits. (Autobot ones, that is) So she's been gone for a while, and that's the reason. Lol. Also, the bots all talk Cybertronian, unless they're speaking to a human.**

NordicAutobotGirl: **Well, I can't really help but add humor, so expect more; maybe not in every chapter, but there will be humor! :D I didn't copy Thanator off thanator. It orginally started with me loving the name, so I thought, why not name a OC after it? So, Thanator. The only thing he has that's similiar to a thanator from Avatar (Which is like, MY FAVORITE MOVIE!) is his six legs and four eyes. Other then that, he's different. ^.^**

Seeker3: **Lol, I love doing stuff like this. Most of my names have hidden meanings or mean something to me, but not all... I do know what they look like, and they already exist on Harsen, but I don't think they'll play any major part in my story. Sorry to disappoint!**

 **"Beast talk"**

"English talk"

 _Thoughts_

"Cybertronian talk"

 _"Comm talk"_

* * *

The reek of oil made me step back from the Earthen vehicle as it settled down on top of the Autobot base with a thump. The dust, stirred up by the whirring blades, settled into my vents, and I irritably coughed to clean them.

I was to be taken in to the human base for registration, something that had happened to all the Autobots before. Optimus Prime, Arcee, and Wheeljack would be coming along; Optimus wasn't sure that informing the humans that two large armies of nearly unstoppable alien predators were on Earth. So we decided to keep quiet about it for now.

Now came the first problem; fitting me into the Earth vehicles. I was too large in either form to fit into the backs of them. They normally would have the Autobots transform, with the 'bots small, Earth-based vehicle modes fitting in easily. But I had no such thing. I was a Predacon.

The humans debated on whether or not to just have me crawl in, but I admantly refused.

They eventually decided that Ratchet could groundbridge us all, including the humans and their clumsily flying vehicles.

 _Why couldn't the humans or even Optimus thought of it sooner?_ Then it hit me almost immediately. _It takes Energon! We're already short on Energon as it is..._

 _"Hey, kid."_ Wheeljack commed me. _It might be best if you didn't transform all too much. The human soldiers that are there may not take that as a friendly approach."_ He chuckled, and I nodded.

Stepping out of the groundbridge onto the base, I immediately wrapped my tail around my waist. Already, humans were staring, mostly at me. I felt shy, and let the others go first. I couldn't help but stare at the large base. The humans, though small and often annoying, were strong, smart in many ways.

My 'tour' was cut off when we entered a large building. A catwalk was build up high enough that the humans could be more level with the Autobots. While Optimus stopped to talk to the man that greeted him on the catwalk, Wheeljack and Arcee led me aside. "Now, just answer all the man's questions." Arcee said.

"And, no trying to start a conversation."

"And-" "Guys!" I held up my servo. "I got it. I am not a sparkling anymore." Arcee shrugged. "I'll stay here."

I stepped forward, still listening to Arcee talk. "I heard from Nightsteel there is some new Autobots here for registration as well. Interesting. I hope it's true, maybe they'll have another femme!''

That worried me; did Arcee not consider me a good friend? Just then a small, short man with something on his face that hooked behind his audios said; "Designation." "Darkflame." "Rank?" "Um... Warrior?" _Or maybe you could put down, Queen of a whole predatory alien army?!_ As the man continued to ask questions; Age, Race, so on and so forth, I couldn't help but look around.

The many vehicles were fascinating, and the humans as well. "We're done." The man said, taking the strange thing off his faceplates. It was glass, save for the metal strips that held the glass over his optics. _What a strange device._ I thought. _It can't do anything; it's glass!_

I walked back over to Arcee. "Where's Wheeljack?" Arcee shrugged. "He disappeared a little while ago. Probably ended up showing off or scaring SOMEONE. No doubt the new recruits. Want to go see them?" She smiled.

"I am not sure. Are we allowed to?"

"Sure." She shrugged in a noncomittal sort of way. "Then let's go!"

We exited the building, Arcee chattering on about this and that. I breathed in deep, sifting through the smells. There were many, but the ones that stood out the most was Energon, oil, gasoline, and some strange salty scent.

I followed the Energon trail, trying to be inconspicous with my sniffing. Arcee followed along, silent now. I turned a corner and found Wheeljack telling a story to what appeared to be new recruits for the human army.

Arcee shrugged. "It's just-" Her words were cut off at the shrill yells of the recruits when Wheeljack startled them. He had pulled one of his swords out, and my spark jumped. _What was he going to do?_

He waved it about, still talking, then placed it back. There were laughs, and I realised it was part of the story. "What shall we do?" I asked Arcee. "Nothing. We leave him in his glory. Let's go find those recruits. I have a feeling I know where they are."

We turned to go, just as Wheeljack noticed us standing nearby. "Darkflame!" He called. "Come on over! Give these rookies a treat and transform!"

Confused, I turned. "But I thought you said no transforming?"

"No!" He laughed. "I said don't do it too much. Once or twice won't hurt!"

I looked at the rookies. They were staring rapt, not understanding Cybertronian, but still fascinated. "Okay, guys, I think Darkflame here is going to transform for us!" I heard Wheeljack whisper.

"I'm sorry, but we are REALLY busy right now, maybe later, ok?" Arcee said, seeing my hesitation. She grabbed my servo and pulled me away, ignoring the disappointed groans of the rookies and Wheeljack.

"Here." Arcee pulled me into a building. Inside, a femme was bent over something. She was sturdily built, with light orange and pink armor and white servos and peds. She was taller then Arcee, by a whole helm.

"Hi!" Arcee said brightly. "Hi, hi, hi!" The femme said, standing up straight. "Ooh! Are you new here too?"

"No." I said. "We're from the Autobot base."

"Sweet! My designation's Dusk, what's yours?"

"I'm Arcee, and this is Darkflame."

"Ooh, nice! My brother's around here somewhere; his name's Ash, and I would advise staying out of his optic-line."

"Why?" Arcee asked, "Is he really grouchy? Because I knew a guy like that once; he was actually a twin, and his brother was the nicest guy-"

"No, he's not grouchy, he's a really big femme-lover."

Just as Dusk had finished her sentence, a mech appeared. He almost reached my shoulder, and was covered in navy blue armor and green highlights. "Femmes! Are you ready for the best night of your lives?" He called, striding over.

"Nope." Arcee said, stepping back from him. "The name's Ash; what's yours? Wait! Let me guess; YOU," He pointed to Arcee. "Are Lily. And YOU," He pointed to me. I felt like biting his digit off. "Must be Ember!"

"No." Arcee said at the same time as me. Dusk edged forward and pulled Arcee away slowly. "Sorry!" She whispered to me. "I can only save one at a time!"

I until Dusk and Arcee had disappeared, I turned, and walked from the building, hoping that Ash would stay behind. Instead, he whistled, then said something about my aft. I snarled, but kept walking.

He followed.

 _Xineohp curse him!_ I mentally snarled. "Hey, Legs, want to go out tonight?"

"No! I do not like you!"

"You're just saying that! Come on, let's flip a coin. Heads I win, tail you lose."

"No."

Out of the corner of my optic, I say Wheeljack start toward me, only for Arcee to leap out of the shadows and hold him back.

 _ **Ten minutes later***_

Ash had not let up on me, pleading and begging, asking and and everything else to convince me to go out with him.

I refused every time, but it was getting harder and harder NOT to bite his faceplates off. I had commed Arcee several times, asking when we were going, but on the fifth time, she broke the sad news; Ash and Dusk were coming back with us, along with a few others that were busy at the moment.

Anyone could see how annoyed and angry I was, and stayed out of my way, luckily. Ash did no such thing, dogging my steps.

Finally, I couldn't handle it anymore. "Fine!" I snarled. "I will go out with you!" I ignored the triumphant look he wore. "On ONE condition!"

"Name it!"

"We spar. You win, I go out with you. I win, you never bother me, or Arcee, EVER AGAIN!"

"Deal!"

Ash drew a large circle around us in the dusty dirt. "Go out of the circle, and it's considered losing."

I nodded in agreement. "And drawing Energon means losing as well."

Arcee, Dusk, Wheeljack, and two others I didn't know stood around outside the circle. Dusk was behind me, and she whispered, "He uses his speed. He relies on it more than anything else." I nodded, uncurling my tail and let it sway.

Ash's optics widened.

Humans began to gather, Wheeljack filling them in on what was happening. "Ready?" I asked Ash. He nodded, then immediately launched at me. I ducked, rolling to the other side of the circle.

"Is transforming allowed?" Wheeljack yelled in English for the gathering humans' benefit. "Yes!" We both replied. The humans cheered. I clicked my clawed servos together and leaped for Ash. He spun nimbly to the side, bring his ped against the back of my knee. I crumpled, landing on it.

Wincing, I stood, a low snarl building in my throat. He ran at me again, and I set myself and let him run into me. Tripping him with my tail, I then grabbed him and held him with some difficulty upside down.

He transformed, landing in a sleek-looking car and spun in circles around me, then sped across the circle. Ash transformed at a safe enough distance, then settled into a defensive stance as I walked toward him. I let a huge smile cover my face, showing my pointed denta.

"Am I missing something, here?" Ash asked Dusk when Arcee and Wheeljack snorted and laughed gleefully.

"Yes." She said, smirking at her brother. "Aww, frag." Ash said, almost ducking under my servo. It clipped his helm, sending him back and down. He transformed, driving circles around me. Occasionally he would ram my peds, and back away before I could grab him. It was hard, trying to grab a car like that, so I decided to transform.

And I did, slamming my front peds down against the ground and snarling loudly. The humans yelled and hollered in amazement. "Fragfragfragfragfragfrag-" I heard Ash, he transformed, shock in his optics. I used that to grab him, tossing him into the air. Catching him with my tail, I dropped him to the earth, sending up a great big cloud of dust.

I placed a clawed ped on his chassis, holding him down. Opening my maw, I let fire build, roaring and snapping. He cried; "Yield, yield!" And cringed, so I swallowed my flames and transformed, pulling him to his peds. "I didn't know you were a Predacon! That's cheating!"

Dusk and Arcee cheered loudly, running to my side. "You won, no more Ash!" Arcee said. Ash sighed, brushing some of the dust off himself. "That was good. Great job. I guess I'll have to find some other femmes and try them." He slipped off, giving me a wink as he passed. I rolled my optics.

I looked around at the crowd that now surrounded me, and realised Optimus was there. _Had he seen me fight Ash? Does he care?_

I brushed the worries aside. "Hey!" A human yelled from my peds. "Can you transform again and let us look at you?" At his words, the rest of the humans cheered as loudly as they could. I blushed.

"Yeah, come on Darkflame!" Wheeljack smacked my back. "Give these peepers a show!"

"Fine..." I didn't want to admit it, but I liked the humans and how they were impressed with me. I wondered what they would think of Thanator, or some of the others.

A space was cleared around me, and I transformed as slow as possible. I turned in a circle, then opened my wing compartments and spread them out wide, flapping them a few times. Oooohs and Aaaahs rang out, making me blush even more.

"Fire!" Someone shouted, then someone else shouted it as well, then everyone was shouting fire.  
"Fire! Fire! Fire!"

I looked at Optimus for permission and he nodded. I took a deep breath, breathing a blast of fire into the air. The humans cheered again. One brave human ran forward once I quit breathing fire, and asked; "Can I have a ride?" Instantly, more humans ran for me. Overwhelmed, I looked with panicky optics to Wheeljack.

"Whoa whoa whoa, you guys, come one! She just finished whooping on Ash's aft, and now you want a ride?" I transformed. "Maybe later." They groaned. "Or, you could ride the others. They have awesome alt modes."

The humans turned to them, and I stepped back. Soon Arcee was zipping around the base, Wheeljack not far behind. Dusk and Ash joined them, Dusk's alt mode being a sleek Lamborghini.

I heard a strange noise, very faint, behind me and turned. Nothing. It was in the sky, I realised, far away. I looked, just as it stopped. There Dunebreaker was, led by Thanator and a few others following close behind. One of them had been roaring.

Panic gripped me, and I transformed, flying into the air. I had no doubt the humans were watching, so I commed Arcee and Wheeljack as I flew.

I met Dunebreaker and Thanator halfway to the base. I knew that the military was probably watching us. **"What are you doing here?!"**

 **"We came to make sure you are okay."** Dunebreaker said. **"Besides, Thanator still has to stay with you."**

 **"Not here he does not!"** I hissed angrily. **"And why did you bring Sundrop, and ?"**

 **"You never know if you need reinforcements or not."**

 **"Dunebreaker!"** I howled. **"Stop doing this!"**

He stubbornly shook his helm. **"At least take Thanator. I do not like the humans, and I do not trust them."**

 **"I am going back to the base soon, and you can not be out here! If a human saw you, everything would go wrong!"**

Dunebreaker shifted **. "Take Thanator, and we will leave."**

I snarled, then turned. **"Fine!"** I shouted over my shoulder. **"But do not ever do this again!"**

I flew as fast as I could, landing behind a building. **"Thanator, you need to transform here."**

He said nothing, but transformed after I did. I walked out, joining Optimus at the groundbridge. **"See? Totally fine, and utterly pointless for you to come all that way."**

He rumbled, but followed me through the groundbridge. Once through, I exited through the tunnel, throwing a sentence over my shoulder; "I'm going for a long walk."

Dusk waved a cheery goodbye, turning with her brother as Bumblebee started the tour of the base. Thanator followed quietly, as usual, until I reached a certain point. **"Thanator."** I began, but he interupted me. **"I will not stop following you. Her Majesty has given me a task, and I shall complete Her Majesty's orders, for she is still Queen, NOT you, Highness. I may call you Highness, but that is merely out of respect that you are Her Majesty's sister and not Queen yet, should you decide to accept the throne."**

I vented, respect blossoming. He made a strong arguement. **"All right. But I must ask you to please keep what I am about to show you a secret from all, even my sister."**

 **"I will keep it unless she asks outright."** Thanator snorted, his four optics looking at me intently. I nodded in agreement, turning and shoving a large boulder aside. Musty air wafted from within, and I didn't go in far before stopping and grabbing a large Energon crystal. Turning, I pushed the boulder back and transformed, flying up over the cliff that rose above the hidden cave.

On the other side of the cliff, was the waterfall. It roared as it tumbled down the rocks, sending spray high into the air. I flew down to land at its base, walking into the waterfall. Though the water was powerful, its pounding didn't deter me as I entered a cave hidden behind the waterfall. Thanator HAD been with me when I discovered it, but he had remained outside, after scanning the cave of course.

Which made me wonder; how had he missed what the cave had contained?

I continued walking, optics adjusting swiftly. The Energon crystal held in my jaws was set down, and I allowed Thanator to stand beside me for a moment before stepping forward and letting out a low chirr, followed by a click of my mandibles.

There was a instant reaction. A scrambling, clicking, chirping bundle of wings and metal landed on my helm. Thanator snarled, lunging for it. I roared in reply, swinging my helm out of his reach and blasting fire in his direction.

He stumbled to a halt, confusion in his optics as he beheld what I was protecting.

A Predacon sparkling.

* * *

It had been hard, keeping this secret. I had only told it to Predaking, who, after some thought, agreed to us taking care of the sparkling. Thanator was the big problem; what would he do? We decided to keep him in the dark for the time being, but that was harder still, sneaking away from a trained assassin/bodyguard.

Difficult as it was, I made it work. For my sparkling.

We named him Smokescreen. It was more like he was already named, and we knew it. We never decided on it, really. We just started calling him Smokescreen. It fit. He didn't seem to be able to produce flames, only smoke. So that was what he would do. Smoke constantly poured from his mouth, and at first, it worried me.

So I went to Ratchet, requesting sparkling-care datapads, and anything on Predacons he had. He was very curious, asking me more then once if I was sparked. I always replied with a vehement NO.  
After all, I was not!

There was nothing on Predacon sparkling care, so I made do with what I found. Crushing Energon crystals before giving them to the sparkling was the first thing I learned and did. Before, I had fed him solid crystal, which made him sick and me nearly so from worry.

But now we were past that, with Smokescreen trained that he should hide unless we gave him a signal.

So that was how I managed to hide a sparkling. And I am still hiding it, from almost everyone.

And so it shall continue.

* * *

A few hours later I heard Predaking stalk through the waterfall. He was surprised at Thanator's presence, but I reassured him. **"Thanator has promised to keep our secret. He will also protect the sparkling when we are around, as he won't leave my side."**

Smokescreen pounced at Predaking, mandibles clicking as he attempted to bite Predaking's ped. **"Toshnin flava."** I reprimanded, pulling the little white sparkling away. **"Biting hurts."**

Predaking snorted, curling up around me. While we weren't sparkmates yet, we would soon be, just as before. _And this time, I will not lose him!_

 **"I was at the humans' military base today. We have four new recruits."** I chuckled at the memory of Ash. **"One was convinced that he could manage to ask me out by acting like a sparkling."** Predaking's chuckle was darker, a note of jealousy in it. **"What did you do?"**

 **"I challenged him to a spar; If he won, I would go out with him. If I won, he would have to leave me alone. I, of course, beat him."**

Predaking's laughter was warmer now. **"You should have told him you have a... how do the humans put it? Boy-friend."**

I grinned. **"Ah, even if I wasn't supposed to let anyone know?"** My smile turned into a grimace as Smokescreen bit into my tail. **"Toshnin flava oojo foksish!"** I gave him a light smack on the helm with my bitten tail.

He squeaked, pouncing on it again and biting it.

 **"Ow!"**

* * *

"Oooh!" Dusk squealed. "I never got to meet this mech before!" She danced around Thanator, who looked uncomfortable. "He looks exciting! What's his designation? Where did he come from? I know I saw him before, but why did-" I placed a servo over her mouth. "Not so fast."

She grinned, pulling my servo away. "Sorry!"

"His designation is Thanator. He came from Harsen, and he can't speak anything other then Predastandard."

Dusk smiled. "Can he transform?" She looked expectantly at Thanator. **"She wants to know if you can transform."**

 **"Does it matter?"**

 **"No, but she would be impressed."**

I saw something flicker in his yellow optics just before he transformed. "Nice!" Dusk nodded admiringly, walking in a circle around him. "Love the colors!"

 **"She loves your colors and is impressed."** Thanator grunted, transforming back and leaping into the rafters that groaned under his weight.

"Tell me," Dusk whispered into my audio. "Is he single?"

* * *

 **A/N: I'm loving Dusk! She's so fun to write! ^.^ Also, sparkling Predacon Smokescreen! Yay! Please, leave a review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Alright, here we go! Another chapter for dis story!**

 **NordicAutobotGirl: :D Thanks! Ash thinks he's hot, but he's not. I'm a poet and didn't know it! XD And lol, Smokescreen-Pred-baby! Well, normaly I'd start the new chapter where the cliffhanger left off, but this time I started it differently for a change. Read your new chapter and enjoyed!**

 **Swirlspot: No, she found him and her and Predaking are taking care of him until they find his parents. They haven't bonded with him yet, and every time Darkflame goes to the Predacon camp, she's asks around if anyone's lost a sparkling... And if you haven't watched Avatar, YOU MUST! It's so awesome...**

 **Also, last chapter some of my stuff was messed with by the Fanfiction thing, so it didn't turn out the way I really wanted it too, so I'm going back to fix it. :P**

 **"Predacon speak"**

"Human speak"

"Cybertronian speak:

 _Thoughts_

 _"Comm talk"_

 _ **Bond talk**_

* * *

Darkflame shoved through a crowd of loud Predacons, nearly tripping as they suddenly walked off, still talking. Shaking herself, she walked over to a femme who was resting in the shade of her tent.

 **"Excuse me?"** She asked, stopping near the femme. **"Yeah?"** The femme replied, cracking a optic open. **"Do you know of any bot who has lost a sparkling recently?"**

The femme opened both optics fully and stood, and angry look appeared on her faceplates. **"What is this, some kinda joke? No, I don't. Get outta here!"** The femme snarled at Darkflame, taking a menacing step toward her. Darkflame backed up. **"My apologies, I did not mean-" "Yeah, you did! Leave IMMEDIATELY or I'll rip your faceplates off!"**

 _Great Xineohp, she's sensative!_ Darkflame hurried away, checking her internal clock as she did. _Scrap, it's past 2:00!_ Bringing her wings out, Darkflame flapped into the air, heading for the Autobot base.

It was past seven cycles, which meant Thanator was headed back to Darkflame's sister, Starshine. Darkflame was also supposed to give Starshine her answer on the throne, but she had been avoiding her, still worrying over Darkflame's decision.

Halfway to the Autobot base, Darkflame noticed a plume of flame shooting up from a nearby patch of trees. A few tops caught fire, and when she flew over cautiously, the female Predacon put them out. Predaking was laying in the middle of several smashed trees, Energon leaking from several spots in his frame.

 **"Predaking!"** Darkflame gasped, sniffing him anxiously. **"What happened?"**

 **"Megatron was angry, and when he found out I failed to fight the Autobots last battle, or kill any EVER, he decided to beat me..."** He coughed, Energon tribbling from his mouth.

 **"I think he did more then beat you."** Darkflame said worriedly. **"If you have internal injuries, I can not help you! You must go to Ratchet."**

Predaking sat up straight, then winced and sunk back down with a heavy vent. **"They will kill me and you know that!"**

 **"Not if we are bonded. They would never do such a thing, killing the bonded of a teammember, even if they are Decepticon."**

 **"Are you just doing this to save me?"**

 **"No. I would have bonded with you any way, any where. Because I love you, Predaking."** Darkflame curled up beside Predaking, and he vented.

 **"I have left the Decepticons anyway. I am not on their side anymore."**

Darkflame's spark soared with joy. She nuzzled Predaking, letting him rest before bonding.

* * *

Darkflame's P.O.V.

* * *

With Predaking leaning heavily on me, we walked back to the Autobot base. It took us well over a joor, but we made it, Predaking leaving a faint trail of Energon.

We paused for a moment just outside the base's entrance. I sent a pulse of reassurance to Predaking through our new bond. He sent one back, assuring me he was ready.

We entered the base, and I immediately headed for the medbay. Everybot was quiet with shock that _the Predaking_ was in there base. The silence only lasted a moment however, until shouting made the room ring.

Blasters whirred and charged up, and they advanced on us. Letting Predaking stand on his on, I transformed, fear welling up for Predaking. He comforted me over the bond, and I calmed, roaring to be heard over the noise.

They quieted, blasters still trained on Predaking. I stood in front of him protectively. "You can not kill him!"

"Why not?" Arcee challenged. "That's PREDAKING, the very Predacon who has tryed to kill us on sight!"

The others shouted their agreement, advancing once more. "He's also my bonded!"

My statement had the whole room stunned. Ratchet shook himself from the daze and hurried forward. "Alright, Darkflame, help me get him on this berth."

Wheeljack also stepped forward to help, and once Predaking was on the berth, Ratchet shooed us both away. We sat together, outside the medbay.

"So... bonded, huh?"

"Yes."

Arcee walked over and sat down beside me. "So how long have you two been bonded?"

I looked around. The other bots stood, more or less, in a group at one end of the room, speaking quietly to Optimus. "That does not matter."

Arcee sighed, standing and walking over to Dusk. I followed, and when Dusk spotted me, she leaped at me, giving me a hug. "I don't really care, since I don't really know your bonded, but he looks awesome!"

I hugged her back, thanking her quietly. She stepped back. "Optimus said that some of us are needed at the base for something. I only heard some, I was walking past him at the time. Want to come?"

I glanced uncertaintly back to Predaking. I had relayed everything to him through the bond, and he assured me I could go. _**After all,**_ he said, _**I will be placed into stasis while Ratchet works on me. It is no use to have you here worrying about me. Go have fun.**_

I sent a thank you back to him, along with a wave of love. He replied in so, bond weakening faintly as he slipped into stasis.

Dusk, Arcee, Wheeljack, Optimus and I then entered the groundbridge to enter the human base.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, Darkflame and Predaking are bonded now! Whoo! Sorry for the short chapter, I have something planned, but I didn't want to put it with this chapter because that would make it super long and might be confusing, so I split them up :D**

 **Please read and review! I love reviews!**

 **May StarClan light your path! *Wink wink***


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: All right... here we go!**

 **NordicAutobotGirl: I know, but I don't know much about the sparkbonding process, despite reading about a bunch of them, and I didn't want to get anything wrong, thus decided to skip it... Hopefully this chapter isn't as rushed. :D Also, read it!**

 **Swirlspot: Watch it. You won't regret it. AT. ALL.**

 **.char: Thanks so much! I love all reviews so much...**

 **Seeker3: Glad you're lovin' it! Lol, anyhoo, Avatar is awesome as well, but there is sadly not very many interesting stories of it...**

* * *

The human military base was just the same as before, vehicles full of humans zipping about, humans walking, human talking, humans humans humans.

They could get annoying, in my opinion.

The sun beamed out extra hot beams of sunlight today, it seemed, for even I felt it's heat. But it didn't deter the humans. While they dripped their fluids, they continued to do their work. I did admire them for that, though.

While Optimus continued on, I lay down in the shade of a large building in Predacon form.

 _ **"Predaking, I am beginning to regret coming along. The heat is psychical."**_ I said through my spark-bond with Predaking.

He chuckled. _**"While I sit here, in Ratchet's medbay, in the cool air."**_

Rolling my optics, I glanced at a nearby human. He was sitting in the shade of another building just across from me, holding a pad of paper and writing in it, occasionally glancing up at me. Curious, I watched him for a while longer, before standing and quietly making my way towards him.

When he glanced up again, I was staring at what he was doing. He yelped, startled, and I drew back, transforming as I did. "My apologies, I did not mean to scare you."

"I-It's fine, you move really quietly for someone so... big."

I grinned widely. "May I ask what you are doing?"

"Sure." The human stood, holding his pad outwards for me to see. A perfect likeness of me was rendered on the paper, a curious tilt to my helm and a gleam in my optic. "That is... amazing."

The human shrugged self-consciously. "I got a drawing of almost every Autobot, and when I saw you, I really tried to get your pose right, but you never really held still long enough until now."

"I can go back and lay back down if you want." I offered, still amazed at this tiny human's talent.

"No, no, it's fine, really. All I need is the details, really. I have most of them, but I was wondering... could I see a few up close?" He squinted up at me eagerly.

"Of course. Which ones would you like to see?" I asked, holding my clawed servo out for him to step on. He did so, examining his picture as he did. "Well, the flame detail on your... face, or whatever you call it."

"Faceplates." I said, slowly bringing my servo up as smoothly as I could. "Great!" He replied, settling himself onto my servo and sketching quickly.

A few minutes later he said, "Done!" And I brought him down, where he jumped off and showed me the finished product. It was even more amazing now! _**"Predaking!"**_ I said through the bond. _**"This human, here, he has made a drawing of me!"**_ I transfered the memory of it to Predaking, who hummed in agreement.

"Um, you done staring at it?" The human's voice snapped me out of the conversation I was holding with Predaking. "Of course, my apologies, I was merely showing it to my sparkmate."

"Spark mate?" The human shut his drawing pad and slipped it, along with his pencil, into his backpack that was sitting at his feet.

"Yes, my sparkmate."

"How were you doing that? Was it through the... um, comm. was it called?"

"No, it was through our spark bond."

"What's that? And what's a spark?"

"A spark is our heart, or soul." As I continued explaining, the human would nod every now and then, soaking the information in rapidly.

All too soon, I was informed by Arcee and Dawn that it was time to go. "I shall see you later, human. What is your designation?"

"Patrick, Patrick Rockwall. And you?"

"I am Darkflame."

"Sweet. Catch ya later!" Patrick yelled over his shoulder, trotting away to the barracks.

"Looks like someone got a new friend." Arcee teased, shoving my shoulder. I barely moved. "He is only a friend, I do, after all, have a sparkmate!"

Dawn giggled. "Speaking of, when will Thanator come back?"

"I don't think he will." I said, walking out of the groundbridge. _**"Predaking, do you think NOW is a good time to check on Smokescreen? He hasn't seen any of us for a few cycles, and he's getting more and more curious about outside the cave."**_

 _ **"I am not sure... do you think we should bring him here?"**_

 _ **"Would that be a good idea? You know the Autobots will automatically assume-"**_

 _ **"But it will be good for us all.I can keep watch over him while I'm in the medbay."**_

 _ **"Ok, then. We will bring Smokescreen to the Autobot base."**_

* * *

"Ratchet."

The medic continued digging through the large cabinet.

"Ratchet!"

I said louder, tapping my tail impatiently against my thigh. "Ratchet!"

A mumble came from him.

I sighed, then tickled Smokescreen, who I held, protected in my arms. He chirred, the sound loud in the empty base. Ratchet's helm whipped upwards, slamming against the top of the cabinet. He paid no heed, whirling around and gaping at Smokescreen. "YOU and PREDAKING had a SPARKLING!?"

I chuckled, Predaking echoing it from the medbay. "No, he is a sparkling we found quiet a ways from the Predacon encampment, all alone. We have been taking care of him for a while."

Ratchet's optics were wide, and he touched Smokescreen's faceplates with a digit softly. "Hi, there. Mind if I take him?" He said to me and Smokescreen. I handed Smokescreen off to the medic, armor plates bristling slightly.

The scan tickled Smokescreen, and he chirred, wriggling. **"Goad beisslen, Smokescreen."**

Ratchet handed Smokescreen back to me. "He's healthy, but his armor is getting too tight. What's his designation?"

"Smokescreen."

Ratchet nodded. Handing me a Energon cube, he instructed me to feed Smokescreen. I did so, then set Smokescreen onto the floor. He promptly scurried over to Ratchet's workbench and bit into the first machine he saw.

It sparked and buzzed before dying, and apparently shocked Smokescreen a bit, for he hummed. Ratchet nearly shrieked, but dove forward all the same and grabbed Smokescreen and lifted him into the air.

Smokescreen squealed happily, waving his peds at me. I grinned back. I plucked him out of Ratchet's grip, then held him firmly and looked him in the optic. **"Smokescreen. Do not touch the medic's toys, okay?"** Smokescreen squirmed, wanting down. I held him firmer. **"Smokescreen. Look. At. Me."**

Hearing my tone, the sparkling stared at me warily. **"Do not touch the medic's toys."**

Smokescreen nodded. **"Otay!"** He chirped. "Ah!" I gasped. "He said 'otay', that's his first word!"

I spun around with Smokescreen, reveling with Predaking as well. Ratchet looked confused.

Setting Smokescreen back down, I gave Predaking a large kiss. **"He said OTAY!"** Predaking smiled. **"What does it mean?"** He teased. **"It means Okay, of course!"**

Smokescreen squealed from my peds.

I picked him up and set him on Predaking's chassis. **"I love both my mechs."** I hugged them both as best as I could.

* * *

 **A/N: Now Bumblebee knows Smokescreen; or, he knew him before he died. When Bumblebee sees Smokescreen's paint job and hears his name... well... you can only guess!**

 **May StarClan light your path, my fellow Warriors!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update this week, I haven't been feeling the best lately, so... yeah. Anyway...**

 **"Beast talk"**

 _ **::Bond talk::**_

 _::Comm talk::_

"Cybertronian talk"

"English talk"

 **Swirlspot: XD You'll see.**

 **NordicAutobotGirl: Hmmm, sometimes I just forget to check. It's a bad habit I'm overcoming :D**

* * *

Darkflame's P.O.V.

Smokescreen was curled up in a tight ball between my front peds, venting softly as he recharged. I was laying beside Predaking's berth as well, in beast mode, almost in recharge myself.

The base was quiet, with most of Team Prime still out on their mission. My helm drooped lower, and I was just falling into recharge when my audios caught the clanking of metallic peds just before a Predacon barreled in through the tunnel.

Dust flew through the air, partially obscuring the Predacon. Ratchet was shouting, and I leaped to my peds, shoving Smokescreen into Predaking's confused servos.

Flame curled from my mouth, and I snarled, ready to blast the intruder with blue flame. The scent of Energon suddenly hit my nose, and I snapped my mouth shut, dashing forward and supporting the Predacon as it crumpled to the floor.

 **"Are you all right?!"** I asked, laying it down gently and motioning Ratchet over. **"N-no. My patrol w-was attacked by Avians."** The femme Predacon shuddered, her whole frame shaking. **"Not s-sure who else... survived."**

 **"Where were you attacked?"** I asked, examinging her frame in the meantime. **"West of here. N-not far."** Her optics glitched out for a moment, then stabilized. "Darkflame, ask questions about her. Her designation, if she has family, anything to take her mind off what's happening." I nodded, noticing Ratchet was about to straighten a broken wing.

 **"All right."** I soothed, surprised when I noticed she had four wings. _Unusual._ **"What is your designation?"**

 **"I am... Skyhowler."**

 **"That's a beautiful designation. Did you have any friends, family?"**

 **"I... I had a very good friend of mine... it was a long time ago, though, he... he died."**

 **"I'm sorry to hear that. He must have been a good friend."**

She nodded, optics focusing on the far wall. " **The bes-"** She hissed in pain, swinging her head around to see what Ratchet had done. Her wing was straightened out, and the medic was busy wrapping it in something.

I watched her in case she attacked Ratchet, but she simply lay back down, optics closing with exhaustion. _**::What happened?::**_ My bondmate's soothing rumble came through our bond, and I sighed, helping Ratchet bring Skyhowler over next to Predaking in the medbay. _**::Her patrol was attacked west of us by Avians.::**_

 _ **::I see. The Avians are enemies of the Predacons, then?::**_

 _ **is much like the Autobot and Decepticon battle. The only thing I fear currently, is the Decepticons and Avians joining formidible forces in battle.::**_

* * *

Megatron flew swiftly over the clouds, a armada of drones following. He almost never left the Nemesis, save to fight, but it was good to go for a fly, occasionally. But there was a alterior motive to leading this armada out into the middle of nowhere.

Soundwave, his third in command, had been monitoring a electric anomaly for quiet a while, ad now, Megatron had decided to check it out. It was most likely nothing, but he had learned it never hurt to look.

Megatron's HUD pinged to let him know he almost was at the coordinates. Dipping his port wing down, he spiraled farther down toward the earth. Leveling out in the clouds, he used them as a cover, checking behind himself to make sure the drones had followed his lead as ordered.

They had.

Circling over the area, Megatron couldn't see anything at first, though his sensors said something was there. Something big.

Flying low and transforming, he landed on the ground, leaving a large imprint. Dust curled up around his peds, and Megatron motioned for the drones to line up behind him. The drones did so, lining up in neat lines.

He stalked forward, large arm cannon ready. But what he saw made him grin a large, fanged grin.

* * *

Darkflame's P.O.V.

 **"So, Skyhowler."** I said conversationally, holding a freshly-cleaned piece of armor up to the light to inspect it better. **"How did you know to find us here?"**

 **"All of the Predaconian army knows where the Autobot base is. It IS, after all, where YOU are. So it is quiet natural we know where our future queen is."**

Her words shook me slightly, and I attached the clean piece of armor back to her leg. Unfastening another one, I decided to keep talking. **"So, do you like Starshine as a queen?"**

 **"Of course, we all do! She is nice and smart."**

 **"But... what of her fighting skills?"**

 **"What of them?"**

 **"I grew up with Starshine, and I know she hardly even looked at a sword, much less learned to use one."**

 **"Well... She is a good fighter now, but there's always room for improvement."** I nodded my helm, not pressing further. Obviously, Skyhowler didn't want to say anything bad to her queen's sister, who might end up to be queen.

Predaking suddenly vented, the noise extra loud in the silence. Skyhowler jumped, turning her short-necked helm to see the source. **"Who is he?"** She said curiously.

 **"Besides us right now, there's two, my bondmate, Predaking, and-"** I didn't get to finish my sentence, however, because Smokescreen sat up from his sheltered nest, yawning widely, a habit he must have picked up from the wild creatures that roamed the area around his cave.

Skyhowler's squeal made me quickly place my servos over my audios and wince. Slowly, wary of her injuries, Skyhowler got off the berth and moved toward Smokescreen.

The little Predling was alarmed, and he began to wail, making Predaking snarl at Skyhowler. The femme stopped in her tracks, optics wide. **"May I look at your sparkling?"** She adopted a submissive pose, not staring Predaking in the optic.

Satisfied she acknowledged his higher status over her for the moment and that she wasn't posing any danger to the sparkling, Predaking handed Smokescreen over, who was now staring in wonder at the new femme.

 **"Hi, there, little Predling! You are so cute!"** She nuzzled his nose, and he squeaked, smoke curling from his open mouth.

Skyhowler grinned, sitting down. Smokescreen promptly jumped in her lap, batting at her nose.

Smiling, I turned my helm toward the tunnel, just as Team Prime came through it. Arcee transformed and walked over to me, Dusk following. "Who're the new Predacons?" The motorcycle-former asked, staring at Smokescreen and Skyhowler curiously.

Transforming, I replied. "They are Skyhowler, a member of my sister's army," Dusk held a servo over her mouth, holding many questions back, undoubtedly. "And Smokescreen is my adopted sparkling.

"NO WAY!" Dusk and Arcee said at the same time. "You have a sparkling!?" "Your sister has a ARMY?!"

I held up a servo. "Quieter, please. Yes, I found him, and I don't know who the creators are, I have asked through the whole army. And, yes, I have a sister and she has a army."

Arcee shook her helm. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you?"

Dusk bounced up and down. "Sparkling! Oh ho ho! And a army! They could join us, and we FINALLY whoop them 'Cons' afts!"

Arcee looked at me, excitement in her optics. "Dusk does have a idea there! They COULD join us, then once we defeat the Decepticons, we could go back to hardly knowing the other existed!"

Shaking my helm, I quickly glanced over my shoulder to check on Smokescreen. "I do not think Starshine would join with us. She has her servos full with the Avians, much less the Decepticons."

"Awwww!" Dusk dramatically flopped against me, forcing me to hold her up to keep her from falling to the floor. "Who're the Avians?"

"They are a group of Predacons that have rebeled against our empire and are fighting against the empire's army." I explained, noticing that Skyhowler was chatting with Predaking.

I shifted my attention back to my two friends. "That's cool. So, if your sister has a army, she's either a princess, leader of the army, or the queen! Wait..." Dusk's words dawned upon herself, and her optics widened comically.

"ARE YOU ROYALTY?!"

* * *

Megatron strode into the Predacon camp, his drones close on his heels. They had been instructed to keep their weapons in unless bid to do so by Megatron's order only, but now they glanced around fearfully.

The Predacons growled and rumbled, stalking about. Most stared at him, and he noted that there were many large Cybertronians walking about that had beastly qualities. They must be the Predacons' masters.

Walking up to one, he eyed it. He was only slightly shorter then it, and he couldn't help but grin, red optics glowing brighter. "Take me to your leader at once."

* * *

Starshine sighed, scrawling her name at the bottom of a datapad. Tossing the report aside, she pricked her audios at the sudden commotion outside her tent. Standing, she was about to step around her desk and exit the tent when a large silver mech entered through, under escort of her guards.

Large spikes adorned his shoulders, and a large cannon was attached to his arm as well. His red optics glowed with a dangerous light, and Starshine nearly snarled at him. She held it back, and transformed instead to bot form.

"What you want?" Starshine asked, keeping her faceplates blank. The mech grinned, showing off fanged denta. "I was admiring your expansive army, and was wondering; would you like to ally with me against a sparkless foe?"

* * *

 **A/N: I've discovered that writing a chapter over two weeks or so results in longer chapters and better writing, with more time to go over it. If you see improvements, please, review! Also, I think I'll start updating every TWO weeks instead of one. Occasionally, I'll probably update once a week, but no promises ;)**

 **One more thing; My doggy (The most kawaii of them all! :D) sends little hugs and kisses to you all!**

 **May StarClan light your path!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Sorry this took so long :P**

 **NordicAutobotGirl: I see what you mean. :) Thanks!**

 **Swirlspot: Yas... he's fat... Lol, it seems every parent has problems with the whole 'blue alien people' thing XD And the new guy is revealed in this chapter, but I kinda thought I made it obvious who it was last chapter.. :) Eh.**

* * *

The sun fell slowly, bathing the desert in darkness. I sat silently and watched... no, waited. Waited for any sign of my sister.

She had finally said she had made her decision regarding the throne... I was happy, of course. But there was one feeling deep inside. It was small, hidden away. It whispered, _Don't let her take your throne away. Keep it. Tell her you want it._

I tried to ignore it.

Metallic wingbeats reached my audios, and I stood. Waiting. She landed, approaching slowly. **"Starshine,"** She began, orange optics darting around. **"I have decided... I will accept the throne."**

* * *

A large string of slightly-glowing pearls were draped over my helm, wound around my horns, and settled around my neck. It looked complicated, and it made me uneasy. _Feiach,_ I chided myself, _It's not that bad. No need to be scared of a mere string of pearls._

But I didn't like how it seemed to make things official. That I was finally becoming queen of the Draconians. Predaking stood silently beside me, offering his quiet support. He had been adorned as well, with large, heavy-looking obsidian chunks.

It fit his look.

Sensing my unrest, he stepped forward, nuzzling me and murmuring softly. **"It will be fine. There is nothing to worry about."**

 _But there is._ I thought. Delaying my answer like I did, running away from my sister... it made me look weak. The Draconians might not accept me as fully as they had Starshine.

I sighed, nodding my helm to Starshine to show I was ready. She led the way onto the small platform that had been made quickly. It creaked under the weight of three large Predacons, but held, thankfully.

Optimus Prime and his team stood near the front, silently encouraging me as well. **"We gather here today to welcome our new queen to her throne! Darkflame Shadowglow Servia!"**

At Starshine's words, the Predacons cheered, fire plumes rising into the air. Prime's team clapped and cheered as well. Picking up the ornamental crown that represented the throne, Starshine placed it upon my helm, signifying she was giving the throne to me.

More cheering. I swallowed my nervousness and bowed deeply, waving my tail to silence the noise. **"Thank you for the support. I will strive to be a better queen then I was warrior."** I bowed my helm.

There were more cheers, but not as loud as before.

 **"How do we know that you will lead us into battle, instead of running away like you did when confronted with a mere decision?"** A voice cried from the crowd. Several helms turned to catch the source, but he was hidden deep within the crowd. Murmurs, some agreeing, swept through the gathered Predacons.

My armor bristled, and I leaped down from the platform and stalked forward, raising my voice to be better heard. **"That was then, this is now. I shall no longer make such mistakes."**

 **"How do we know that? Can we trust you to have our backs in battle? If our lives, our cities, our PLANET depends on you, I want to know;** _ **Can I trust you?"**_

 _There you are._ I couldn't deny that the spoken words had left me shaken, but I stopped in front of the speaker. **"I know why you speak what you do. And I swear upon my spark that I will lead this army to battle, to never turn my back upon it, to free the cities from the grasp of the opressors."**

 **"Words are all good and well, but it's in the heat of battle that I worry of."** The small mech said haughtily, chassis puffed in bravado.

I snarled. **"You continue to question your queen after she has sworn upon her spark?"** _Now. While you have their attention. Show them you mean business._ I swung my ped, catching the smaller mech off-guard. He tumbled, and I leaped upon him, holding him down.

 **"Respect your queen and her promises, for she intends to keep them!"** I stepped back, letting the mech disappear into the crowd.

New respect shone in the optics of my subjects as I stalked back to the platform, to Starshine. Despite my outward actions and appearances, inside, I was scared. Scared that I would fail this army, my people.

* * *

A day earlier~

* * *

"Soulless enemy?" Starshine said, scrunitizing the silver mech carefully. The power, hidden by a casual stance, still shone from his red optics, and Starshine's spark sang, _Danger, danger, danger._

Acknowledging Starshine's reply with a nod, the mech continued. "Indeed. They have torn apart our fair cities upon Cybertron, and decimated the land until it was no longer inhabitable. Sparklings, femmes, innocents fell at their servos. Though their numbers are few and spread far apart, they are powerful opponents."

Cocking her helm, Starshine studied the mech's optics. They held many promises, none good. She caught the impression of spilt Energon, crying sparklings, weeping carriers.

Armor bristling, Starshine stood, taller then the mech by several lengths. "Why would I listen?" She said, letting her anger spill out of her optics. The mech straighted, not put off at her wrath.

"They will destroy this planet as well, and continue to the next if they are not stopped." The mech said, dropping the feral grin. Sincerely, he stepped forward, as if to make a plea, but Starshine's guards leaped from the shadows, hissing loudly, knocking the silver mech backwards.

He tumbled to a heap, quickly standing. Rage burned brightly from his optics, and his frame was no longer casual. It was stiff, ready to fight; to kill. Starshine stepped forward, guards half a step behind her.

"I know who you speak of. They nice; not soulless as you say. You, I dare say, are the ones you speak of; I shall not tolerate your presence any longer in my sight or camp; leave at once, or guards shall attack!" Starshine swished her tail angrily, advancing on the mech until she was right in front of him.

He snarled. "Alright, if you so wish; but it's not wise to create powerful enemies such as I, Megatron, leader of Decepticons!"

Starshine roared at her guards to attack, and they leaped forward, flames leaking from their gaping maws. Megatron transformed into a large jet, zipping nimbly past the larger guards and escaping. His drones flew after him, trailing exhaust.

 **"You, and you,"** Starshine said, pointing at guards with her tail. **"Take three more soldiers each and track the Decepticon leader Megatron and his drones to their airship. Stay hidden. Once it's found, one group reports back to me, and the other stays on it's tail, reporting once a sun cycle."**

The soldiers nodded, raising their wings and flying swiftly after the Decepticons.

Softly, Starshine sent a prayer to Xineohp for protection for her soldiers and the Autobots. _After all, Megatron doesn't seem like a mech that gives up easily..._

* * *

Megatron farely seethed as he banked left, watching as the hind end of a following Predacon dove into the woods below. _As if they think they're stealthy!_

He swerved upwards, the drones' engines whined as they attempted to keep up with his fast pace. _No doubt the Autobots had managed to worm their way into the Predacon's army before I managed to discover them; or, perhaps the Predacons in the Autobots team allied the two groups?_

The warlord spun upwards in frustration, ignoring the struggling drones as they fell behind one-by-one. Disappearing into the clouds, the Decepticon leader quickly lost the following Predacons.

He slowed slightly as his sensors pinged. Before he could accelarate and face the bot approaching, something heavy slammed down onto him from above.

Megatron's frame groaned as sharp metallic claws bit into him. He snarled, unable to transform in the claws, and unable to escape in jet form.

They hit the ground hard, dirt exploding up around their frames. The attacker was first to recover, staggering to its peds and roaring hoarsely. Megatron roared in reply as well, on his peds in a instant.

Ignoring the glitches from the crash, Megatron raised his arm cannon, firing off several blasts at the metallic beast.

Several shots hit the thick armor, denting it slightly and leaving scorch marks. The heat seeped through the armor, and the beast roared in pain and anger.

"Come on!" Megatron hissed, settling into a fighting stance. He quickly scanned the beast's frame; A sharp beak, easy for shredding and tearing; claws, four on each ped; a short tail that had spikes at the end; short but powerful wings.

The Predacon hissed, electricity sparking in it's golden maw. Megatron leaped forward, arm cannon blasting. The beast leaped to the side, electricity striking out towards Megatron. He spun to the side, feeling the heat as the bolt passed by.

The Predacon shot several blasts in thick succesion, clipping the warlord's ped as he spun away from the blast and jumped toward the beast. He roared, smacking into the beast and stabbing at it repeatedly with his transformed servo.

He struck it several times, and it screeched, its tail whipping around and striking him. Electricity arched from the tail spikes and zapped Megatron, who arched in silent pain. Shoving himself away from the deadly energy, the beast snatched at his arms with its jaws.

Catching Megatron's arm cannon in his mouth, the beast tore it off with a muffled growl. Snarling in reply, Megatron used the moment to sink his blade in between the beast's optics.

Pulling his blue-drenched blade from the Predacon's helm, Megatron grinned grimly, stabbing his blade into the grass to clean it before transforming it back to his servo.

Examing his ruined arm cannon for a moment before flying away, Megatron paused when he heard the trees around him rustling.

From the undergrowth stepped many more Predacons, many looking a lot like the first Predacon Megatron had slain.

One, larger then the rest, and covered in scars, transformed, eyeing Megatron's frame with a critical optic. "For Decepticon leader, you struck many times by Deathstrike."

At this, several of the other Predacons laughed. Narrowing his optics, Megatron straightened. "And who might you be?"

"I be Mighty Step, leader of Avians, against the Draconian army." Puffing his chassis out, the large Predacon stalked around Megatron. "I watch Decepticons much, you fight against the ones led by a Prime?"

Slightly surprised that the Avian knew of Optimus, Megatron asked, "So you are battling against the Draconians?"

"Yes! They are weak; they don't deserve rule over the cities!"

"Hmmm..." Megatron narrowed his optics. "How would you like to ally with the Decepticons against a common foe?..."

* * *

 **A/N: Oh... writer's block this chapter... ugh!**

 **Alright, I got it finished, though! Whoo! Hope you enjoy; please follow, favorite, and leave a review!**

 **May StarClan light your path!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Here you guys and girls go! Enjoy!**

 **NordicAutobotGirl: Thanks! There will be big things happening! If I can get to them, that is. Writer's block is hitting me hard. .**

 **Swirlspot: I know, I know, and I'm sorry! Lol, Megatron is going to be extra-bad in this story. :D**

 **Seeker3: Lol, no, I don't think that there will be any of those Predacons. Sorry! :P**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! IT HELPS THE WRITER'S BLOCK! (Seriously. It also gives me motivation!)**

* * *

Back again at the human military base, Darkflame glanced about for the human that had drawn a picture of her the last time she had been at the base.

When she did spot him, Darkflame moved on, slowing near a group of obvious newbies. They gaped at her and Predaking, who had insisted on coming along this time when he had heard of how the humans were impressed of the 'bots, and he wanted to get a look at human.

 **"It does not look like he is here.."** Mused Darkflame, lifting her tail a bit higher to allow several vehicles to pass underneath. **"Where did you see him last? Maybe he is there, again?"** Predaking said, disguised eagerness in his tone.

 **"Why are you so excited to meet him?"** Darkflame asked, surprised. **"I thought you did not like humans."**

 **"Maybe, but he captured the beautiful likeness of you so well, I wanted to know if he could manage the same with me."** Predaking struck a subtle pose, then continued on quickly, seemingly oblivious to the excited murmurs of the newbies, who admired his red-gold frame and piercing yellow optics.

 **"Predaking, if you really want to show off, you could have just said so,"** Darkflame teased, **"Humans are easily impressed."**

The male Predacon tossed his horned helm high. **"Is it really that obvious?"**

 **"No,"** Darkflame snorted smoke, **"But it is to me!"** She gently hip-checked him, taking longer strides to reach the main building for the Cybertronians. Predaking rumbled, sending a strong pulse of love across the sparkbond.

She slowed, glancing back at him tauntingly for a moment before disappearing into the building. When Predaking entered, she was already transformed and standing near the platform with Optimus Prime.

Darkflame waited for Predaking to join her before nodding to the human official to begin.

* * *

Smokescreen chirred softly as he peered out from underneath the table at the remaining Cybertronians.

He waited for one to walk close enough for him to pounce on. The base had been rather boring with Carrier gone. She had been quiet busy for a few 'cycles' as she called them, rushing about so that it was hard to entice her to play with him.

Creator wasn't a very playful bot either, laying on the berth all day. The only one willing to play with him at any time was the white and orange-pink 'bot. Smokescreen called her _Lesfether,_ a word Carrier had taught him, which meant _'Butterfly'._

Smokescreen wasn't sure what that was, either, but he thought it sounded pretty.

The Predacon sparkling chirred softly again, a Lesfether lifted her helm, looking about questioningly. She called out, and Smokescreen recognised his name. He chirred again, then squealed as if in pain.

Before-Carrier had taught him this trick, before Carrier and Creator had come. Lesfether stood, moving about slightly before calling his name again. Smokescreen squealed, clicking his glossa as he did so to make it sound like he was in another place.

Her movements became more hurried, and she began talking to the others. They stood as well, moving closer and closer.

Smokescreen waited a moment longer, then squealed again. The blue one Carrier occasionally refered to as "Arcee" finally walked into range. With a ferocious snarl (In Smokescreen's opinion) he leaped out, sinking his tiny denta and claws into her ped.

She yelped, tripping over Smokescreen and falling down, twisting to avoid landing on him. Smokescreen didn't notice, and continued knawing on her ped.

He let out a disgrunted roar when he was abruptly lifted into the air. Twisting lithely, he slipped free of the servos holding him and fell to the floor. What was intended as a graceful landing ended in a undignified sprawl onto the floor.

Tired of everything suddenly, Smokescreen let out a wail. Lesfether swooped in and picked him up, making worried noises with her mouth. Smokescreen pushed against her arms, calling for Carrier.

* * *

Dusk had taken Smokescreen into her berthroom in a attempt to put him into recharge, but faint cries could still be heard.

Ratchet was bandaging Arcee's ped. "Why didn't you warn me, Ratchet?" The blue cycle-former was saying. "I'm probably going to have to stay in at base for a while now."

"I didn't think he would injure you so badly," The medic was saying, "I was observing him. He was fascinating! That trick would be a valuable trick in battle."

"But did you stop and think who taught him that?" Arcee said, setting her ped down when Ratchet finished. "Probably Darkflame."

The medic shrugged, opening a cabinet to put his medical supplies away. "Maybe so. But she was only following her instincts and looking out for her sparkling."

"Maybe so." Arcee replied. "But they're not just mindless beasts anymore, Ratchet! They think like us! Maybe even better. And what if they see us someday as threats? Darkflame's now the leader of a _entire army of Predacons,_ and if she decides humans aren't worth anything anymore, or..."

Arcee trailed off, seeing Ratchet's look. "What?"

The medic leaned back against a table. "You make good points. But that's also my arguement. They think like us, maybe even better, right?"

"Yeah..."

"So, why would they suddenly view us as threats? Darkflame in particular? She was doing the right thing, teaching her young to take care of itself. He was merely practicing, and went a bit too far." Ratchet turned and finished placing the medecinal objects into the cabinet.

Arcee sighed. "Good point, Ratchet. I'm going to go see if Dusk needs any help with Smokescreen."

As she left the medbay, Ratchet called after her, "And don't even think about running or fighting with that ped or I'll take a wrench to your helm!"

* * *

"When do you think Darkflame's due back?" Dusk said worriedly, looking at the still-wailing Smokescreen. "I mean, it's so bizarre how he suddenly went from happy and naughty to sad and sobbing in so short a time!"

"I agree." Arcee said, waving a Energon crystal in front of Smokescreen in a attempt to feed him. "And she'll be gone a day or so. Maybe more, if the bosses don't throw too many contracts at her."

"This is bad, bad, bad!" Dusk wailed. "We won't be able to recharge!"

Arcee shushed the 'bot. "Maybe we can ask Ratchet for seddatives." Picking up Smokescreen, who wailed louder and tried to push her arms away, the two femmes hurried over to Ratchet. "Any sedatives for this guy!?" Dusk yelled.

"I have sedatives, but I don't think they would work!" Ratchet replied.

"Why not?" Arcee yelled back.

"Because. Too strong, or, if I thinned the dose with Energon, it might make it too weak and do nothing!"

"Well, can't you give him a tiny bit of sedative?"

"I could, but it'd wear off in a few joors since it wouldn't be that strong. And I can't just keep stuffing sedatives on him, he get sick and/or die!" Ratchet yelled, clamping his servos over his audios.

Arcee shouted a unintelligible reply and turned, pulling Dusk out of the medbay. "We gotta take him to Darkflame. That should quiet him down."

"Yeah, but she's at the military base, remember?" Dusk said, gently jigging Smokescreen up and down.

"Hmmmm..."

* * *

Bumblebee sighed, throwing the data-pad he'd been reading against the wall with a _plap!_

He couldn't concentrate with his music so loud, but if he lowered the volume, he could hear Smokescreen's cries.

Smokescreen.

His best friend since forever. Dead.

And in his place, a Predacon.

 _A sparkling Predacon._

Bumblebee's blue optics flashed and he leaped to his peds, picking up another data-pad and throwing it at the wall again.

He threw another, and he had just picked up another and was preparing to throw that one, to, when the door to his berthroom swooshed open, allowing Smokescreen's wailing to be heard.

Bumblebee froze, anger disappating. "What're you doing?" Arcee asked, while Dusk hurried over to his radio and turned the volume down.

"Nothing..."

Smokescreen's cries had quieted slightly as he grew tired, but they would soon pick up again. "Listen, 'Bee, I need a favor." Arcee said hurriedly, before Bumblebee could chase them off. "Smokescreen seems to really like you, so do you think you could quiet him before we all go deaf?"

"PLEASE!" Dusk begged, edging toward the door.

"I'd owe you one, 'Bee!" Arcee said, moving toward him. "I-I don't know..." Bee said warily, backing up as Arcee advanced on him. "We're so tired of his crying! And Darkflame won't be back for a cycle or so, as you know, but we'll take him back tomorrow or so, we just need a break..." The blue cycle-former said hurriedly.

Bumblebee's back hit the wall, and he held his servos up defensively. "But I don't want it!"

Arcee didn't reply, but dropped the white-grey sparkling into his servos and dashed out the door. "Thanks, 'Bee!" She called back, and the door swooshed shut behind her.

Alone with the sparkling, who was staring up at him with large blue optics while making sniffling-noises.

Bumblebee sighed, and set the sparkling down on his berth. The sparkling began wailing.

In a attempt to ignore the sparkling, Bumblebee picked his data-pads up and set them in a neat stack on his desk, then reached slowly toward the radio.

He knew the loud music would scare the sparkling, and despite disliking the sparkling, he couldn't be so mean to the innocent Predacon.

The cries had grown louder, and Bumblebee, who now wanted a nice, long recharge. "Alright, alright!" Bumblebee growled, picking the sparkling up and rocking him gently back and forth.

As the sparkling's cries quieted, and the yellow Autobot sat down on his berth. This would be a long night.

* * *

FLUFF


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Decided I'd quick post this chapter to tell you guys who haven't followed my other stories or haven't gotten my hiatus alert: I'm going on a hiatus for an unknown amount of time. With spring and all, more work has been popping up, and I need some time off of. But no worries, I WILL return!**

 **"Predacon speak"**

 _"Cybertronian speak"_

"Bumblebee speak"

"Human speak"

 _ **Predacon bond speak**_

 _Thoughts_

 _:Comm speak:_

* * *

Darkflame's P.O.V.

The setting sun slid below the horizon, its final dying rays illuminating my strands of pearls as I stopped outside the Autobot base.

I had only returned to gather my things and Smokescreen. I also had yet to tell the Autobots that I wouldn't be living in the base much longer.

Venting, I glanced up at Predaking as he circled slowly overhead, then entered the base.

Optimus raised a servo in greeting, too busy to do more than glance up from his work. Ratchet typed furiously, optics glowing as bright as the screens.

 _"Where are the others?"_ I asked, trying to appear nonchalant as I gathered up Smokescreen's toys that were littered across the floor.

 _"They're out on patrol; most of them, anyways."_ Ratchet answered, appearing surprised I was in the base. _"When did you get back?"_

Shrugging, I walked back to my berth room and subspaced a few Energon cubes and some other, small items of importance.

 _"What're you doing?"_

I stopped subspacing items, turning slowly to look at Wheeljack. He stood stiffly in the doorway, optics unreadable.

 _"I'm leaving."_

 _"For what? To where?"_ His reply was quick, without any emotion.

 _"I have to lead the Predacons, Wheeljack, they need me."_ I began grabbing items blindly, turning so he wouldn't see the unexpected tears welling in my optics.

 _"They have your sister, don't they?"_

 _"Well-"_

 _"_ _ **Stop.**_ _I thought... I thought it'd be different this time..."_

I dropped the items I was holding and enveloped him in a hug. _"I'm sorry, Wheeljack. I really am. I'll visit, I promise."_

We stood for a moment, hugging each other. The clank of a large ped at the end of the hall had us pulling apart, each hastily wiping at tears.

I looked up, startled to see Predaking.

 _"Hi. What are you doing in here?"_ I asked.

Glancing at Wheeljack, Predaking spoke, **"I came to see why you were so sad... Why did you have your arms wrapped around the Autobot?"**

 **"It's called a hug, you do it when people or sad or you are really happy."**

Predaking's engine rumbled but he didn't say anything else. I entered my berthroom to finish gathering my stuff. Behind me, Predaking shoved past Wheeljack to help me, and I heard them both growl lowly at each other.

 _Kreppa, they better not start fighting over me._ I thought, putting the last item in my subspace. Predaking held a few items as well, and he quickly subspaced them as we entered the main part of the base, Wheeljack having disappeared.

" _Optimus,"_ I said quietly, stopping in front of him. He looked up, setting his work aside. _"Yes, Darkflame?"_

 _"I'm leaving."_

Optimus stood, his optics meeting mine. _"You are sure?"_

I took a deep vent. _"Yes. I have my Predacons to lead, but know this; we are allied in any upcoming battles."_

The Prime nodded, and I turned to leave. _"It's understandable, Darkflame,"_ I heard Prime say, _"I would have done the same as well."_

As we flew away, I noticed several Draconians take flight from various hidden places on the earth and fly up in formation around me.

I sent a questing pulse to Predaking over our bond, and he replied almost instantly. _**As much as I pride myself in being a mighty warrior, I know I can't protect you all on my own anymore. And I would rather have too many guards then not enough.**_

Blinking, I nodded, angling my wings to head down toward the Draconian camp that appeared.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Reviews appreciated!**

 **I'll be back!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I have returned! My updating will continue to be sporadic, sadly. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **"Predacon speak"**

"Cybertronian speak"

"Bumblebee speak"

"Human speak"

 _ **::Predacon bond speak::**_

 _Thoughts_

 _::Comm speak::_

* * *

Two weeks had passed since I had returned to the Predacon camp. With my sister, Starshine helping me, it had not taken long to pick up leading a army.

Recently though, I had been nostalgic. I missed the Autobots and even the noisy humans. There was a life like no other that the humans had, and I enjoyed it.

I raised my helm, scenting the air deeply. Mornings on earth always had a crisp scent to them.

Hearing my sister approach behind me, I turned. "Greetings, sister," Starshine said, tilting her helm to me.

"Greetings," I replied, standing. "I would like to ask a favor of you." Arching my neck, I stared at her, hoping she wouldn't see through my deception. "I need to go back to the Autobot base for business. Would you take control of the Predacons for a brief while?"

"Of course, sister." Starshine lifted her head. "Anything for the Queen."

Thanking her, I unsheathed my wings and spread them. Just as I launched into the air, I heard my sister say, "Next time you want to visit your friends, you can just ask."

* * *

Predaking flapped lazily beside me, golden optics scanning the terrain below for threats.

It was nice to be back in the air again with my sparkmate. Smokescreen was stowed safely in a sparkling compartment inside my chest plates, nestled beside my furnace. He had been cranky lately, and I was unwilling to leave him with my sister too, adding to her workload.

I was unable to convince her to let me leave without my usual escort, four Predacons servo-picked by Starshine.

A sudden, strong wind buffeted at my faceplates, and I dove in a long swoop, flapping hard to regain my altitude. My tail tip grazed the tops of the trees, and the leaves exploded outward.

I screeched in alarm, my only thought on keeping to the air to protect Smokescreen. Seven Avians swooped around me, metallic maws opening wide as they screeched at me.

Roaring in reply, Predaking slammed into the first one from above, shredding into its armor and tearing at its neck with his mandibles.

It wailed, spouting curses in a language I didn't understand. The rest of my entourage converged around me, intent on defending their Queen. I hissed, clicking my mandibles in a warning to _stay away_.

Smokescreen curled up tightly, holding still as I hovered in place.

The Avians circled slowly, searching for the best spot to attack in. Predaking hovered above me, Energon dripping from his claws and mouth. The Avian he had attacked was nowhere to be seen, but an Energon-stained gap was in the tree canopy.

Finally, an Avian made its move. It was smaller and more agile than my guards, and it spun past, aiming for me. I roared, lowering my head to protect my chest plates, which in turn protected Smokescreen.

Predaking dropped down on it from above, recycling his first move. Instantly three more Avians followed his path, intending to drop down on top of me. I folded my wings, falling toward the canopy below.

My guards flew in their way, breathing fire in impressive waves. Swerving to the side, the Avians spun around and clawed at the escort. One tumbled down shrieking, claw marks tearing the thin metal of its wing.

I roared, pivoting in the air and snapping my wings open, brushing the treetops before pulling up. Slamming into the underside of an Avian, I bit and tore, ripping plates back and tearing out wires.

Energon coated my faceplates, and I shuttered my optics rapidly several times, clearing them of Energon.

The Avian hit the trees with an astounding crack, its caterwauling breaking off abruptly.

Three more to go.

My escorts were battling against the remaining Avians, and Predaking flew by to assist them.

I hung back, unwilling to plunge into an aerial fray with Smokescreen. An unexpected force slammed into my back suddenly, and I dropped like a rock, a startled roar ripping from me.

Predaking turned instantly and folded his wings. The battling Predacons had flown miles above me, and my sparkmate arrowed downwards, the air shrieking as it slipped over his plating.

I tumbled clumsily into the foliage, sheathing my wings to avoid catching them on the branches.

My sensors pinged to my left, and I ducked just as a dark shape whirled overhead, silhouetted against the gaping hole I left in the canopy.

 **::I'm coming!::** Predaking's words echoed through our bond, and I calmed slightly.

Something dropped down on me again, and I twisted, snarling, claws striking out at my attacker.

They rolled to the side, hissing in reply. Sinking their fangs into my foreleg, they pulled, dragging me into thicker underbrush.

"Predaking!" I shrieked, twisting as best I could. A heavy servo thumped my helm, and the world spun crazily. The scent of Energon stained the air.

My Energon.

Smokescreen bleated softly, and my spark leaped into Carrier mode. My tail slammed into the attacker's helm. He squawked but held grimly on.

We had gone quite a distance from my original crash site, but I still heard Predaking storm in, roaring in panic. :: **WHERE ARE YOU?::**

I didn't have time to reply. Unsheathing my wings, I pushed off on the ground with them, using that boost to land on top of the attacker. It was a large Avian, which wasn't unexpected.

He screeched as I ripped my foreleg free and lashed out at his optics. Bucking, he tried to throw me off. I sheathed my wings and hung on with all four peds.

Predaking had seen our trail and heard us by then, and quickly arrived, tearing at the Avian's side while I clawed his faceplates.

Unwilling to face both of us, he sprang into the air, tearing easily through the canopy. Just above the treetops was my remaining two guards. They were on him in seconds, finishing him off and letting his sparkless husk crash back to the floor.

* * *

We decided to continue on to the human base, which was closer than either Autobot or Draconian camp. From there we could bridge to the Autobots.

Landing in the middle of the human base, covered in Energon and sporting various battle wounds caused quite a stir, however.

My guards weren't happy with the gathering crowds and hissed warnings at them to tell them so.

Catching a familiar scent, I raised my helm, trilling happily. Optimus and Ratchet stood on the outskirts of the human crowds, staring with astonished optics.

Predaking transformed and walked through the crowd, nodding his head slightly to the Prime once he arrived. The humans had quickly parted for my mate and gathered close around Optimus's peds to listen in.

Glaring at them, Predaking spoke in Cybertronian. "Darkflame needs medical attention, as do her two remaining guards."

Ratchet had already pulled out medical supplies and stepped carefully through the crowd. "May I?" He asked, gesturing to my foreleg. I nodded, continuing to listen to Predaking's conversation.

"We encountered an Avian patrol on our way to your base. We decided to come here first since it was closer." Predaking again glared at the crowd around his peds but didn't say anything else.

Optimus nodded thoughtfully. "Perhaps they are planning something. I will warn my soldiers to keep an optic out. Thank you, Predaking."

The two mechs nodded to each other and turned. I looked at Ratchet, watching as he finished the final patch on my foreleg. Smokescreen was stirring inside, becoming restless.

I crouched and slid the cover open, watching fondly as Smokescreen tumbled out with an excited screech. He sat up and stared around curiously, optics wide.

"Darkflame, did you have him at the time of the fight?" Ratchet asked calmly. My armor prickled. _He isn't calm._

I nodded once, slowly.

"You mean you took a sparkling into battle? He was stored beside your furnace! If you had used your fire too often, it would have overheated the chamber. He could have died!"

Ratchet's low voice had gained volume and venom, and he was waving his wrench around.

Alarmed, I sat back. **"No, Ratchet,"** I began, but I was still stuck in beast form. "Hush! I'm not finished yet!" Ratchet snarled, switching to Cybertronian as his yelling gained traction.

* * *

Smokescreen loved this new place.

It had so many interesting sights and sounds and scents and-the Predling was entranced by a shiny, noisy, object that slid smoothly across the ground in front of him.

Emitting a chirp, Smokescreen bolted after the object, gaining easily. Two leaps from reaching it, he was snatched out of the air by Predaking. **"No, Smokescreen. Do not chase the humans' transport. They smash easily."**

Admonished, Smokescreen watched silently from afar, tail tip twitching as he watched the humans go about their work.

He wanted them to come closer, so he could check them out more thoroughly, but Predaking's warning and instinct told him not to wander far in a new place filled with strange things.

If only a human could come close enough for him to reach. . .

* * *

Patrick hurriedly stuffed his drawing tablet and pencils into his pack. He was off-duty for the rest of the afternoon, and he had heard that several Predacons had flown in.

He hoped that they were Darkflame and her mate, Predator-something. Patrick was looking forward to drawing more Predacons. So many intricate bits!

Dust puffed from underneath his boots as he hurried toward the Transformers' building. Loud alien jargon could be heard from the towering building, and Patrick picked up speed.

He spotted Optimus Prime first, speaking to a large red-orange themed Transformer. Large horns indicated that the new Transformer was probably a Predacon.

Further on, in the building, Patrick could see Ratchet. The CMO was yelling in their odd language, which was the source that Patrick had heard earlier. It was unclear who Ratchet was yelling at.

Patrick pitied the victim.

The soldier was closing in on Optimus now, and Patrick slowed to pull out his tablet. He rummaged further for a pencil, which had sank its way deep into the recesses of his pack.

Annoyed, Patrick slowed to a near stand-still as he searched.

Then something slammed into him.

* * *

Smokescreen held very still as he watched the human hurry its way in his general direction. It seemed distracted, staring up at Predaking, then digging about in a small object at its side.

It was very close now, and Smokescreen's optics glowed brighter in excitement.

It was in easy pouncing distance now.

Smokescreen leaped, bowling into the human and pinning it beneath his forepaws.

The human made a weird grunting sound, small optics shuttering closed as it went limp.

Disappointed it wasn't making more effort to escape, Smokescreen stood up and stared at it.

It barely moved.

Annoyed now, Smokescreen jabbed at it with a sharp claw. It groaned again slightly but didn't try to run away.

Flipping it over onto its back, Smokescreen huffed hot air over its helm, ruffling the odd fuzzies that were on top of its helm.

Letting his glossa loll out, Smokescreen gave the fuzzy stuff a heavy lick, leaving oral lubricants all over the human's helm.

The fuzzy stuff didn't move anymore, so it quickly lost Smokescreen's interest. Picking up the human's leg, he dragged it a short way, enjoying the small trails it made in the dust.

This was fun.

* * *

Predaking had nearly tuned out the hustle and bustle of the humans' base. The monotonous sounds of their reedy voices and weak engines had soon merged into the background.

A noise rose above the rest suddenly, and Predaking glanced toward Smokescreen. The sparkling was crouched a short distance away, facing three humans.

The humans seemed agitated, waving their servos in the air and advancing slowly towards Smokescreen, who crouched even lower.

Predaking cocked his head, aware that Optimus had stopped speaking and was looking at the humans and Smokescreen as well.

The sparkling arched his spinal strut suddenly and hissed, the warning to back off very clear.

Apparently, the humans didn't have self-preservation protocols installed, because they advanced even quicker, spreading out now so two approached from either side and one head on.

Smokescreen's helm swung between the three, unsure of which to watch. Optimus shifted beside him, and Predaking quickly said, "Let them be. I want to see how Smokescreen conducts himself."

Optimus didn't reply, but Predaking felt the Prime's faint curiosity.

Smokescreen was becoming agitated, tail lashing. Apparently, he decided that Predaking was the safest place, and whirled around, streaking toward the Predacon at full speed, something floppy dangling from his jaws.

The three humans yelled at Optimus, their cries overlapping, but their meaning was clear as Predaking got a good glimpse at what Smokescreen was carrying.

A human.

A quick scan confirmed that the human wasn't dead, and Predaking lunged for Smokescreen, Optimus close behind.

Lunging had been a mistake.

Before, Smokescreen had been defending 'his' toy from the humans. He had retreated to what he thought was a safe place, but the 'safe place' was now after his toy too. Defensive protocols up, Smokescreen decided to move on to the NEXT safe place.

Darkflame.

Predaking's grasping servos closed just behind Smokescreen's leaping form, and he growled with frustration. **"Smokescreen!"**

* * *

This human was Smokescreen's. He had caught it, fair and square. Everyone else could just stay away.

It upset Smokescreen that Predaking had tried to take his toy. Clearly, Smokescreen had it. Predaking could easily catch another.

Heavy ped steps sounded behind the Predling, and he picked up speed.

The human in his mouth suddenly screamed.

It was awake!

It wiggled, exciting Smokescreen. Now he could chase it! But first, he had to get away from Predaking and the Prime, who were gaining on him.

Darkflame would help, right?

* * *

My attention was distracted from Ratchet's ranting by a commotion outside. Predaking and Optimus were chasing Smokescreen.

The incredibly odd sight made me stare, and Ratchet, noticing my distraction, turned to see what I was staring at.

"Primus!" He swore, "Smokescreen has a human!"

Shocked I didn't spot that fact at first, I crouched down as Smokescreen beelined to me, squealing human clutched in his jaws. Leaping into my waiting servos, Smokescreen turned and snarled at Predaking and Optimus as they slid to stop.

"Darkflame,-" Optimus and Predaking both said at once, pointing at Smokescreen.

"I know," I interrupted, "he has a human."

I bent over. "Listen, human, calm down. He is not going to release you when you are making so much noise."

Smokescreen growled softly. I held him up and stared him in the optic. **"Smokescreen. That is a very nice catch you have, but you need to give it to me, now. You can not eat humans, they are bad for you."**

The small Predling narrowed his optics at me. **"** **Give,** **"** I commanded. **"Now."**

Sullenly, Smokescreen dropped the human in my servo. **"Good job!"** I praised warmly, handing him over to Predaking, who snarled quietly at the sparkling.

Optimus and Ratchet crowded around me as I held up the human for inspection. It was Patrick.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly. His thin armor was nearly shredded, and he held his head dazedly. "I-I think so," he said, blinking.

Ratchet scanned him. "You'll be fine. Got a nasty bump on your head, and you'll probably have some bruising on your ribs, but be glad the Predling didn't hurt you more. What happened?"

Patrick stood slowly. "I was heading over here to see if Darkflame had arrived, when suddenly he," Patrick gestured at Smokescreen, who was meekly submitting to a scolding by Predaking, "slammed into me and knocked me out for a bit. When I woke up, he's crouched over me and three soldiers are yelling at me. Then I'm carried here."

Ratchet holds his servo next to mine, and Patrick steps onto it. "You're fine now, just put this on once you get back to your bunk," Ratchet says, handing Patrick a tube of cream.

"My apologies that we did not see you sooner," Optimus says, "Smokescreen's form was obscuring yours." Worry is clear in his blue optics.

"Don't think about it," Patrick waves, "I'm not holding anything against anyone."

I nod. "Thank you. I am sorry that Smokescreen did what he did. He will be more carefully watched from now on."

A small shout at my peds makes me look down. Three humans are clustered near me, motioning for my servo. I offer it to them, and they climb on. I bring them up to Patrick's level and they gather around him, asking if he's okay.

Nodding to Ratchet and Optimus, I let the three humans on the table by Patrick and head over to Predaking and Smokescreen.

My mate has Smokescreen curled up, and Predaking is whispering about his great catch Smokescreen made today.

Gently taking Smokescreen, I tuck him into the sparkling chamber and close it, letting the sparkling fall asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews are my lifeblood. :D Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Constructive criticism welcome!**


End file.
